A Royal Celebration in Hunter Fell
by ipegasus
Summary: Finally, the wedding between now, Bann Gilmore and his beloved, Tara Cousland, is bound to take place. In the Bannorn of all places. This raises a few eyebrows and further complicates the rivalry between the two Cousland heirs.
1. Chapter 1

This story borrows characters from several authors, David Gaider, who created the Dragon Age storyline, DA:O the game and Immortality who further extended the Ser Gilmore storline in the DA:O game. This is an original storyline but there are many re-caps so that readers who know the game will be able to find their way around. So it could be labeled as "an elaboration", on ideas suggested by any of the above mentioned authors to keep inline with an already established story line. Sadly or necessary, I felt to not make these references would leave too many readers confused if I failed to do this. So hopefully, people will play the DA:O game, adding in Immortality's Ser Gilmore mod and figure out what may be missing here. I hope I have said enough though so that is not entirely necessary to follow along with this story. I own the characters that I have made up for this story. This is not for profit and purely for entertainment. I am not against other writers who want to either further along this story or come up with stories of their own with my own characters as long as they do not alter them so much that I cannot recognize them. Better to make up your own names, and characters instead.

This is basically a ones-shot. Or an introduction to a very long and rather extensive tale I will publish in the near future. That story line isn't always so romantic and can get somewhat grisly as it moves along. The only thing really painful in this one is a few bruised egos. Other than that I hope it is a happy story that most people will enjoy. Since I am writing about adult relationships, some younger kids just might think it is tedious. I didn't get explicit in any occasions so hopefully it doesn't violate these new, Kinder-rules. Thank you for reading.

The morning dawn, slowly, brought light seeping into the once darkened chamber that Tara Cousland had been occupying for the last two months since her arrival to Hunter Fell. Barely awake, she still tossed about trying to fight the urge to wake up before she really must. Familiar sounds slipped into her hearing as pots clanged and footsteps scurried around down the hall. She listened for the tune of morning songbirds to try to lull herself back into slumber. Tara was fighting with her conscious now to steal one more moment of blissful rest before she had to start her busy day. Just than, suddenly. a smile trace across her face as she remembered her seemingly ceaseless arguments with her soon-to-be groom the night before. He could be so rigid when it came to protocol and so rebellious when it came to their following it under certain circumstances she pointed out to him.

How she couldn't resist laughing back at him, blaming him, for nurturing her rebellious nature. Apparently she was so turned around by him that her duty to her station became a mere obstacle she had found that she had to only maneuver herself around. Of course, skillfully. Sloppiness could get at least one of them killed if caught by those who would judge them wrongly. They had to therefore look out for each other. This came to be their credo of sorts. She accepted this explanation of Rory's because she had a strong brother in front of her. She had no sense that she would have to take up control over Highever, thus, whom she married should be of little importance to her otherwise, loving parents.

So, with this stance the two of them took it didn't surprise her much when Rory tried his best to reason why she had no right to ask him to sleep in his own room last night. He was quite against the idea and was willing to give her a good fight on his own behalf. Yet, this time, she wouldn't give in. Oh, he was very good when it came to debate. Normally they did sleep together. Tara though felt that this day, their wedding day, with all of the preparation she had to do before the ceremony, it was probably better and more respectful, if they allowed each other the time and space needed to greet this grand event.

"Tara, one would think we were marrying in a palace! Granted, we did have that option but you know I wouldn't give over my authority to the king in any way. If we dared to plan any event there, you are sure to run into too many people who must insist on doing things their way."

"We already agreed on that issue. Why bring it up now? It's just custom that we meet at the alter is it not? Don't you want to be a little bit surprised when you see me there?"

"And what are you planning? I know what you are wearing. I suppose someone will spend hours on your hair. The villagers will be impressed. I'm sure of it. It isn't everyday, royalty shows up in the Bannorn. If anything, you should be concerned that the king doesn't show you up at the event."

"Only you would dare to say that to me! I'm trying not to be mad at you for not understanding my challenge and now? You want to intimidate me on my appearance? If perchance, King Therin does make such an impression on you, I will cry and sulk, I promise you for it, but than what can I do? If you change your mind suddenly and marry the king instead? Of course it will be quite a scandal. For this quaint area? People might rouse a riot but for my part? I'll keep my weapons in their proper place and just mourn my fate."

"If I have a terrible moment where I would throw you over for the King, I would beg that you slay me on the spot! No one would judge you for it. My father will grieve my departure some but even he would agree, you showed us all mercy, in a time of utter madness." He came back at her as he stood firmly behind her, teasing her and hoping to win his argument. However weak it must turn out to be. At least he was delaying her departure and that was worth all the protesting he could muster.

"Good than at least we are settled on that complaint. I hope."

"I just don't see your point in all of this? No matter what you choose to wear, there will be no denying I was at least in your bed once in awhile. You are five month with child. How do you propose to hide that fact from our adoring audience?"

"Don't make me lose my courage, Rory. Actually, I think my gown is so well fashioned that it ..well…was designed to distract the audience so much from my midsection."

"Ah, well, that is true. I was hoping I didn't need to wear a suit of armor to the alter. Milady, please tell me I won't have to fight my way out of the Chantry doors so that I might leave safely with you."

"I much prefer that you didn't go to that extreme. I like what you chose out to wear for our wedding. Do what you must but we already agreed no ale or wine until later in the reception."

"Does that include myself as well?"

"It is not common for you to drink before lunch. Is there a change in your routine, I should be aware of?"

"Ha, ha, no and no I don't plan on being drunk either at my own wedding. I also don't plan on spending the whole evening listening to the tirade of quips our friends, I'm sure, have saved up especially for this occasion."

"I don't see how we could avoid much of it. I do appreciate the efforts you have put into our wedding. I had resigned myself to a very simple affair just between us and a few friends."

"Yet, you really did want your brother to attend however. Not to mention your subtle scheming to attach your brother to our friend. Had we married simply, it wouldn't really feel like a wedding at all? I just couldn't bring myself to rob you of something I know is dear to you."

"To me? Are we only doing this now to please me?"

"No, of course not. I asked you, remember? Even before I was sure, though I had little doubt, that you were expecting. I know things such as this can end poorly. When you hesitated to talk to me at all on the subject, I knew for now, I must allow you to carry your burden in silence."

"So you knew earlier? I didn't want you to lose your life or worse, do something very foolish, trying to protect me from what we both knew I had to do."

"You must have been worried though? I mean I was. Even moreso when Alistair came down and told me what Riordan said. Alistair said he remembered my telling him how bad you were with sharing news that could effect our fighting styles or motives."

"I can't believe Alistair felt it was right for him to talk so openly with you behind my back."

"You should know Alistair's motives by now? Just as he knew mine. I couldn't slay the archdemon. I had every intension of trying my best. I don't know if finally Alistair suspected that you might be pregnant? Considering you were the one to finally slay the beast, it is best for me to believe that he didn't. I don't know exactly what compelled him to speak out, except for what I already mentioned to be honest."

"Yet, you didn't tell me that he did until later? He told you about the ritual too? That surprised me more than the other, I must confess."

"Tara, you know why I didn't say anything. It was difficult as it was that night for us. You were so quiet and didn't want to talk to me about what you and Riordan spoke of. I love you though and it was worth my effort to move you past your fears in as loving a way I knew how."

"I'm sorry I was being so difficult that night. It was just so hard to digest the thought that we might not ever have a future together. Would you come to hate the memory of me because of the choices I had already made?"

"You mean to join up with the Grey Wardens? To fight in the Blight so directly?"

"Yes. I mean, …I feared you would have to give up all hope of having children of your own with me. That was bad enough but what if I had to slay the archdemon? Would you hate me for it? Die trying to protect me from my own fate? I just felt so guilty for even starting this relationship with you because of so many unknowns about any future we might hope to have, even if we survived the Blight."

"All of those issues I had already come to terms with Tara. That is why I didn't bring up what Alistair had told me. I love you. I realize that along with that comes all of those other things. To me though…I mean aren't you happy that we can finally be together, as we should be?"

"Oh, yes, of course I am. It was just that night … I'm sorry. I was too upset by the news to dare to bring up the subject with you than."

"Of course you were. I could understand what you were so afraid of telling me. At least you allowed me to help you put some of that anxiety aside. I had already resolved that if it was to be our last night together, I wasn't about to waste it. No matter what the future might bring. I mean, I was a Knight of Highever. That meant that I was required to scout out in the Korcari Wilds at regular intervals. All sorts of dangers lurked out there to challenge us with. You knew that as well and yet you still took the risk of falling in love with me. Knowing that on any of our exhibitions, I may not ever come back again. Now, we both shared a similar risk. So you see? How could I honestly be angry with you and the choices you felt you had to make? At least, I had no right to question them or make you feel poorly because of them. Who knows what Duncan would have done had you rejected his offer of protection with conscription?"

"Even that protection though too was short lived, wasn't it? It matters not now. You are probably right. It was best we not waste our whole evening debating the issue. I wasn't trying to be so difficult that night. Thank you for being so understanding and so persuasive. Not that I ever had much of a defense against your affectionate ways of seducing me to do your will."

"I don't mind a challenge, once in awhile. As long as I am convinced I will win. At least when it comes to convincing you why, as lovers, it was important that we not expend too much effort avoiding what pleases us both so well. Am I right?"

"You are right. I really do appreciate your efforts. I wasn't afraid of having to finally face the archdemon. I really wanted to put an end to all of the suffering that was going on around us in Fereldon. I was only concerned about you. How was I going to convince you that only a Grey Warden could kill the archdemon? I knew you would feel it was more Alistair's duty than my own but he was to be the king. Surely, my life was worth sacrificing for the good of the people of Fereldon? These were my people too. Oh, it was such a heavy weight to have to bear, with so little time to actually plan out a vital battle plan. We had so little true knowledge of the foe we just had to defeat."

"I know. I am just so relieved that I could be there to comfort you. I hope you realize that having that one more night to spend with you meant everything to me. I… I wanted to bring up the baby but than thought twice about it. I had to get that out of my mind for the time being. Even though it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I reasoned that it would only cause you more tension, if you felt guilty about having to fight the archdemon under such conditions. Or worse, find some way to punish yourself for just needing my affection so much. I was happy and privileged beyond compare that you shared your life, your love, with me. Even if our time together was to be so short. Never would I have passed up such an opportunity. You can accuse me rightly so of being so selfish. I know, it was something I should have weighed and at least discussed more seriously with you but I didn't. I easily accepted that because you were now tainted, that was not something we had to really be so concerned with. We had so much going on back than. I just had to steal whatever moments that I could, to share with you all of the love I know I held back from you for far too long."

"I felt the same way with you. I'm so happy you are so determined and strong minded. Had you not been so talented at distracting me from my own thoughts, I am sure I would have just spent the whole night trying to cry myself to sleep."

"Really? Than I am even more grateful that instead we put it to much better use! Even if I hadn't been able to speak to Alistair, I still would have acted in the same manner. I was determined, if I died and you had a chance of living, at least I would leave you with a fond memory of how much you were loved by myself at least."

"And why not? After you had already ruined me for any other man who might have dared to take your place? I can't imagine anyone that I could love as much as I have loved and always will love you."

"I at least put in a good effort at it I must confess."

"I still think about that night once in awhile. You really were amazing. I needed you so much that night."

"I know. I couldn't believe how much I had working against me either. But having to build a romance on the road? I thought you might be worried about Alistair's predicament. He was a grown man. I wasn't going to let it distract you from enjoying the evening. Luckily, I knew my way around a kitchen and was able to bribe some staff to find me some champagne, fruit and cheese for me to feed to you. Even one of the maids, a little disappointed that I was seeking out some flowers for my special someone, else, helped me find some nice ones to give to you on such short notice. I started to realize I was imagining all of the things I wanted to give to you on our wedding day. I saw that I had no real gift to give to you otherwise. I wished that I had thought more about that day but what could I do? I was determined though that I was going to convince you that the only thing important that night was how much we loved each other. And still do."

"I was so surprised at all you did accomplish for me. I can't say much of it was what I would have planned for our honeymoon. I just would have enjoyed a more tranquil situation, that's all, for us. Our real honeymoon will be nicer than that was."

"I'm sorry that you were so disappointed. I didn't have much to work with at such short notice. You said you still think about it. I hope all of it wasn't that bad."

"I wasn't disappointed with you. Eating is never more enjoyable than when I get to do it alone with you. Even as children you loved to tease me. Take away my food or try to trick me into eating something awful. I suppose I was lucky that you didn't think you had enough time to put up with my giving you a hard time about your teasing me."

"No, not that night. I needed your affection so much. It was more fun to use good food and drink to entice you into doing more pleasurable things don't you think?"

"Yes, my love. You are delicious. Amazing what you can pry from me for only grapes."

"Grapes can be hard to come by, during a Blight. And chocolate proved to be incredibly valuable I found out. I had to work with what I could get my hands on."

"I am grateful. Having your hands all over me proved the most rewarding."

"I could have lived without any of the other things if I had to you know that. I just used the props to convince you that you were so important to me. I had some time to kill as well. I did have all of these things available to me so why not use them? For you, my love, I would do anything to please you that night. As long as it included just you and me that is. I wasn't willing to give up my selfish ways."

"No and I was the happier for it. You deserved everything I could do to please you. It wasn't the honeymoon I wanted for us. I hardly had anything nice to wear. No perfumes to please you with. I felt uncomfortable some because you did all of that for me on such short notice. I hadn't any time to do much for you. That's all."

"All of those other things are nice to have but you didn't do too poorly with just a sheet to wrap yourself into. Than again, I was quite pleased with what you usually wore under your armor for me. I was so hungry for your love though it hardly even mattered really."

"No, I guess not. It still was an incredible night. I never wanted it to end. I hated falling asleep when I finally did. I knew though we had no idea how long our fight was going to last and we had to be alert. At least I was able to get you to sleep. No easy task I must say but always worth my effort of course."

"I did. Though I had to keep distracting myself because my conscious thoughts kept telling me we needed a good strategy to approach this battle with and I had so little information to work with. I must commend you, my love, in your ability as well to keep my mind totally focused on you when you want and expect me to pay attention to you."

"I had years of practice. Your one weakness is me. When we finally fell asleep in each other's arms I thought I could die right than and be the happiest woman in all of the kingdom. At least until I got that stomach cramp to remind me that other things were going on in my body besides our own loving endeavors'."

"Did it hurt much? You didn't mention it to me. I did know that you liked your stomach rubbed as well as other important parts. Such a hard job I have being an expectant father."

"I know! You started to just rub my stomach spontaneously often which was nice and such a comfort to me. My body wasn't initially very happy to have to make room for our fellow traveler here. It was very happy to have all of that good food to eat that night. Even after our elaborate dinner feast Eamon put out for us I got so hungry later on. I can't believe how hungry sometimes I feel? I was afraid we might be expecting twins. Taking into consideration how much we both enjoy our mating, it was entirely possible. Now I just want it to be healthy. Not too big so I can deliver it all when the time comes upon me."

"Twins? Considering how some of our evenings went I wouldn't be too surprised if that did happen. It doesn't feel that way does it? I mean, I would think that carrying twins, you would feel them both moving around inside of you don't you think?"

"I would think so? Like two fish in a pond, so to speak, I suppose? I've never been with child before so I have nothing else to compare all of this upon? It will be quite a surprise to me if that happened, Our physician had not suggested such a thing and I dare not think to bring it up as a topic for discussion."

"It might explain this sudden weight gain of yours? I'll trust the doctor for right now than."

"I would hardly imagine that you were such a small, wee child."

"Somehow my mother made it through it all. Sadly, not even my sister survived her trial as it were. I find it better though not to dwell too much on those sort of thoughts right now."

"We made it through the crucible so far and now we have so much happiness to look forward too! I am so happy to be here and all of the time we have now to love each other."

"Which is why I am grateful that Alistair told me what he did that night. I think he told me so I wouldn't go after the archdemon, even if I feared the worst for you. We had some hope. It stayed my hand in the end. He did tell me that he was going to do his best to spare you, your life. He went through with the ritual fearing that in the end even he might fail you."

"I cannot understand why he mentioned it to you though?"

"Maybe he hoped I could give him some alternative? I wasn't a Grey Warden, so I couldn't take his place? You were a woman, that put you out of the drawing."

"Right, so why expose himself like that? I don't see how I could have done it myself. I mean, if I was a man, that would be a whole different scenario of course."

"Maybe he wanted me to know, how far he was willing to go to help protect you. Maybe, he just wanted to make sure, if anything went wrong, even later on, that I would set things right for him. In case he died in his fight against the archdemon his sacrifice didn't mean that you didn't have the chance to win and still survive.. A warning perhaps? That a great threat might lay on the horizon because you may have to take up the throne if he failed in his attempt to slay the archdemon?"

"But I already knew of all this? I still wasn't thinking what my taking the throne would entail for me? As long as you are not tainted that shouldn't be a challenge at least. If I also failed? None of that would come into question. If that was so, none of us would be sitting on the throne so all of that would be put by the wayside."

"It hardly boosted my confidence any but I did have a greater respect for him; for his sacrifice."

"It is possible too, that he just wanted to remind us both, how much he was willing to give, so that we had a chance to live out our lives together?"

"I will try to see it in that light than, Tara. He did not look well and I was never more happy not to be a Grey Warden than at that very moment. I am sure he would have gladly passed that cup over to me."

"Would you have done it?"

"Please, let's not talk of such dreadful things tonight at least. To save your life? I would do almost anything. I mean, how could I face you, after going through something like that act? I really don't know?"

"I would still be there for you. It would have made for a very difficult night for us. We have had nights when all we really could do is just hold each other close. I was just so grateful I could do just that much for you when the fighting got so intense. I enjoy those nights when we could have more fun and really make the most of each other's company. But those other times were just as important to me because most of all, I need to be able to hold you in my arms. Or feel your arms safely wrapped around me. As much as we can possibly make that a reality. You understand what I mean, right?"

"Given the choice, well ….? I prefer those other ones but yes, I feel the same way. While I will make the most of those that allow us a lot more intimacy between us. It would have been hard to have to face you after doing such a thing. I can't say I would feel very good about myself. Conversation would really be beyond me. I'm sure I would not be very happy to have been a man in general, believing that was my only chance at saving your life."

"Do you think you would resent me, for even bringing it up? I mean have to turn away from me after all of that."

"Resent you? No, I would be angry if you chose not to allow me to at least try to save your life. It would only be one night after all. I would just be ashamed of myself for having to do such a thing, that is all I mean by it. I can't say I wouldn't be angry afterwards."

"At me? I understand …."

"No, no, not at you. At the Maker, Andraste, anyone I could think of who would force me into such a situation. I might choose to be tortured again, rather than have to use someone like that. To use myself in such a way? It wouldn't be easy. I know that is true. Hard to imagine Alistair getting through it myself. He's more of a prude than I am about those sort of experiences that is to say."

"I don't know how he did it either. He must have, since I am here. I much rather not serve as the Arlessa, you know this. For many reasons but how could I turn down Alistair, knowing what he did for me?"

"For us, Tara. Though putting you into that position demands that you maintain a constant link with his Privy Counsel. While you may be merely the wife of a local Bann, this position as the Arlessa further strengthens both your ties to Fereldon's throne and to him as well."

"I am must too busy between my responsibility to the Grey Wardens of Fereldon as well as the business of Amaranthine to bother any with the Court. He must come to Amaranthine if he cares at all about my opinion on anything. And it must be when I am present there as well. Other than that? All I see of him is his couriers now and again when it seems my opinion, good or bad is needed to move some issue further along in his Court."

"It is still a heavy burden to lay before you. If anything happened to the King, your brother would be forced to step forth for even though Eamon is now a Teryn, his reign does not supersede that of your father's. His place was already set-up long before the old Arl's was."

"True though Fergus may bow down to Teryn Eamon's rule out of courtesy."

"Or you really mean, "convenience", since he too would rather rule only over Highever than have to answer to all of Fereldon."

"I cannot blame my brother for such a move. Though I am not as confident as you are that he will step aside as you are suggesting he would do. I see my brother's confidence growing as he settles into his role as the Teryn of Highever."

"All I get to see is his disdain over your final choices in spouses unfortunately."

"It is not his place to choose. Though he would like to think the passing of our father gives him certain rights."

"And responsibilities don't doubt."

"Never the less, I will not allow him to further rule over me. I have just enough influence now in Fereldon to push my weight around just so, if called upon to do so."

"Our alliances built during the Blight have been serving us well. Let us just rejoice that I didn't have to make that awful choice in regards to that ritual of Morrigan's. It was definitely not how I wanted to spend what could have been the last night of my life. I must remember to offer up a worthy offering to the Maker for at least sparing me that task during the Blight. Especially considering how meaningful that night was in my life."

"It meant a lot to me too, my love. At least I can report that Morrigan showed some resistance to the task herself. I felt awful being put into the middle of the whole affair. Something so … well intimate …I wouldn't want too many people to know about it. That's all. I'm still amazed that Alistair even told you about it. I knew Alistair was not going to know what to think of me for even bringing the topic up to begin with."

"I'm surprised he didn't blackmail you into doing him some type of personal favor. In exchange for your life. I'm sure I would have come up with something. Even on such short notice."

"But than, you are a very wicked man."

"Only somewhat wicked. He didn't did he? I would think that was something you couldn't hide from me."

"When would I find the time? No, he didn't. It would have put me in a very awkward position at least? I wouldn't know what to really do? Could I tell you if I did do it? How could I even hide anything from you? He probably knew that was true too. I would have, if you told me it was the only way we could be together. To save our child's life."

"So you would have told me. Even though you know I might have ruled against it. Taken my chances that Alistair would slay the archdemon? Maybe even forced you out of the fight?"

"That would have been suicide. Yes, I love you. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you intentionally. I know it would hurt me more to lie to you about it. Wouldn't you resent me, if I was so deceptive about it all?"

"Probably. It would make it look more …..I don't know? It would seriously cause me to question your motives for giving in to such a betrayal of our love for each other. I'm sure I could have convinced the man that he had no place in trying to blackmail you, when as I said, I could have taken you completely out of the fight had I chosen to do so. If he failed? Well, it would be a poor choice if I knocked you out completely but than the archdemon would kill me and none of us would have lived to fight about it."

"No, I suppose not? I am grateful than that it all turned out as it did. You should have seen Alistair's face, Rory. He thought I was trying to tease him or make some sort of sport out of the subject regarding Morrigan's awkward request. After some of the things Alistair and I had already said to each other in the past? Morrigan putting me up to this morbid task seemed like my twisting a knife into an already open wound."

"Not much could have been done about that unfortunately. I could understand Alistair's feeling about the subject initially. Though I was hardly qualified to be of any condolences to the man. Being the author of some of his own personal grief. Even I didn't suspect his feelings for you were that serious. I only wished that we were able to leave Highever together. If only to spare the man any future grief."

"In his heart, Rory, I know he understands. I am grateful that you could see how important it was that I not walk away from my friendship with him because of it. He needed me than. I know you needed me too. It was hard to split myself up like that. To keep my emotions intact but I needed to and I did so without having to deprive you of the love and affections you truly had earned over time. As if I could hold myself back from loving you. Impossible. It was hard enough when we were younger. How wonderful it has all been to bask so generously in your love. In our ability to share our love with each other so easily. It just feels so natural and so right to me. Knowing though that there really was even the smallest of hopes of us both surviving the Blight if Alistair was willing to dare such a thing? That made it a little bit easier to approach him with such an awful request. Part of me hoped he would turn it down. He was very concerned with the outcome of all of it and what it might mean to Fereldon in the far off future. I assured him, we will do our best to make sure no one could usurp his throne."

"I can't imagine her task being any easier than his own."

"Rory, sometimes, you can be rather insensitive to the man."

"Come now, Tara. He treated me like a dog he really wanted to kick to the wayside often enough. I took it only because I too had lost you once and it wasn't that far back that knew what it felt like to lose something precious to me. Of course he barely knew you. He could hardly compare what he was feeling with what I went through for many years after we were forced to live apart."

"No but in the moment we don't really understand that well, do we now? Alistair didn't seem too shaken up from his experience with Morrigan. At least he graciously kept that much to himself. Of course they weren't passing notes or flirting with each other either the next day."

"Oh, to say such things, Tara! What a show that would have been! How lucky they are that we didn't have Oghren or Zeveran in our final onslaught. Those two are unforgiving when any opportunity to make rude remarks comes along. The things they would come up with? Makes one want to take a hammer or some sort of blunt instrument to their heads."

"Not that Oghren would have noticed the sting too much. Best that we didn't have to witness their remarks. I had so much more on my mind than those two that night."

"I knew, it would be a miracle if you didn't lose the baby. I didn't want to add anymore pressure on you thinking that I would grieve too much if we lost it. I was helpless in this matter. All I could do was to try to make things as easy as I could for you. I tried to help; just by being there. To lend a hand when you felt you needed it or even when you didn't. I knew you wouldn't allow me to carry around your sword and bow for you. Trying to get you to put aside more menial tasks was difficult enough. I had the advantage of being a gentleman. You at least will tolerate that from me most of the time. It's the best I could hope for. Often, late at night, I laid awake wondering what was the Maker thinking? Burdening you with a child when we had so much still left to accomplish! I'd stroke your brow, waiting for you to grow restless from yet another nightmare too hard to ignore. I wanted to comfort you more than anything else. To reassure you that I was capable of protecting you from further harm."

"It was such a comfort to have you with me to sleep with at night."

"I know. It was more just another one of my fantasies. Well, I could still draw my sword swiftly. So when the darkspawn started to show up in unexpected attacks, I at least was able to reduce the damage that they caused. Hopefully this is one reason why our child is still growing, thriving I'd say, from your appearance. What more can a father hope for?"

"I am so happy that I can give you this child, Rory. I know you dearly longed for a family of our own. It's such a comfort, a little joy, to relax some and marvel over this time when we can become parents in our own right."

"I also knew during the Blight, if I held you back, you would only fight harder to resist my actions. No matter what, we were both fighting to give our child a future. If we couldn't offer it that, what right did we have to give it life at all when only death loomed all around us?"

"Yes, I had to come to that conclusion too. I …was … as … careful…. as I rightly could be but… I just couldn't ..couldn't ..let that hope stand in the way of our victory. We both know, we couldn't trust that Alistair could slay the archdemon. His attempt was valiant enough. We had to work together and neither of us knew who would strike that final blow. We also knew we couldn't let that creature escape our grasp. It was a risk neither of us could dare to take after Riordan had failed in his own attempt to slay the foul creature."

"Our love has pulled us through some very challenging times in our life. I only love you even more. If that is even humanly possible for going through with this wedding ceremony for me. What a pleasure it is to work in the fields by day knowing all of this is for you and the family we are sure to have soon enough. It's so difficult to wait. Pregnancy seems to draw on so when you want so much, so soon. I just want to be past this trial and finally be able to sigh in relief. With the Blight now well past us soon having a mother and child to coddle and care for seems delightful. Already, the babe is getting big. Why, just the other day my father said we better get on with all of this wedding business because it won't be long before you pop!"

"He didn't say that! Why must you go on to say things like this?"

"Well, something in that order but it did make me laugh out loud. Fredrick almost dropped the laundry. It was funny in the moment, Tara."

"I'm sorry than that I missed it then. Sometimes you don't know how lucky you are that I can't carry around a sword here and appear presentable."

"I haven't forgotten that knife you still insist on wearing under your dress. Not that it would be as easily to get to as before."

"Not as hard as you might think."

"Okay, you don't have to prove it to me. I was only teasing you. It was however quite a scramble to get this all together in such a rush. We had the funeral to get past before any of this could really be faced by any of your family at least. I was not going to have my child born out-of-wedlock. My father would never approve of such a thing. Though I am an honorable enough man, even if I did secure my catch prematurely."

"I could accuse you of such a deception if I wasn't so surprised myself to find out I was pregnant. I had already resigned myself to thinking we would be childless. Though, taking into consideration how many children must have been left orphans as I am? I was not afraid of our taking in some of those orphans to parent as our own kin."

"True. However, you are quite pregnant my love."

"That I am. It is difficult to imagine we are, well, more of a loving couple than others must be?"

"On that account my love, perhaps we are more active than many couples might be. I mean you, well, I have little, if any opposition from you. If anything, I am a little surprised how…uhm…attentive you are in such matters." Rory said cautiously looking down at her wondering how her response to such an accusation might be.

"Me? I suppose, … I mean … I want to be a good lover. That should mean that I not spurn your affection, least you feel I am not interested in taking care of you."

"Ha, ha, well that is a good thing than. I do appreciate your attention. Especially when I least expect it. Not all women make such an effort to be as much of a tease as you have turned out to be like."

"A tease? How can you accuse me of such a thing? That isn't very ladylike."

"I believe that is very ladylike, my love. You happen to excel at it by the way."

"You can be very romantic, Rory. Which does make me look for opportunities when I can get away with trying to seduce you even more. Too much self-control isn't such a good or fun behavior."

"At least you can't help but admit the truth. I'll remember that when the birthing comes around. I am not so much the guilty one for persistently trying to lure you into my bed."

"You do know though that I didn't want to lose your baby while fighting the Blight, right? I don't want you to believe I take this duty so lightly or that you aren't that important to me. You really are. We had to fight and we had to win. Had I not, we would have lost our child anyways. In a Blight, all of us are at risk. I deserved the chance, the right, as any other woman does to train and defend their lands and themselves from the savagery of pure evil. A man demands this right and women should not shun it either if they are able. The alternative to me, was so much worse."

"That is very subjective, my love. Not many women are cut out for fighting I'm afraid."

"Not all men either for that matter I have discovered along my journeys as well.

"So it would seem. It pains me to see any woman suffer such grievous injuries and I feel their chance of survival is at a greater risk. I know, if you couldn't fight, I would have lost you maybe forever. It wasn't worth the risk to ignore your training."

"Oh, Rory, how can it be that we had to conceive a child under such circumstance? I just don't understand it?"

"Are you sorry that this happened to us?" he kissed her forehead and started to stroke her shoulders now as he spoke, "I know, you didn't really expect it. It will be a challenge to have to travel and raise a child. I understand this also but we are wise. At least we do not have to worry about a Blight any time soon. It takes many years for such a thing to develop and we might just find a way to quell it for good? It is at least a problem begging to be solved."

"That is very true, my love." Now, she pulled his arms around her so that she could hold onto them too. "No matter what, we will become parents soon enough and that will bring about the need to discuss this with other Grey Wardens."

"It also brings hope that future generations might come into the fold because of this? As well as younger people who may not have to give up the hope of having a family of their own. There does seem to be a limit on how long before the taint becomes a problem with fertility. How would they even know this, if no other Grey Wardens have ever conceived a child before?"

"That is a good question. Though there was the question that it might not be wise for us to have children. Maybe out of fear that members will try to leave the order or it could leave us without a strong enough defense? We ourselves will be the ones to put that theory to the test."

"Never fear, my love. I vow to be worthy of the challenge. A family can lose a child under many different conditions, Tara. If a child takes on the taint, it could limit their lifespan? Maybe cause some other form of birth abnormality? These problems exist though no matter what. Without enough hard details, I for one am not willing to forgo the chance of bearing and raising a healthy child out of such fears. So no matter how many excuses you may come up with to leave my side, I am a good and swift rider. As I promised, I intend to create such a staff that I am not chained to the fields here. If you tarry too long in your absence, I assure you, that I will find the time and incentive to come out to gather you back up to me again. I'll not let these Grey Warden's excuse you from your duties to your husband."

"Ha, ha, ha, no I will take that as a promise and possibly a threat if I dare to deny you, under any circumstances. It was so hard for us, Rory when we were younger living together at Highever but not really being together as we should have been."

"I know it was. How many sleepless nights did I have because of you? I resolved it was just as well that I pull the night watch since I wasn't going to get much sleep anyways. How passionately I wanted to love you. Still, I didn't want to give up that dream of making you my wife. So, honor won out as my cause and you had to learn to trust the words that I whispered into your ear late at night."

"Such, the enchanter you were too. Out there in the garden, I really believed, we were lost in some magical paradise. That lovers from the past must also have come out to hide amongst these tall, well trimmed, hedges to relieve the suffering of their hearts. It was so enchanting those nights we stole away together."

"I seem to recall it wasn't so much your heart that you really wanted me to comfort for you."

"Yes, well, I remember how much your pulse raced too as soon as you drew me up close to kiss."

"Probably because I was scared to death of our being caught out together like that alone."

"I will make no apologies for it beating so. I didn't force you to come out and meet me in the garden. Nor was I encouraging you to repeat all of those naughty moves you were so prone to when you felt it was safe and we were alone."

"It was all my fault I see …."

"You made me long for you to touch and caress me. To want to run my hands longingly across your back ….ha, ha and you backside for that matter! I would never think to attempt such things on my own accord."

"I don't believe you. It didn't take very much of an effort on my part to lure you into a more romantic situation."

"So you say? I was never very good at hiding my true intension whenever it came to you. I was madly in love with you and I wanted you to be mine. Mine exclusively. I wanted to take care of you as well. I didn't want to make you suffer for our love. It just seemed too cruel to me. I wanted so much to believe that nothing could stop us. That no one would want to stop us from expressing how much we loved and needed this short time we made up so that we could just be together. How could anyone ever want to put an end to such happiness or deny such a love from anyone?" She squeezed his arms tighter against her right than. Leaning her head back more against his broad chest with a familiar sigh. "Uhm … you always made me feel so good, caught up in your loving embrace. When you kissed me, time and space simply disappeared into some vast universe that only the two of us ever shared. I was such a dreamer back then."

"You were so wonderful and sensual." easily he found himself being drawn back in time by the familiarly seductive tone in her voice, "It just seems to come naturally to you I felt. There was that one night when we were in the garden and a Summer storm came down unexpectedly upon us. Do you remember that night?" Rory spoke softly to her than. He kissed behind her ear, than he kept kissing down her neck while he spoke.

"That evening? Of course… the rain was such a surprise! I didn't expect it to rain upon us so suddenly but it turned into a very special night for us."

"It was. Well, it is a night I will never forget. Even if it isn't one of those stories you would share with your grandchildren."

"I hope not. I wasn't that bad, was I?

"Define behaving badly please?"

"Maybe I was behaving rather foolishly but it was how I felt in that moment. How life for us really was suppose to be like. Hopefully you didn't share it though with anyone else did you?"

"I might have brought it up on a night I was feeling rather lonely and we were talking about our experiences we had with women."

"But they didn't know who it was right?"

"Ser Swindon probably figured it out."

"You mean Kristopher Swindon?"

"He was my closest friend after all. It was such an amazing experience for a young man who had never been so intimate with a woman before. I was delighted at how things just happened so spontaneously. I mean who was this temptress I met in the gardens that night? I had started to kiss you as it began to rain. I was thinking we had to stop what we were doing before you got soaking wet. But you didn't want to leave? You and water huh? You just tossed your shawl over our heads and kept kissing me. When we stopped to catch our breath you asked me to sit down. You told me you were afraid, since you had to reach up to kiss me that the rain would make the ground too slippery to stand upon"

"I mentioned that I really should go but you begged me to stay. So I followed your direction. I removed my coat to sit down on. You than sat down on my lap, tossing your shawl over our heads and we started to kiss again."

"I just couldn't help myself! You were just so irresistible. Getting all wet, I suppose brought back founder memories of you washing in the river I suppose."

"I see…hum.. I don't remember your bringing it up right than? I do remember laughing back at you because it all seemed so insane in the moment. How could I resist though such a wild and crazy impulse? A gush of wind picked up and finally blew the shawl off of our heads but neither one of us wanted to stop. Soon you pulled away from me some, leaning back your head, allowing the rain to wash your hair back away from your face. I waited to see what you would do next but you didn't turn back to face me so I started to kiss down your neck. Just following the river of water that flowed down to your chest. I expected you to look down and warn me I had gone far enough but still you ignored me. So I remember playfully starting to untie the strings to your bodice, slowly, expecting a reaction out of you but still nothing. Until finally you spoke up.."

"Yes, I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to stop. I was curious to see how far you would go? My hair was coming loose and I didn't like it getting into my face. The rain washed it behind me quite nicely I felt. Plus I wondered what your reaction would be if I didn't say anything? All I could think about than was how hot we were getting and how cool the rain felt against my skin. You seemed so curious about me and I knew what you must have been thinking. In some unexplainable act of passion I simply tugged at my loosened sleeves and pulled them down. The water, it just felt so invigorating with your kisses."

"And I suppose you thought that no one would want to come out this far in the pouring rain than? I couldn't explain why you suddenly did what you did to me!"

"I wanted to shock you. It did work."

"Oh yeah! Remember? At first I thought you didn't mean to well…, expose yourself so much. We were still outside after all! I couldn't force myself to take my eyes off of you though my conscious was screaming that I shouldn't be doing this."

"I looked down at you and said, "You stopped kissing me. Why?"

"Smiling like a devious sea witch you were and here I was, nervous and taken back some by your unexpected behavior. Little more of you now was left to my imagination. Of course a part of me was thinking this is exactly what I wanted to be doing. That part usually wins out unfortunately. Or fortunately, depending on how you want to view the situation. I finally broke the spell long enough to look up at you, thinking about what you had just said to me. Also taking into account that you were not even trying to hold up your dress to preserve your modesty as you normally would. So I started back to where I left off and only paused when you sighed out loud from my kissing. I was feeling now like a man possessed by emotions I worked hard to avoid. I could tell you wanted me to keep kissing you. I didn't want to stop either. Seeing the rain running down all over you was very mesmerizing." He recited feeling his pulse quickening from just recalling the things that happened that night from his memories of its' enlightenments.

"You starting to fondle me which felt so good. At that moment I was simply overwhelmed by the sudden urge to see what it felt like to have your lips against me. I knew by the way you had kissed down my neck before that you were so curious about things that you could not so easily see. Or if my neckline plunged you found it difficult to turn away when I bent down to pick something up. How Cecilia and I would burst out laughing once we hurried down the hallway where you couldn't see how poorly we laughed over your embarrassment. Over that spell you obviously fell under at such moments."

"How kind you two were to laugh at our weakness'. It just made me turn even redder in the moment."

"I know! You would pretend to get angry over something made up just hoping to hide how embarrassed you were that you got caught! Gawking as you were!"

"I wasn't trying to gawk at all! I was as surprised as you were in the moment to be caught so …."

"So what? Staring at an opportune moment? So shameful for a young man in your position to be so found out like that!" Tara faked a disapproving look his way.

"I wasn't trying to be so rude. You know better than that. It was so ladylike to go rushing out of the room like two little girls giggling away like children?"

"No, I would think not but to burst out laughing at your expense seemed too cruel. Even if you were the one gawking at me like that."

"Because that didn't bring everyone in the room to turn to see what all the fuss was about? How did I know you were going to just bend over like that? Right in front of me no less? You did it on purpose. Trying to embarrass me because you two were bored to tears over the evenings entertainment."

"If that was true, than I applaud myself for conjuring up something much more exciting than what must have been boring us to sleep that evening at least."

"Did you really do things like that on purpose? Just to embarrass me with?"

"What do you think? Weren't we suppose to drop our handkerchiefs to prompt young men to bend over so that we could kick them easier?"

"I don't believe that really was the custom's intension, Lady Cousland."

"No? Oh well, it did make it so much easier to get a boy to stop staring at you when it started to become a bore."

"I knew better than to make it quite so easy for you to kick me around so well. No, you had to work harder if you wanted to catch me doing something I probably wasn't suppose to be doing."

"What were you just saying about pretending to be angry when really what you were was embarrassed by your own behavior?"

"It was getting harder to get past your silly games as you got older. You had a lot more to distract me with and it was hard not to notice it."

"You! Deserved every moment of embarrassment I could heap upon you, dear Ser. Even though I do admit, we were acting very childish. We were still young. I was hardly going to play those flirting games other girls grew so fond of. Unless of course I could find something fun to come of it all."

"No not you. It was good for a laugh whenever some poor fool did fall for that trick of yours. It's a wonder any boy ever fell for you in the first place."

"Oh many did but not as you are suggesting!"

"No, I was being serious. Usually, it was all done on a dare. Those of us who knew your game couldn't help but play along whenever we could. Watch really did get boring after a couple of hours, watching the crows fly by."

"Than how is it that you become so smitten with me? If all I was, was a mischievous prankster who loved to embarrass the boys just so we could laugh at you?"

"You know why. I was also smart enough to see how you played your games so that I too could take advantage of them and play along. I also didn't have to gawk at you because I knew very well what you hid under your dresses. It was just bad timing on my part and your bringing attention to me suddenly that caused me to blush. Which yes, we all know how much I hated it so it did make me angry. I didn't have to make that up. It was the truth." This he stated as fact though maybe, it wasn't true in all cases. That thought did make him laugh at himself before coming back at her with another reply. She looked back over at him unimpressed with his answer.

"Come now, Tara, if I happened to catch you looking up at me, didn't I just smile back at you?"

"Yes, but that was once we got older."

"At some point I figured out how to embarrass you, didn't I? Of course, by than, how could I really complain about such a view?"

"You were so cruel."

"No more than you were to me back than. I had a lot of catching up to do as well. I could not get away with as much mischief as you always did. At least, once we were older, we did get punished a lot less."

"We were better at playing the game and teasing was to be expected among teenagers. It was still a lot of fun."

"I do remember when it stopped becoming as much of a game as something more serious."

"That's when it became a lot more fun."

"You mean, a lot more dangerous."

"That too but it took some time before I was willing to allow much of that to sink in. Finally, I knew you really were in love with me. Still, I wasn't quite sure, just what that would lead us up to yet? That particular night in the garden though, I wondered what you would do. I couldn't quite say I knew exactly how you would play that hand out."

"You weren't afraid of getting caught in such a state? I was waiting for some kind of retribution that never came from you."

"I wasn't even thinking about it. I was remembering Mariane, and Nan, talking away in the kitchen about how rude some men were and how they loved to try to see down under your dress. So I flippantly asked them why bother? Boys know about girls and girls know about boys don't they? Nan said of course but that doesn't seem to stop them from wanting to see girls undressed. So I said well, I think if you are married you have to be that way to have babies right? Mariane just chided me, telling me not all men get married and there were places the men would go where they met up with women who got paid to take off their clothes. I was a little shocked and Nan shut up Mariane rather harshly. Reminding me that ladies do not take off their clothes unless they are married or in their room behind sturdy doors. Now I was confused and so curious. I suppose I now paid more attention to boys and where their eyes were going. Before, I guess I wasn't grown up enough to bother with but now I knew more about what you were so curious about."

"I imagine none of them talked to you about why, ladies try to cover their bosom, am I right? The part about how it arouses men to think more about such things as mating, by any chance? Hum?"

"No", I answered you back and then wickedly asked you if that was what you were thinking at that moment?"

"I was honest wasn't I? Trying to remember. . . I was rather delighted to have such a lovely view. It definitely was on my mind."

"So much so it seems you started to get the shakes. It seemed as though you were getting cold but I couldn't imagine why? It was so hot out that evening and you seemed hot to the touch? Well sort of clammy by that point. I attributed it to your being so wet. I remember pulling you closer wanting to comfort you. I was afraid that you might catch a cold?"

"And you know why I was acting that way now, right?"

"Yes, I was playing but than I didn't understand what was happening with you back than. I just remember feeling so free! Free from that tiresome bodice. From people always telling me what to do or not to do. Free to feel your warm kisses and how they made my heart race so. I just wanted more and more of you. Not even knowing what all that entailed but still wanting to enjoy how wonderful it must feel to press up against your bare chest. I had by then seen you, well, mostly undressed already. You did not look much like the young boy who came to us years ago."

"I wasn't the only one."

"True. There were many young boys who came our way. You were the only one I was eager to be with. Honestly, I was just wondering if you might be outdoors since I did not see you in the walkways. "

"So you actually went looking for me a the river?"

"It was a hot afternoon. I had a stuffy day stuck inside with my tutor. I couldn't wait to get outside to the river. I was determined that day to jump right into it."

"With your dress on?"

"Completely clothed, dear Ser. Though the thought of shedding them all was indeed a temptation. However I knew too well, to be caught in such a way would get me banned from going outdoors at all. So, imagine how surprised I was to come upon you out there?"

"But you said nothing to me? So you were spying on me. Is that polite?"

"No it was not. If you caught me though I was sure you would throw rocks at me or threaten me in some obnoxious way."

"I doubt I would have done that. Depends on how old I was at the time? From your words, I'd say I was beyond that sort of reaction by than."

"You were around eighteen I seem to recall? So anything was possible. I was pleasingly impressed at how strong you had become. You are so handsome. When you brushed your fingers through your wet hair to push it out of your face, I wanted to just swoon. Now that is a man I could definitely fall in love with I thought laughing to myself. I remember just letting myself fall backwards, loosely hitting the grassy clearing behind me because it all made me feel too giddy in the moment. My world was just spinning away around me back than. Obviously because you know, I already was in love with you. How silly that all sounds right now."

"You truly were a very silly girl. But all of that was soon to change. It happened so fast it seemed to me back than? I thought you were a nescience at times when we were younger. But when you got older. That is when my feelings made a more dangerous turn. Swindon would notice the way that I stared at you. No longer was I simply pulling at your dress ties or tossing pebbles at you to make you upset."

"I didn't miss those days either."

"I was bored. You would walk by and I just couldn't take my eyes off of you. Everything about you kept my attention." Rory confessed and than paused. Pulling her tighter into his arms as he spoke. Than, he rested his head on top of her own before he continued with such sorrow. She could feel the weight of his words with his confession.

"When you were gone, Tara, Swindon looked, staring at me and than mimicking a rope around his neck. He asked me how tight does the noose get before you really find you cannot catch your breathe?"

I thought he was mad. But later upon reflection, it made more sense to me. I couldn't give him an honest answer. He told me that was because already I had lost all of the oxygen to my brain."

"That sounds like a rather crude joke don't you think?"

"He might have been suggesting more but what he meant was I was so taken by you, I wasn't doing a good job at hiding it any longer. He was sure I had lost any sense at all. He meant, I was a dead man."

"That is cruel of him to say so."

"But he was right. Part of growing up meant that loving someone changes us over time. What started out as just playful flirting was now deadly serious. I was a dead man if I didn't find some way to break this spell you had me under."

"I am no witch. Or mage for that matter. Often back than I had to move from one place to the other. It's true, my way of dressing was more ladylike but that was expected of me."

"Ah those plunging necklines I so admired. I asked Swindon were they getting lower? He laughed at me and told me, no, I was just more of a pervert than I use to be."

"I'm sure you both had a good laugh over that! I just grew a bustline, so it must have seemed that way? Of course, mother was using me to try to catch a husband for me. Father would just look at me and ask my mother if she wasn't going too far? Surely any man could see I wasn't a little girl any longer. Was he to have to beat all of his men so often to keep their eyes off of his daughter?"

"Well, we all know the answer to that question at least. I must commend her on her fine work. There seemed no end of suitors who tried to get their hands on you."

"I hated them all. I remember often having to stuff my dress with some sort of scarf or blouse to try to hide myself. Fergus would laugh so hard at me. Tell me I better stay away from his guards dressed like that if I knew what was good for me."

"He was only looking our for our best interest."

"Why was it always me who had to dress so provocatively and than try to hide from everyone because of it? It was so cruel of mother to do that to me. Now, even you acted strange around me. I often would slip into my training outfit just so I could sneak outdoors. I had to get away from it all."

"Didn't you like dressing up? You looked so beautiful in your ball gowns. In my dreams you dressed up just for me. But in reality I knew better. I was never in a good mood during those events. I wanted to be though. More than you will know."

"If you were allowed to dance than I would have a real reason to want to look my finest. You know, my maids and my friends all teased me because of my feelings for you. Cece, would see how hard they worked on dressing me all up, like a doll to be put on display and mother was very picky about the final results. They, all except for mother, would catch me smiling and ask me if he knew how much effort you put into trying to please him?"

"They did not. How am I suppose to believe this tall tale of yours?"

"Because, you know it was true. At least by than, I was sure if all of these other men begged for my attention, surely, you too had to be impressed."

"That is a lot of wishing don't you think?"

"If I had any doubts at all, they were simply all washed away that Summer's night weren't they?"

"What a wicked temptress you became. You were only sixteen at the time I recall. I remember doing the math and reminding myself of what must be going through your head the night you are speaking of I think. What it was like to be sixteen? I was thinking your parents had done a poor job of educating you as to why women needed to be more modest around young men. I was sorely tested that evening. I was told that part of a woman's purpose was to keep their men in line and to not lead them astray like that."

"Lead you not into temptation, right? Was I leading you or just following your lead? You were kissing me. Was it so wrong to want you to keep doing that?"

"Oh, so very wrong. You tried to get me to take off my shirt and there was no way I was going to do that. Then you still lifted it up. I was helpless to stop you from removing it from me. And than you slowly moved your hands up my chest until you wrapped your arms seductively around my neck. Pressing than up against me, I thought I was going to have a heart attack, my dear. I was however powerless to stop you from doing it. I couldn't fight my own longings deep inside of me. Obviously you had a lot to learn about men. I was trying madly to think of how to explain it to you without hurting your feelings. Not to mention how much that wicked part of me was scolding me for interrupting this sensuous moment. Could I not just relax and enjoy the view? Oh, you are so beautiful. To touch you like that made me shiver inside because that is what happens to men when they get too aroused of course. I was afraid to admit that to you. As if my weakness would offend you. It was a compliment that you could excite me so easily in such a way but I was sure you were taught that it was some perversion in a man's nature that made him start thinking like some sort of animal, Even though we have so much in common with them. More than most of us are willing to admit."

"I was rather naïve about that. I just wanted more to imagine you by. It was innocent enough to want to feel how nice it must be to lie up against your bare chest. I know you worked hard to build yourself up like that. It was a fantasy of mine that I just couldn't resist. I also thought that you might like it if I did."

"It is a bit much to ask. Especially considering, your state of dress at the time."

"You are probably right. It was a wonderful experience for me. I remember your pulling at my dress so that I could sit now facing you forward. You pulled me than tightly into your arms and kissed me so passionately just than. Afterwards, we were both so out of breathe! You than leaned down to whisper into my ear."

"I remember now saying, "My love, I cannot tell you how much right now I wish we could be the lovers you are longing for us to be. I love you so much it hurts right now."

"Hurts?" That was not what I was expecting you to say to me. I remember resting my head just than against your naked chest, holding you so close and feeling so insecure. "Why would it hurt you to hold me close? To kiss me when that was all I wanted you to do more than anything else? I knew we belong together."

"Because, I want to make love to you but I can't. We can't just yet. You are too young and the risk is too high for us to manage."

"I said that I didn't understand? Wasn't this what you really wanted? My parents were already trying to marry me off to other strange men. I only wanted you."

"Yes and no. Yes, I wanted you so much but no, not enough to risk losing everything that should have opened up for us if we just waited, a year or two, until I was better situated. You know my love that one night would never satisfy either of us. Even back than. I can tell you in all honesty and we both know it is true. Once we were finally really together. Neither one of us could bear ever being parted from the other."

"I would have endured. If even for that one night if I knew you loved only me. I feared I was going to be married off to some man I hardly knew. How could I ever endure such a thing, if I never knew your love? How I anguished over just the thought of it. Mother and I got into such rows over it. More and more our grand castle become a place it was getting harder and harder to go back into."

"I 'm sorry, what do you mean by that comment?"

"Just the things my mother and my maids said to me. Fate determined that I must leave my home. Taken away by some prince who would gather me to where my real destiny laid. It was all such rubbish. If Highever wasn't to be my home where did I belong? And to whom? I didn't want to hear any of it. My mother spoke as if I was too immature to accept my fate. I wasn't. I knew my own mind. I had my own dreams of what real happiness was suppose to be like. I wanted to be with you. For us to marry and raise a family of our own. If it couldn't be in Highever, that didn't matter to me so much. As long as I had you. To love and keep me from harm. So maybe, you can imagine how hard it was to hear you say that you didn't need me at that particular moment. I was just too young still to understand the price. How much I was putting you at risk. I was afraid I was running out of time and that maybe you really didn't want me as anything more than a playmate. It was just a weak moment on my part."

"I understood that. I was pushing you emotionally too. Not thinking that you could be lead on so much to want to be more intimate with me. It wasn't talked more commonly among men. Only with women who worked for money. As if those who simply love another could never desire the comfort a man can give to a woman. We just weren't told things like that. I mean outside of marriage of course. No matter what, Tara, you are royalty and you know to meddle with the powers that be was not good policy. Not if you wanted to live out any sort of life of your own as it were. It probably didn't come into discussion more because we might start thinking that our loving a woman was something they too desired and maybe we weren't such scoundrels for trying to give them the love that they too desired from us? I'm sure to preserve your maidenhood for your husbands."

"Yes, of course. It was still a beautiful memory for me, my love." His fiancée said after turning around to face him. She reached up tenderly to stroke his head. Running her finger through his hair as she often did. "How marvelous you really are to me. Not just for your marvelous chest. Those alluring, pale green eyes of yours and this amazing red hair. You always scoff when I tell you how handsome you are. And yet all I could dream about, even in those early days, was how wonderful it would be to love you always. Even if one night was all the Maker would grant to me, it was my fondest of wishes."

"You really were such a silly girl back than. Maybe, I want to be desired for my strength of character? My steadfastness in battle. My enduring loyalty to your family. Or maybe, how much I was and have always been it would seem so in love with you? I mean plenty of men have fine physics. Especially there at Highever. The Teryn and Fergus worked us hard but we wanted to be the best. Not just me but the majority longed to test our strength in battle. If only to see it done? To be able to hold those victories in your hands. It is an incredible accomplishment."

"Those are all good reasons to fall in love with a man. I was only sixteen. Please forgive me for only wanting you because of how handsome you were. True, there were other fine men to be had. Even Swindon was an attractive man. We both know how much Cecelia loved him and I was sure, he felt the same way about her. Not that it matter much to me? No, I am silly and shallow but I am no fool. I admired you for many reasons. I was sure, if ever I was called upon to lead in any important position within Fereldon, you were the very best of men to be had. I did know all of this but at the time, my life was closing in on me. I was forever trying to outwit all the traps men were laying out before me. All the while dreaming only of you. Did you know that Lord Howard called me out on such a point?"

"I did not."

"Of course you wouldn't. He demanded to know how was it that had my heart and desires been so wound up so that no other man could have me so. What was his purpose in being here right now? A play? A composition perhaps? I turned away. We are on the terrace I remember. Than I just laughed out loud."

"He couldn't have found that reaction very amusing. He thought he was a serous prospect no doubt."

"Oh, I really didn't care! When I gained my composure I told him he was quite right. I was desperately in love with another man. Whose very presence made my heart soar as if it had wings to fly!"

"That couldn't have gone over very well did it?"

"Quite right. He was so mad at me. Why was my family wasting his valuable time if I was to have no other man. He than demanded that he had the right to know the name of his rival."

"Again I just laughed but this time at him. I told him first of all he had to become a serous competitor. By his very presence, I could assure him that he was not. Once more he demanded to know the man's name and I told him it was a well guarded secret. Such a man only lived inside my dreams. Sadly, he could not measure up to all that I needed in a man."

"You do have such an evil way to bring down a man. I recall more than a few occasions when I was ever that dear to you in our past."

"How you loved to try my patience! I had to be perfectly clear to the man don't you think? Besides, he was almost old enough to be my father. What was mother thinking in allowing such a man to have an audience alone with me? All it served was as practice in having to put a man down into his proper sphere. I didn't want to bring the man so low but he pushed when good manners should have made him just accept my words as true and be done with the whole affair. I did not invite him or ever encourage such engagements of him especially."

"So feisty you get when men irritate you so. I am grateful that you didn't blurt out my name. Your mother would have my head if he dared to challenge me for your hand. I doubt I would even get the chance to put him in his place? No. She would have eliminated the obstacle, being me, if she knew why your were being so stubborn."

"Do you think I should have just come to father and beg him for my chance to be with you?"

"Not if you ever wanted to leave your room again. As I told you many times, he may have loved me like a son. It was never like a son-in-law however. I had to make Captain of the Guards first. Than, I would be as vital to his service as your brother was. Until than I knew I didn't have a chance at convincing your father I was worthy of his only daughter."

"Would than that he had four or twenty daughters than. I cannot see how precious I was to him, if I was only a pawn that he could use to gain more power and influence in the realm. I swear to you Rory, had they forced me into marriage, it would never survive the wedding night."

"He rather think that you would just murder the man and let Beowulf take care of the rest of him. At least that is how he would tell it to us if he dared to act in such a way. That was why, I still had so much hope that he would see that you belonged with me."

"We both knew that was true. I'll never understand that part of him. The part of him that couldn't see how happy we would be together? We would have given him many grandchildren to keep his rule strong. Fergus was such a disappointment to my parents in that way. How could I do such a thing with a man I did not even love? Impossible. Not when my love was right there. I could even touch him and feel how strong his love for me grew. That Summer night I sighed thinking, finally, when I laid in bed at night, now I knew why couples wanted to share a bed together. That even though you didn't push me to sleep with you, you did have those feelings for me deep down hidden inside for me somewhere. It comforted me some knowing this. After everything my parents were putting me through at the time. I needed you to keep my dreams of happiness alive."

"Funny because it made me completely miserable. Any doubts I made up to keep me from plotting away, too many times … I'm not sure it is right to admit this? How I was so sure that I could get away with sneaking into your room and making all of yours and definitely my dreams, come true. The whole plot was determined to drive me completely mad."

"Somehow you still survived it all. I couldn't help myself back than. I really was concerned that maybe your love was not strong enough or your desire was not as passionate as my own was. I didn't like how others made me feel as if it was wrong for me to feel for a man the way that I did? As if it was so wrong for a woman to ever want to be in the company of her lover. We needed to please our husbands but did they ever want to please us too? Why did I even have these desires in the first place? It was such a pleasure to be so close to you. Even a comfort of sorts? Oh, to be so much in love with a man and to feel his desire for you too? I know, I know, it was terribly wicked of me but now? We love each other even more freely than we ever have before."

"Aye and we have quite a belly here to prove it true!"

"Touché! Point well taken. I made all of that up to you. At my parents funeral and the memorial we held for the others at our first visit back to our home in Highever. You can hardly complain that despite how painful that was for the two of us to have to come back to, we still didn't find our first night there quite memorable. After I snuck you into my room later that night."

"No, I cannot. I was very grateful that your brother was happy enough moving into your parents old bedroom."

"He actually offered it at first to me but I declined it. That would have haunted me too much. Especially since I had so much mischief on my mind."

"I would have brought it up. That would have haunted me too much as well. It would have made me uncomfortable at least. Might not have minded the extra space?"

"No, not you! I liked the fact that you couldn't move too far away from me after you fell asleep."

"It didn't matter did it really? I never move too much away from you. Sometimes I get too restless and I don't want to wake you up. Even than I always find the need to gather you back up close to me eventually once I can cool off some. I sleep better when I have you in my arms because than I know you are safe and warm enough at night."

"Me too. I just like feeling that connection between us. It doesn't make any real sense but still it comforts me and helps me to sleep better. But back than I was just so confused and still trying to figure all of these emotions out in my poor mind. Too much was not talked about or quieted when really we should be talking more about it not less."

"Since so much effort is put into teaching us how to think for ourselves, is it any wonder that you had so many questions about growing up? It was very sad though that you really didn't have another woman around you to reassure you about becoming a woman and how wonderful that can be. That is if you are lucky enough to find a good and loving husband of your own."

"I had women all around me but no one I could trust with our secret. I had already found that man though? Now the challenge was what did it take for me to become his wife and share with him all of the love that I had for him in my heart."

"You really are so special to me. So lovely. So sweet, in how good you are to me. How could I not want to return such passion and love back to you? I think that experience took us to a new level in our relationship, don't you?"

"Oh yes, we were unlocking Pandora's Box, bit by tiny bit. It wasn't really so bad doing it that way. We had so much to discover about each other and I was so eager to learn. As I am about almost all things in this life."

"I was definitely a fly in your spider's web. Willing to let you spin your web around me gladly. Anticipating every day, what new thing I was going to learn about you. It was a wonderful experience while it lasted."

"Blame it all on the balmy weather. Our young hearts still learning how to love each other. It really isn't any wonder than that finally you found the courage to love me more. We became with child so early. When I remember moments like that I guess I'm not too surprised."

"Still I should have shown more caution. I'd be dishonest though if I said it would have been with some meager amount of disappointment. Since most good couples do not come together in such a way without a contract of marriage. They do not have to bother with such concerns or a need to take any precautions themselves."

"No, I would suppose not. So we can blame Alistair for our total lack of self-control and abandonment of what little propriety would have lessened our desire for each other."

"Oh, I thought about it at times. How much could I really trust what Alistair told you? It could have very well have been the story of a jealous man or one who was trying his best to seduce you for himself? We really had no one to rely on other then his word. I just felt he might be biased that is all."

"Men. It isn't his nature to be so deceptive."

"Oh, no? Not telling you he was in line for the throne, that wasn't deceptive at all?"

"So am I for that matter. Even though we know it will never be. He was honest about all of the other things he had told me? I had to worm it out of him, of course, usually."

"He was just flirting with you, you know. The more outrageous the story the more you had to ask him sensible questions to find out the real answers. He was just trying to take up more of your time."

"Says the master to his mistress."

"I answer your questions easily enough. Even the really hard ones that I know you won't like the answers to."

"Sometimes, I almost wish you would lie to me or play innocent. In time I recover I suppose."

"I am grateful than that you do. Sometimes we do have to make hard choices in our lives. I am not perfect. You are closer to it than maybe I am but we must build our relationship on trust. Had I not been honest, it would have hurt you more to find it out from someone else. Especially someone who didn't know or understand the motives for my actions."

"I know, you must be right. I have no other choice but to trust you, Rory. Just understand that I trust you with my heart and I have been forced to grieve too many losses as it is. Now, you must be true to me, for I do not see how my heart can withstand any more pain without it overwhelming me for good."

"My love. . . such a love as this; I understand your words and you must believe me when I say, I do not make oath's lightly. I will be there for you and for our child. I cannot guarantee there will never be anymore sorrow in our lives. I can say, I will not be the author of it, as long as am still breathing, until my dying breathe. I know and I have told you many times, my heart is still beating because of the love I bear for you and now our child. I know, we cannot know if we will have the chance to become parents ever again like this in the future. I am overjoyed though knowing we will have at least one, hopefully, that is truly our own. As much as I love you, it just seems right by the Maker. Considering our great sacrifices to end the Blight that this be our well deserved reward. I could ask for nothing greater in life. Other than your safe delivery and our opportunity to live out our lives as a family that is."

"Oh, Rory, you do say the sweetest things." She leaned back against his chest once more. Tilting her head to the side so that she could kiss him for his reward.

"It is too easy for me to steal kisses from you." He told her as he embraced her tighter while they kissed.

"Probably because I long for them as much as you do. But I must get some sleep tonight. They will fuss with my hair for hours. This and that will be changed and rearranged before I am deemed fit for my day of days."

"More like our trial by fire you mean? Already I dread what my friend will say at our reception. I have threatened the man with violence so severe, he will be begging me for release. This I promised to him if he was too flippant with his words. I will show him no mercy."

"I'm sure that has tempered, Capt. Wilton to behave himself. He is as bad as you are when it comes to idle threats."

"We will see. He knows how much I crave a good fight now and than."

"Yes, but we won't fight tomorrow, right? If you must kill the man, please, save it for a weekday, I beg of you."

"Humph, you ask quite a lot of me lately. We have ended our nights sweetly after a good fight as I seem to recall?"

"But those fights were ones we fought regularly and our very existence hung on the outcome of those battles."

"Granted, my life is not in danger by any means. Only he should be trembling in his boots if he dares to defy my stern request for some decency."

"I can only imagine how he must have replied to all of that?"

"Maybe you could. He is just jealous because I have a beautiful woman sleeping in my bed. Not to mention a potential heir not too far off from now."

''Milo has his own family to content himself with."

"I suppose. He's an old man. His wife must be bored with him by now? All I care about is where I am suppose to be laying down my head tonight. You must change your mind about this. I will not conceded this one to you."

"Despite all of your very good, if biased, arguments, I must say thee nay. Not out of cruelty. I have to give you some incentive to meet me at the Chantry on time."

"I am not a child. I want this as much if not more than you do. Fine, fine, I will give in. Only because this babe of ours keeps getting bigger and I can only imagine how much of a burden this is on you. I know sleep has to be important for the well being of you both. Nor must you worry about how much I will drink tomorrow. It would be a poor showing for a new husband to pass out on his wedding night. Though many, I am told, have done just that. Now, if I cannot sleep in our bed you must tuck me in tonight."

"Considering how many marriages are arranged, that could be a blessing for the bride."

"Oh, perish the thought! Only Alistair would be so naïve. Of course Oghren is rarely ever sober. If he wasn't drunk, I doubt anyone could tolerate him at all?"

"I quite agree. So, before I do pass out onto the floor, let us take you to bed so I can go to sleep this night. I thought you just told me, you are not a child?."

"I did. Maybe it would be better if I tucked you in, instead? I am pretty confident I can carry you up a flight of stairs still but just in case I might fumble, why don't we try that instead?"

"You promise to go to your room afterwards? She looked up at him with doubt painted all over her face.

"I will obey. So come along than. Let's be on our way." Rory pushed her forward and then suddenly, … surprised her by lifting her up into his arms.

"Ooohh!" She let out in surprise.

"I know, I am getting a little ahead of myself here but it never hurts to practice now, does it?" He quickly kissed her lips to quiet her protests while she wrapped her arms around him to stay warm as they headed up the staircase.

"I have heard of a rehearsal dinner, Rory, but this isn't usually something couples rehearse before their wedding night."

"I'm not so sure about that. There is what we tell others and than there is what we really are doing up during those late hours of the night. Even though we were separated and I know, I was trying to forget you, you know, it never worked. How I dreaded those lonely hours when the memory of your warmth, your love, was the only thing that ever brought me real comfort at night. It seemed like such a wicked curse at the time."

"Maybe I am an evil witch, after all. And here it was Morrigan you spoke so ominously about at camp." Now, she was twirling around a misplaced strand of his hair as she spoke lying down comfortably in his arms.

"I have no doubt at all that you must have tainted me with some notorious toxin to make me fall madly in love with you. I have been stricken ever since the day I first laid eyes on you."

"I had never been so smitten with a boy before either. It really was such a magical time in our lives."

"Perhaps, I have shrugged off some of the usual traditions our parents would have appreciated our practicing but I make no apologies for my actions."

"No, not you. By the time though, that we both ran into each other again, too many years kept us apart when we should have been together in marital bliss. Maybe by now we would have had a couple of children of our own."

"That would be a realistic assumption. I'm sure I could have at least outdone your brother, Fergus, in that arena."

"Oh, you! Maybe the challenge would have done him good? Though he would be dragging you along with him, where ever he deemed it necessary to be at the time."

"All the more sweeter than to be by your side when we returned. I would promise you to be the first soldier back through our gates, every time." He grinned suggestively.

"And I would be there standing ready to have you back in my arms once again."

"It would have been, wonderful, my love. Finally, I will be able to make you my wife. These last couple of months were what dreams are made of. I have enjoyed our freedom to be together. To take you through my old haunts, share with you the memories I hold dear from my early childhood. The games we play now though are much different. But still just as much fun. At least it is for me."

"I am so happy you enjoy having fun as much as I do. We are such a good match, Rory. I feel like we have been honeymooning all along since we got here."

"I'm happy to hear you say that. I have had to do a lot around here but knowing I had you there to look after me, it made my incentive even stronger to make this land thrive. For our own family now."

"A family of our own. We have so much of everything I long for. I just can't seem to get use to all of this freedom, Rory. All of my life was always so scheduled for me. I was starting to feel trapped behind those sturdy castle walls. Even though I did often walk the halls in wonder, imagining what sort of life my ancestors must have led in days gone by?"

"I doubt their lives were half as exciting as our own."

"You may be right. That all depends, right? My father was a young, robust man when he fought to free our Country from the Orlesians. As dashing and daring as you are yourself. Though my attraction to you, young man, is so much more physical. Intellectual. Now I fear that fire that burns within me burns even brighter. Ignited by such a lusty man. Just as I am sure you think you deserve all of the credit for that." She stuck out her tongue in rebellion.

"And why not? You saucy girl. If you weren't so adorable, I hardly think you would have gotten away so lightly with the mischief you loved to cause."

"It was fortunate, to be my father's only daughter, I must admit."

"Even if he had a dozen, I know you would have still been his favorite."

"That is very kind of you to say. All of my charm though was not enough to sway father to see what really was right for my future."

"Your mother had big plans for you."

"You mean, she was hoping I stay, "this" big for some time to come!"

"Well yes, I do believe she felt you should at least create a few grandchildren for her amusement."

"She should have had more children of her own than. If that was her most fervent wish. The least she could do is match me with a man whose company I found it a pleasure to be with."

"So, you find my company suitable enough for the task, is that what you are implying?"

"You are good enough. At least you are fertile. What the future will bring us is anyone's guess."

"Good enough, you say? Such a compliment considering how many hours I devote to showering so much of my affection on you."

"I didn't mean it to sound so trite. I'm teasing you. Considering how I am still plotting out ways to get you alone during a busy work day? There must be more than just boredom at work here in my head."

"How I look forward too, to those many distraction throughout my days. It is even better now, since I don't have to be afraid of touching you when I want to."

"That seems to be such an overwhelming desire I was quick to find out."

"Why waste a perfect moment, when it can be made so enticing, so fulfilling, when we act upon them? Especially now that I know from experience how much it pleases you for me to do so."

"Why hesitate indeed? It has taken me a little bit of time to adjust to your forwardness but the rewards have always been so ..so.."

"Ah, lots of unspoken words come to mind don't they? Love is so much more than even I could have imagined it to be like. So I hope you forgive me if sometimes, I challenge your sense of decency or right and wrong."

"I do enjoy a challenge. There isn't a moment I don't want to spend it all with you. You know though, once you have me in your arms, all of my protests will cease instantaneously."

"I have the complete advantage of knowing what you cannot resist."

"You, know, that it is you, your kisses, your caresses, well, I'd be a serious fool to fight off any of your affection. I assure you, I am not that fool."

"No, lucky for me. I think? Sometimes I fear I take too many risks? Than I remind myself cleverly that this is my land, my home, no one rules here except for me. And well my father is still here but he allows me to make most of the decisions when it comes to it's upkeep."

"I wonder if he knows what an irresistibly, devious son he raised you up to be?"

"Though it is rather hard to think much about it, I'm sure he was quite a man in his own youth. It was just a pity that he and my mother had such a short time together. I know he must have loved her very much. She was quite beautiful I remember."

"I am happy that at least you have some fond memories of her. She does look beautiful in her portrait."

"Thank you. Though it is very clear to see I take mostly after my father in appearances. I often wonder what our child will be like? I am so curious to get to know it and discover all of its' little secrets."

"Me too. I'm just so amazed at the whole process of being with child and feeling it grow inside of me. We are just so blest that things turned out so well in the end. I will never though be able to shed the feeling that all of this may not have ever come true if not for the Blight and my parents outcome in all of this. To have so much joy come from so much loss…life doesn't always make too much sense to me at times."

"No, I suppose it doesn't. I like to think now though, that had Duncan lived and our home not been so devastated, we both would have been lead to become Grey Wardens. Don't you believe, that had we made it to that point, that we would have finally been together for good? At least that is how I like to resolve things when I think about the past."

"I hadn't really thought of it that way but yes, even if I had to sneak around to see you, how could I resist? After some time however. I can't imagine I could immediately forgive you for giving up hope some in our overcoming the obstacles my parents put before us. Especially when you know, I would have done anything to make you happy and to keep us together."

"I was short sighted. I realize that now. I hope what matters the most, is that I didn't settle down with anyone else. I was never ready to give up the comfort and love I found with you. Your memories haunted me almost every night. I am here now and this is where I will always stay. Or wherever our adventures lead us. I am prepared to prove my love and commitment to our future together very soon now. I hope too that when I hold you in my arms, you can feel how strong my love for you truly is."

"I do feel something magical almost whenever I am with you. It's so wonderful and you know, I only look forward to spending this time alone with you. I hope this big stomach of mine proves once and for all, our commitment to each other."

"Ha, ha, I suppose it does, doesn't it? I'm afraid I have failed miserably when it comes to feeling ashamed of my own actions. An elderly couple would just look at me with reproach but I cannot honestly feel its' prick? Am I so vain or immune to any of their wraith because I feel so safe in our love for each other?"

"I hope so! Though I do know what you mean. It is a little bit easier for you to step aside from their arrows than I. At first it was rather embarrassing. I have no way of hiding the fact that I indulge your every wish. It would be unfair to place all the blame on you still. At least I am mostly a stranger to most of the people who live here. The Blight has affected so many families. It seems for the most part, people are just relieved that some of us have been able to move on with our lives."

"You are probably right. I am glad to hear though that most of the people have been kind to you. It is a difficult burden I have asked you to bear for our sake. We both know though, what a miracle this child is to us. So, I have vowed to myself that I will make every day that we can spend together from now on as important as the last."

"You sound like you are afraid, Rory?"

"A part of me is. I know fate can take one or both of you away from me. I don't know… it is quite possible,…. that I would have been more patient. Blame my father for sharing how my own mother passed away in childbirth or my own insane imagination I can't help that."

"It makes me feel kind of sad though. We have come together under the harshest of circumstances this time. Even with the Blight now past us, you cannot let go of your fears much can you?"

"That I might lose you once again? Yes, it weighs on me constantly."

"I indulge you quite liberally too, mostly because of this fear, I hope you know this."

"I suspected it. Of course, I hope you love me and want to share in my love for both of you. I do worry that something can go wrong with you or me? It matters not. Just know that no matter what our situation might be, my desire for you, is purely motivated by the love I always want to share with you. Not just some fear that you will be taken away from me somehow."

"That is good to hear. Of course, remember, we have so many memories from our childhood together. We have faced our fears so many times and defied them. It is your bravery, my love, that has been so richly rewarded by me. Had you not been the man you grew up to be, we would never have all of this, to lie back and marvel over, ever so much."

"Hum..? Only my bravery? Surely I have more gifts to tempt you with? No matter though. Coming from a true princess who lived her childhood growing up in a castle? This? ..is hardly what you hoped and dreamed for I would suspect."

"I'm sorry, shame on me for not going further in pointing out, again, what a tantalizing man you are to me. You know it's true. Oh, and well, no, you are right about that. As far as where we would live out our lives. Really it depends on which dream you are referring me to? I believe you are bringing up the one where we get married and live happily ever after? I guess I always imagined that we would live in Highever Castle. Only because you never spoke of your real home. You cannot fault me for that, am I right?"

"No, you are right. There is so much to do around here but I promise you that it won't take me too long to make this place a paradise for us both. I mean, well ,..our family."

"Not to worry my love. Considering in one of my dream lives, we traveled all over Fereldon, sleeping in borrowed beds or in a magnificent tent, like the ones they would describe of those exotic people to the East would travel with."

"Ah, yes, does that include a harem too? Or are you thinking of something else?"

"No, of course not. Why would I imagine such a thing? Now you are just trying to spoil my fun. I was only mentioning that our tents would be brightly colored, with scarves' embossed in gold and silver, all sorts of exotic weaves to dazzle the eyes. Maybe to distract us from our cruel surroundings. Though I always imagined there would be an oasis close by to frolic in."

"Oh, you mean a circus tent, right? Silly me! Of course, you would have to have an oasis. You and water! Not that I mind any of that. I'm afraid our reality never quite met up to your opulent imagination unfortunately."

"Alas, it did not. That's true. I did discover that none of that was very important. Having you back in my life filled my thoughts with dreams of what the future might bring to us. What a relief it was to finally have you ..well … here where you belong in my life. Before this, I never could feel planted or settled to move forward with my life. Too many unknowns. I never liked that at all. I didn't even notice, Rory, how I forgot how to dream at all."

"Neither did I. You are right. How we barely even notice it but it is there. I didn't realize how much I had filled up my thoughts or memories with the times we spent together. I was more than ready, though it sounds funny now saying it so openly but it's true, to build my world around you. It's what I wanted more than anything. It was the only thing I could say that I really wanted. Than again, I wanted to be an honorable knight as well."

"We are working hard to achieve our goals. What more is to be expected of us?"

"A wedding so it would seem."

"It is the respectable thing for us to do.'

"I would never imagine having you under any other circumstances."

"Oh, no? I find that very hard to believe."

"Fair enough. It was my wish all right? Circumstances led us down a different path for awhile. But see! In our real world, I wanted to do everything right. In the world we made up for ourselves, it was driving me mad to have to put off how strong our feelings had grown. Love was always suppose to be something refined and gentle. Yet when I had you in my arms and you kept kissing me, it felt like something different than that, didn't it? It had to have more passion. Even lust didn't seem so wrong under these conditions? I remember feeling very confused by it all when I was still a lad."

"Do you mean the desire to break all of the "rules" set before us."

"Exactly. Those lines were getting awfully fuzzy as we grew older. I always wanted to be a good gentleman. I always knew you deserved that from me as well. I hope you understand why things changed so much. Holding ourselves back when our futures were so unpredictable? That seemed more wrong than breaking some of the rules. I knew, if we survived, I would make things right between us. If you would have me as your husband still. I confess though, in the moment, I was willing to settle for having you, in whatever capacity was available to me, for however long I could keep you once more. Even if that meant having to give you up at some point. Just knowing you were mine, even if it was not meant to last. It was more than I could hope for at the time."

"Better that than not at all. I feared too, that maybe your feelings for me had changed over the years. Or worse, your feelings about our having a lasting relationship altogether. It had just been too long since I was truly happy. I was so happy whenever we could be together when we were young. I resigned myself into thinking that even if I was to lose you, no matter how or when or under whatever circumstances, it was worth taking that risk. Even though I was sure, to lose you once more might thoroughly do me in this time for sure. It mattered not. Never was I so happy, so loved, than when we two could be together. So, it was worth the risk. Even if it led to heartbreak once more. By Andraste, I was sure at that point, I was beyond the point that losing anything more would do me more harm. I was so afraid for Fergus. Especially once he heard the news of the fate of his own family. How it must have grieved him so? Yet, would I or even he have given up on life or wished it had never been, just so that we never had to feel such gut wrenching heartache? I believe not. So, too, I had to risk the chance at once more our finding the happiness we once shared. Even if it was only a temporary arrangement. I know, how silly that all must sound right now doesn't it?"

"Only considering my real feelings for you, perhaps? It hurts some that you didn't trust my own feelings or that I know my own heart."

"I'm sorry, if I judged you too harshly. I had to be careful, you understand don't you? When we met again, I had lost so much in so short a period of time. Moreso, you had every reason not to want to trust me. I was the one who was so weighed down by my "obligations" to my family; my people. I hoped that you would marry me when you could. Our love was so strong, Rory, for each other. I…didn't want to be the one to hurt you. You know I rather die than to bring you any pain or suffering on my account at least."

"It was not you though, who made the situation that caused us to be parted. You shouldn't have taken on such guilt. I can understand, though I don't like it. Fergus' fate was still unknown. So you started to think too much like your parents wanted you to, rather than what was really the best for your life."

"Ah, meaning you, right?"

"You know I will always love and care for you. For our family."

"After your rather astonishing confession in Denerim? Hummm …it was understandable. Don't judge me too harshly. Things change and so do what people feel they want or what is best for them. I was not sure if you had already decided it was better that we be apart. Or that maybe, finding yourself weighed down with the duties of a teryn's daughter more confining than you could bear. Was it fair of me to just decide that I was what was best for you? For your future?'

"Yes, circumstances do change a man, so it would seem. But that was only because I really did believe there was no hope for a future with you as my wife. It was painful enough to have to go through the first time. It was something I did have to consider in the beginning this time as well. I too wondered that with Fergus' fate still unknown, you might just bow down to what you were told was your responsibility to the Crown. It was made even worse once I could see, Alistair had some affection for you. Once we knew he would be our next king, would that affect your choice in marriage? Highever demanded much of you and I know you didn't frown completely from your duty to it. That sort of selfishness didn't seem to be in you however. So, if you felt, to ensure the people of Highever a future, you must marry the king, I would not be the one to stand in your way. It would break my heart once more but already, it was in a million shattered pieces. At least knowing you survived Ostagar, the Joining, I had to rejoice in what little in life there was left to be had, didn't I? Neither was I going to stand in your way, no matter what my true feelings were, of what you felt was the author of your own happiness. If that did not include me, I knew I had to let go. Graciously, if need be, for the good of the Cousland family that gave me so many good opportunities in my life up to that point."

"Yes, well, that didn't always bring you what you deserved did it now? Besides my parents, even my own brother later, first turning away your proposal of marriage to me, than you were held back from your promotion to being the Captain of the Guards. Later than you were tortured and nearly lost your life defending my families honor. I believe your debt to us has been paid, seven fold, my love. Oh, how complicated our lives have become haven't they? Luckily, my brother survived through this all, thankfully. Even if he didn't though, I would rather struggle to rebuild my families fortune for the good of my people. I would, as long as I could do that and have you as my husband. It wouldn't be fair to Alistair either, to marry only for the security the Crown would bring to me. I do care for him but as a friend. My feelings however for you, are quite different, If we did not act on the strong drives that our love created, we never would have known the joy it is bringing to us now. You know that once we finally laid together I was entranced by your many talents. I eagerly came back to you for more and more of you to love. Rest easy now, my love. I want to comfort you. Love you, with all of my heart. You are and always will be such a treasure to me. Please do not forget that. Ever." She stroked his head calmly as she rested it on her bosom. Bending down now some to kiss the top of his head. So much like a mother would to a child she held so dear to her

"Ah, see? This really is where I belong."

"Rory you promised."

"I did and when I know you are asleep then I will sneak downstairs to hide away in my other room. Whoa be it to any man who dares to wake me though before I am ready to rise."

"Perhaps you should leave a note on the door? I assure you that I am not rising before the sun at least. We have all morning to get ready. I do not want to have to mull around the Chantry waiting for everyone to arrive. All dressed up I will be uncomfortable enough as it is."

"You? My clothes are no better. Though I am happy enough with the tailoring. Some will say I cannot not see you before the ceremony and that will just make me mad, so better, as you say, we leave not too early. Least we spoil the whole affair."

"Very good. Are you going to change now or were you planning on sleeping in your clothes tonight?" Rising, Tara left to make ready to finally go to sleep.

"I suppose a nightshirt is still in order. You really don't need much at all either." He grinned over as he watched her change into a nightgown reluctantly. Her lavender silk gown must be new he thought but still looked so lovely on her.

She than moved over to her vanity to unpin her hair carefully and than twist her hair to braid up her long dark, wavy tresses.

"That's enough now. The women will surely insist on fussing with your hair in the morning. I'd like to spend at least some time with you before you pass out on me."

"I am very tired. The baby is sapping all of my energy these days. Here, I am coming. I just wanted to do this before I fell asleep."

"Come here. We have only four months left of blissful slumber before we are blessed with a crying, demanding, child who will do its' best to steal all of your time away from me. Not that I don't plan on putting up a good fight. I'll only share you, not give you over, no matter how adorable our child turns out to be."

"I look forward to the many lessons you plan on teaching our child. Though I wish I knew what it would be?" She pondered as she slipped into his waiting arms to snuggle up to him."

"So, is it moving a lot more? Let's see if I can get it to kick my hand." Moving his hand slowly across her stomach he rested it now firmly in one place hoping to get its' attention.

"Well, it is kicking me much more regularly. I can't quite make out if it is a hand or foot? It's so active now which I am grateful for. I just can't help but stop what I am doing to see if I can get it to respond to my touch too."

"Is it kicking you now?"

"When I rest, it gets more active. I suppose my movement settles it some while my lack of movement prompts it to get my attention to move?"

"Then we must teach it to learn to sleep when you need to sleep. Ah, how about here? Is this a good spot?"

"A little bit lower perhaps. Now, press you hand tighter against me. I don't think he likes that too much. Either that or he just likes to play games with me."

"You think he or she can figure out what we are doing out here? I rather doubt it but I can understand, if we make it uncomfortable it might strike back. A child of ours is sure to come out fighting. But my dear, (he spoke now to her stomach),you need to sheath your sword until you are battle ready. Be kind to your mother or you will have your father to answer too!"

"Ha, ha, you must put that to music. It sounds so much like a song a father would sing and play a tune to." Laughing she put her hand over his and pressed harder to tempt the babe to respond to them."

"There! Did you feel that? Or did only I?"

"I felt something. It was so quick I barely felt it."

"He isn't very big yet. A few more months and he will be kicking you and that means me, when you lean up too much against me at night. So I am told."

"Well, let me inform him now, that I push back! He'll not be making the rules in my house. Best he knows his place from the start."

"Oh, you are so gruff now. You'll not always be so stern with him will you?"

"I will show some compassion. If it is a son. A daughter? Maker forbid! I haven't much of a clue how to raise her? I will be the one always trembling with fear over what she might dare to do next! How I will ever be able to separate the two of you, I just can't imagine it?"

"We will be in for quite a battle if it turns out to be more like one of us."

"Father would laugh and tell me it serves you right. For all the trouble you caused me growing up like you did."

"Ha, ha, so it might be."

"Let's just say I expect no sympathy from that old man. I pray he doesn't thwart my child to work against me. Too often."

"He is merely teasing you my dear. Rest easy."

"So you think it will be a boy? How is it that you are so sure?"

"I'm not really. It is just getting so big! I refuse to imagine what I might look like a few months from now."

"It will be interesting. I'm looking forward to it just because I want a healthy child."

"So do I and I love you. So here, kiss me now because I fear my lids are growing heavy and I would hate to fall asleep on you."

"It is something I must bear. It wouldn't be the first time. I was rather concerned I was not doing enough to keep your attention at first but then of course, fatigue is very hard to fight. I do understand and no, I won't take it personally. I actually learned to cherish your falling asleep in my arms. I was just so grateful every night that I still had to hold you close to me. Our fighting the darkspawn got worse and worse for us all."

"True and I felt the same about you. When I could get you to sleep. You are so stubborn about that."

"Just my training, that's all there is to that. As long as we are together I can rest up just fine. I am grateful I can be here to protect you. I cannot complain either about the benefits of having such a duty either. At least for me that is."

"Sounds wonderful." Tara answered back as he leaned over her to kiss her and she lifted up her arms to wrap them around his neck to kiss him back.

"Uhm…you do remember you have to sleep downstairs, right."

"So you keep reminding me but as I grow weary myself, your words grow duller still."

"You promised."

"That when those awful women come here to wake you up bright and early I will order them out of my room hence forth." Still kissing her, he told her rebelliously.

"Oh, that will be quite a site. I promise I will be hiding behind you when she reaches out to swat us like little children."

"Just one of the many incentives I really had in learning to take a beating, now and than. Oh, that was always an entertaining conversation when I was just a young, fresh, lad."

"What is that, my love?"

"Well, of course we must grow stronger if we don't want to get beaten up all of the time. There are however, more reasons for a young man to hone his skills."

"No doubt. Like push-ups!."

"A basic necessity of life for a man. Among other important moves to strengthen your thighs and torso, as well. It always brought embarrassing laughs when the Captain fancied a more provocative incentive to get us to take our training more seriously." He chuckled some remembering his friends faces back then.

"I'm surprised all of you learned anything at all. Except how to woo and conquer women."

"And to hold our liquor, my lady. A drunkard makes a lonely bedfellow we were told."

"I suppose those women where happy to take your money, under any condition. Poor souls."

"Aye, that much is true. I myself am happy enough to have the same woman waiting at home for me at night. No worries my love."

"I am truly blessed than. I hope I haven't disappointed you any."

"No my love. I am overjoyed however, that we did not wait any longer to share a bed. We waited too long as it was but ah, as you can see, if I but got out of line when we were younger? You would be spending all night long trying to get me out of it. While I would be doing everything in my power to stay put in it." He teased her as he hugged her tight.

"We would have had our household in such an uproar! I would imagine our being caught and my only reply was, "Please, let us sleep. Go away and leave us at rest." She mimicked and smiled gaily back at him.

"Now that would have caused a rumble but we both know, it would be true. Two young lovers hardly go to bed to sleep at night. So it is only polite that we be allowed some time to dream about our love and what we hoped for in our future."

"You would never say that to our children."

"You are probably right. Of course, I must take their age under consideration. This I tell only to you. I really do not want it to leave us here…"

"…at the mercy of those unforgiving women. "Serves you right girl for lifting your skirts before your wedding day. Now we get left with the chore of trying to make you look amazingly beautiful, in such a condition that you are found in now." Amelia will tell me to shame me out of my slumber. It's just some nights it is difficult to sleep. My stomach does not feel so at ease, making room for this child of ours. I believe I have finally mastered how to sit up and fall asleep, the two together."

"Very good. Here, I can rub your stomach some for you. It makes some sense that your muscles might be resistant to such a strain against them. Can't quite figure out how everything doesn't end up all cramped up inside of you, now that I put more thought into it. It has to be uncomfortable to have to bear. Sleeping and standing is something of an art for those guards who find themselves on watch after a night of debauchery."

"Yet another of my fathers, simple pleasures! Of course he knew who to harass since he himself was a part of it all. Mother was not going to let him sleep it off. Duty is duty and she had hers and he had his. But only Fergus and I were allowed to heckle father. All of you had to just be polite and take his badgering."

"And here we thought life at Highever was boring? Maybe for some, perhaps. We were always plotting our next adventure. I am happy that I am still plotting away with you."

"As am I." *yawn* umm ..it is nice though falling asleep with you."

"I can't resist the urge much either. How excited I was when you told me you wanted to sleep with me for good in camp. You were like a child who had just woke up from a bad dream. I was delighted and so relieved knowing I could protect you better. Which meant I slept better at night."

"When we did sleep you mean? We were wickedly cruel to the others."

"There were others out there? I can't imagine it."

"You mean you just imagined them all gone when we were together."

"That may be so. I wasn't about to care. Too much was at stake. Not one of them dared to challenge me with it. Well, Wynne started to bring up something but I would hear none of it. You were now mine and no one was going to tell me otherwise. I'm afraid I wasn't too kind but after what your parents put me through? I'll be the judge of my own life, thank you. At least they were smart enough to not bother me more on that subject at least."

"Indeed. Even the worst of them surely saw it as a hopeless cause. I have many memories of our times together to fill all of my dreams."

"I also think that you might be expecting more of these children in the near future. So it's best we stay in practice."

"It might happen? Considering who I am taking on as a husband? Maybe more possible than for most. You really do wish for other children don't you?"

"I wish only for our happiness. And whatever our love will bring to us. I am happy with the few orphans we have taken in so far. Giving them a good home, good food and a chance to improve their lives. We need the help around here. I have so much planned and I need to build up a staff who can manage things properly when we must be away. I want some elves too."

"Elves? Please, I understand that sometimes Zeveran enjoyed taunting you but really, are they not badgered enough, my love?"

"No, you misunderstand me. I was greatly effected by how those slavers took advantage of their poverty. I want to take a few in, to give them a better life. They are good with animals and the land so I know I too can benefit from their knowledge as well."

"That is much better. I'm sorry I thought otherwise."

"Zeveran was purposely annoying. Of course he was jealous and he wasn't the first man I ever had to deal with over you."

"It's so nice to feel so wanted."

"Obviously, none of them wanted you as much as I did."

"Obviously I didn't want any of them the same way that I wanted to be with you. Of course, you had talents they lacked. One man was quite enough for me. I must have enjoyed the challenge since it was not always so easy to convince you that I was all grown-up now."

"I never doubted that. All is made right now. I'm not so difficult to distract now and I hope you find that I am attentive enough, even to satisfy your constant need for attention."

"My? I'm sorry that I am so spoiled. How bored you must be now that you feel I am less of a challenge for your wits and maneuvering."

"I try my best to fill up my time now, plotting out fields, testing grain sources, breeding horses. My life is so much more fulfilling and useful now." He teased her laughing at himself foolishly.

"How wonderful. Than I won't feel so guilty falling asleep now. I'll just have to go back to dreaming about how our lives could have been so exciting to look forward to every night. Sometimes the afternoons, mornings, those long romantic weekends we use to spend together.."

"Here, I was just teasing you. No more teasing. I'm ready to get serious. I was really enjoying that conversation about that Summer night long ago. I hadn't really thought about that lately. I felt so guilty about the whole situation. Not that when it was fresh in my mind it wasn't all I could think about than."

"For me as well. It was probably why we finally got caught."

"Probably. Swindon, how could I forget? When I got back to the barracks, he shoved me as hard as he could back into the wall that night. He knew I had gone out to see you. He probably expected me to be back much sooner since it was pouring rain out and well, I was really soaked. It was apparent I was outside for some time. I was in too good of a mood for someone who normally wouldn't find being in such a state so overwhelmingly pleasant."

"Why was he so angry with you? I mean normally, he was pretty reserved I seem to recall?"

"Yes, but he assumed the worst of me that night."

"That is disappointing. He should have known you better than that."

"He's a man, just as I am. I shouldn't have kept you out in the rain. Only very few things could distract me from such an unpleasant situation. At least in his eyes. My shirt was pulled out, my coat had seen better days and you know how heated I get whenever we are together for too long. In spite of all of this, I must have been in too good of a mood and I couldn't stop thinking about you. Wishing I was going to your room instead of a bunker with a bunch of nosey young men."

"That must have been awkward. At least as a Sergeant of the Guards, you had a room to share."

"I shared a room with Ser Crawford. Not as much of a joy to speak of I assure you."

"I don't remember much about him?"

"Probably because there really wasn't much to talk about him? I swear the man was not right in the head! Truly missed his calling to be a Templar in our humble opinion. Not quite the best choice for a lusty, young, soldier like myself as it were for a roommate. He was one of the Elite Guards who often predicted because of my uhm …sinful ways, surely I was bound for an executioner's axe more so than a Captain's mantle."

"Oh, right. I never liked him much either. What a dreadful man. I just explained that I went out by the lake to enjoy the fresh air. It gets so stifling hot during the day here in the castle and Cece was away with her mother. I always loved to listen to the frogs croak and the crickets sing at night. Then I got caught up in the storm so I waited until it all died down some before making my way back home."

"It must be nice."

"It was since all I could think about was how much I was in love and that you loved me too." She kissed him spontaneously and he went back to seducing her.

"I myself was too distracted and actually I laughed when I realized what Swindon was so mad about."

"That probably didn't impress him much."

"No not at all. I told him I was hardly up for a fight that night but he didn't much care about my thoughts at all. Finally, I had to disappoint him, which took out whatever fun a good fight might have brought him as it were."

"He really should have asked first."

"He should have but I'm sure it was more fun for him to think the worst. Sometimes men just have to find something to get angry about it seems? Just in our nature? Honestly, I bet he was more disappointed that I didn't. I said he could try to beat me up for almost trying but he wouldn't get the same satisfaction from my actually acting like such a cad."

"No I suppose not. Had I done a better job… well, I'm sure I could have changed your mind. I just didn't know how much Swindon was looking for a fight? Pity I didn't realize either that finally conquering the girl of your dreams meant that you had to get beaten up over it later."

"Well, if said girl is only sixteen and not your wife, not to mention a girl you are sworn to protect…"

"It seems we were just lucky that my father didn't send out a brigade to find me."

"No doubt, we had little risk of still being interrupted."

"Really? You mean, we would have merely had an ..audience? Seriously, Rory, don't jest about such things."

"Never. I doubt I could take all of them on together in a real fight. There is a sense of camaraderie among men who sleep and fight together on a regular basis. Most of them knew what a temptress you really are and that I was your victim of choice. Many had bets that I would lose it all in the end. They were happy it was me and not them. Besides, I have to do something really dishonorable to merit such a thrashing. I'm sure we were quite entertaining to watch."

"Rory, now you are teasing me. Maybe you did deserve a good taking down by Swindon after all."

"I felt it might be true in the moment because fool that I was, I let you get me that far. Even though I showed a little restraint, I did take liberties that really no man was permitted to do. Especially with the teyrn's daughter."

"Such an honor it was too. At least you could see past all of that. And I was almost seventeen."

"You were old enough to marry and have children. As you were so intent on proving to me that Summer's evening. Once Swindon gave me a chance to explain, than he quickly apologized and someone came up with some liquor, in condolences. Of course, I had to confess that you were the honorable virgin and I was the disappointed swain in all of this tragic romance."

"So they really never knew the truth?"

"No, of course not. Was I going to tell them what a alluring seductress I had on my hands? Never! Not only to preserve your honor but more for my own benefit. Had I told anyone you really were in heat, we would never have anytime alone together. It was hard enough as it was."

"Such language but I suppose it was true. It finally felt good to be a woman and even better knowing you better as a man. You were grown up. I was afraid of losing you since I knew you were older."

"I also had every reason in the world to want to keep you as mine, always. As long as I could keep that dream alive, I was content with your kisses and caresses' imaging someday I could have you as my wife. Not that if you kept up with that behavior I was going to resist you forever."

"That's good to know. You were just too tempting. How could I not want to spend at least one night as your lover. Of course, I had already convinced myself that my charms would bring you back to me again."

"I know that is true. How guilty I must have appeared that night but you did help me get past some of my hesitation. I needed you as much as you needed me. It was a relief to know, to feel in my heart, that we both wanted the same thing for our future. Before that night, we were just children playing make believe."

"It was just a transition, my love. It took a lot of courage on both of our parts. And a Summer storm but things have a way of working themselves out don't they? I'm so happy that they did. Even if my euphoria probably set the whole household on alert. Fate is cruel sometimes."

"Sometimes but not tonight, I hope for me? It's not that I'm nervous. I just find myself in the mood to play your lover one last time. After this night, I'll just be your husband and we know how boring that must be."

"It does take all the challenge out of it doesn't it? The staff have to be nicer I suppose. I trust though they will find something else to complain about. I'll get those ladies back though when they have to wake up too, to our crying, demanding babe, you just watch."

"Very good. Our having trouble to conceive will only make my job as your husband, to the kingdom, that much more serious. I promised too, to be with you when you must travel away from here. Even if I am your glorified bodyguard."

"You mean, my husband and my lover, right? I must claim some privileges as the Heroine of Fereldon. I'll not be treated any less than a man would in the same position. My mother traveled with my father some and so too you and I. A woman traveling alone has enough to worry about. Especially one with an empty bed. I'll have none of that." Tara told him pulling herself up to kiss Rory to prove her point.

"It will be an interesting assignment. One of my more anticipated ones of course. What soldier didn't dream of having a beautiful woman to accompany him on his long journeys away from home? It will be a little difficult, enduring the snide remarks, the glazed, envious looks the young men can't seem to hide but I hope I can be an inspiration to them. I have had years of practice after all."

"This is why I just had to have a strong, handsome and very brave man as my mate. I think I made the right choice."

"I'm so happy to hear that milady. Since now that I am so captivated by your charms, I have no choice but to take down any man who dares question my right to have you."

"I feel safe and secure. Now I am convinced that if I don't help put you to sleep I'm never going to get any. I'll just pretend it's raining outside."

"Good because I already am. After that night Swindon would always remind me about it when it rained outside. "I wonder where Lady Tara is?" He'd say something like that. To which I would tell him, 'If she isn't

with me than I'm sure she is dreaming about me'." Than we would both laugh knowing what complete and utter fools we really are!"

"Father said I always kept him laughing. Fergus just stated I always gave him something to laugh about. Nice to see I do the same for you."

"You have brought so much joy into my life. I can't bear the thought of living any of it without you. Your father adored you and I believe never wanted to ever part with you. Your brother was just jealous of how much you got away with. Why, you even seduced his second, which really got his goat sometimes. I rest and uhm…enjoy your favors more believing that they both really wanted me to be your husband. They had too many opportunities to get rid of me if they didn't feel I would be the only man they could trust with such an important person in their lives."

"But than why does Fergus act as he does?"

"You know why…it's your mother. I never felt she ever disliked me but she was too convinced that either it was too high of a risk to keep you both together at Highever, if ever it fell under a serious attack, or if the seat of authority had to be passed on to you it wouldn't prove to be a strong enough union. That is if ever Fergus was slain. Not to mention what a catch you were. All of these generous offers for your hand in marriage."

"Maybe the trouble with old age? Most of them were opportunist. There were no men available in Fereldon who out ranked me."

"That may have been so after King Maric passed on and King Cailan foolishly rushed into marriage with his daughter Anora."

"Surely, a missed opportunity for me."

"I was nervous. Many rumors abound in that regard."

"And it is often said that Teryn Loghain took your reputation for rejecting suitors as an opportunity to push the new King into marriage to his own daughter."

"My mother was so angry with me. Blamed me for his actions. There was no peace in Highever for some time because of that rash move of King Cailan's."

"But you wouldn't have married him, would you have?"

"Maker no! At least not of my own doing. My mother's? Whose to say? Obviously it was a match she would pursue ardently. My father could not argue the fact that my marrying the future king would help to stabilize Fereldon but I was only sixteen. I had only met him twice and he wasn't interested in courting back then. My fondest memory of him was his laughing at me once I proved in a knife tossing competition that I was the better of all of his friends."

"That must have made a good impression on him you would think?"

"Oh, yes, watch out for that little girl! She's sure to relieve you of you manhood before she let you come close to her bed!" We all laughed and I agreed with them all that it was very true. I had no intension of marrying any man!" I announced with so much confidence in my voice. One of the women in the group laughed out loud and claimed that, "it must be for love of another woman than!"

"That must have caused such a riot in that wicked crowd on nobles."

"We did laugh a lot more after we got all of that out of the way. I denied it of course. So than another cried out that how can such a princess love anyone more than she loves herself? To that we all were bending over laughing till our bellies ached. For if I couldn't love myself how could I bear life at all? I might as well drown myself in the rushing waters to put myself out of my miseries. Not that I haven't almost done that very thing trying to teach myself how to swim? But as with all things, eventually I will conquer such challenges.

So one of Cailan's friends cried out that the wiser ruler would enlist this woman as his personal bodyguard rather than try to make her a bride!"

"That still would have taken you far away from Highever's grounds. And too far from me as well."

"Cailan did defend my honor, if rather ungentlemanly, that a king who held such a woman so close to him in his service would hardly spend very much time standing outside of his door. A queen would never tolerate such a beauty so close to his side. Even he could only endure such a temptation."

"He said such a thing of you, in front of you and his friends?"

"You know full well how boorish men and women can be. Especially in the company of young lady who is outnumbered by so many of his peers. I scoffed at his remarks of course. What good is any man who did not know his place or the position of his own wife? A Royal Guard would not compromise themselves in such a way to dishonor the crown under which they serve dutifully."

"The words, serve and dutifully are the most dangerous in the company of royalty my dear."

"For some as it were but I made my position as such known to all of them. Even if or when Cailan ever became our king. I am a Teryn's daughter and would not stoop so low to play anyone's mistress. And if I was so honored to be placed among the King's Royal Guard? I would have used all of my charms to convince the King that he must demand that you as well serve him because he could find no other more loyal knight, other than myself, to call into his service."

"But he never called you, did he?"

"No, of course not! Neither my mother nor my father would stand for such a station. If I were a man? Possibly?"

"That really was just a tease, Tara. "

"At least it kept their minds off of marriage. No proposal came for me or requests for my presence at the Royal Castle. Mother was very disappointed but father was more relieved. He knew, in such a position I would be in great danger. He would not have stood in the way, had Cailan made such a request but thankfully, it never came my way."

"No, because Anora pushed her way into his life and she was eager to sit in the seat of authority. Cailan was so insecure when it came to ruling over Fereldon. I believe at the time though, even Arl Eamon was simply eager to see the man settled and an heir ready to set the kingdom in it's rightful order."

"Not to mention, after Eamon's unpopular marriage to a woman of Orlais, Loghain was not about to stand for Cailan marrying a foreigner."

"That is true. Though Fergus' marriage was not a poor one? He just struggled with settling down and well, it is the way of we Couslands. Father sat me down, well actually, he held me down, telling me we are all born with such restless hearts. We may call Highever our home and it always will be but in our hearts, we must patrol the Wilds, the trade routes and keep the order here in Fereldon. Let Loghain wave his huge banners, linger as men bow down before him all that it pleases him to do. We Couslands much rather raise a mug of ale and sing a happier tune with our neighbors and our allies. It profits not any man to gather around him too many enemies he warned us. Better to negotiate a bound of trust and with a good amount of space between us, we can learn how to get along well enough to keep the peace. At least for a little while he hoped."

"He was a wise man your father. He also though kept us working hard because he assured us, peace only is assured when your competitors know to fear your strength. Some can build the illusion of power but with nothing to back you up when the challenge arises? Soon even your friends will become your enemies. Mostly out of boredom or just pure greed. Both are a fools way and both venues have claimed too many lives already of the people of Fereldon."

"That is true. And why, even though my father would tease me so about my desire to become a real knight, both of my parents allowed me many liberties as it were to train in the ways of a rogue."

"They were quite resistant of you actually training to be a real warrior."

"Obviously, they were both short sighted on that account. Believing I would turn into some kind of brute that no noble would find attractive enough to want to marry. My father knew, I would have no man who I could best with a sword with one minor swipe. He would have none of that and my own mother was trained well enough in her own right. I might as well have become a Mage!"

"Oh that would never happen in Highever."

"I know but shooting arrows, climbing trees, I mean what good is any of my rogue training when I have an enormous Orc swinging a large mace in front of my face? Or a Shriek for that matter! Oh, how could they not have foreseen these dangers in our future?"

"You are a princess, Tara. Men and some women train hard so that high nobles like you can keep order and bare children. You are our future my love. Even I accepted that as being true."

"Poppycock! What future would Fereldon have if I had died or Alistair for that matter? Eamon is old. Teagan? He frowns on large crowds and the pettiness of mere peasants. Even my own brother, as brave and skilled as he is can be so foolish at times. One would have to literally put him into chains if it was their desire to keep him in Denerim for any length of time."

"He does have a fondness for women. But one can hardly discuss affairs of Kingdoms in a brothel can they?"

"Roland, be serious. Even I might need shackles to keep me in Denerim. We can see they are not working well for our King Alistair so far."

"No but there is much to be rebuilt in Fereldon. Especially the cooperation between the nobles presently. They all have their own issues at stake and he must determine how those needs are going to be met."

"That is true. He needs a wife is what he needs. That is the only thing I can see to keep or bring a man back to his castle."

"And for you? Is that how it is here in the Bannorn?"

"Not so much because my bride has more wings than she does legs."

"What is wrong with my legs? I may have to travel to Amaranthine and than there are my families concerns in Highever as well? Would that I did have wings or a Griffin at my disposal, so my travels were not held so firmly on the ground or mounted firmly into my horses saddle."

"How was it that our ancestors sacrificed such a treasure?"

"It was a disease that took the last of them. Many were sacrificed in battle as you well know."

"Yes, I read the stories. I wasn't implying that anything at all was wrong with your legs either. Why must you twist words around like that? I don't mind riding out with you. You know this? I just feel the grip, the needs of my people here in the Bannorn more acutely now."

"It was the price you had to pay to become the Bann. It wasn't necessary to do that just to marry with me."

"You say this but you know the better of it. I had to take on the title or your brother would never allow you to marry me at all. I wasn't convinced that even our old friendship was worth enough to save me from his own sword, had he wished it otherwise for your future."

"I might have murdered him myself if he dared to commit such a crime against me? I killed the archdemon. I would have raised such an army against him if he turned so against my wishes."

"Apparently that feat was enough to convince him that if I took on the title of Bann, he would allow the marriage to take place."

"We would have eloped if need be? Run off to Weisshaupt. Live out the rest of our lives in banishment if need be. For the sake of our child together I would do what had to be done."

"And even Eamon relented so the tale goes. For it was also his desire that you marry Alistair as well. When he confronted your brother with his expectations, your brother finally broke down under the pressure. I was told that he demanded to know how did Eamon think he could keep hold of Amaranthine without his sister's rule? It was too unstable. It was the place that his greatest enemy did weaken, giving way to the Orlesians for promises of gold and many riches. They promised him a fife worthy of a King. Secretly, Rendon Howe, coveted my own father's land and believed he was wronged when my father's heritage, his courage and accomplishments brought him the greater reward. My father earned his right to be the Teryn of Highever. My brother has proven himself worthy to carry on in my father's boot steps."

"So he has. And he also cannot deny the importance that my lands also play in the greatness of Fereldon. Teagan was raised to his brother's station as Arl of Redcliffe but even still, his own part of the Bannorn is still vital to our survival as well as our independence."

"Which brings us back to why my brother had to resist all of the demands to marry me off to any other! Even the great Teryn of Highever must bow down to the will of the Heroine of Fereldon." Tara smartly proclaimed and meeting his lips once more with a kiss to convince him of her words.

"Did even Alistair realize what a she-devil he created when he took you to his side to run after the archdemon? Now, making you the Arlessa of Amaranthine, he has only cemented the strong hold you have created amongst our people."

"I am not so sure? It is obvious he uses my popularity to tighten his grip on the people. As well as keep his council under his thumb. After what we went through in that ridiculous uprising during a Blight no less? It proves his wisdom in such things. We all know each other well enough and work to the greater good of Fereldon. None of us is so powerful or so desire to do more than to uphold his rule here. At least I can speak for myself."

"But imagine how mighty the Grey Wardens would be if only you gave into Alistair's proposal to marry with him?"

"Seriously? It never happened officially. He himself will tell you that we both understood because of our both being tainted it was not a good match. Why must you bother me so with these tales of yours? I would make an unfit Queen as it were. Even I have only so much patience with Alistair. He has taken on more responsibility but I will not follow him around so like a little lamb frolicking in his pathway."

"He would not have it so anyways. No, he would make you wear the crown while he sat back singing all of your praises. With you at his side he would see little need to do more than what was asked of him to do. Leaving all of the major decisions, as well as their consequences, left into your lap instead."

"I would be the one everyone would be demanding to speak with, I know. While the nobles would keep Alistair drunk and merry, always distracting him from his duties. It wouldn't take too long before he would see me as a bore who didn't know how to have any fun."

"That would be a pity than. I know you to be so much more, given the proper incentives and a secure location for such merry making to be had."

"You do, do you? I should fear that you know my heart too well and therefore all of my weakness'"

"That I do. Not that you don't feel the desire to try to outsmart me and I have been pleasantly surprised by some of your actions. When I least suspect them to take place."

"That is just part of my duty. No matter how hard my brother, Teagan, Eamon, even Alistair himself tried at certain times during the Blight, nothing and no one could steal my heart away from only you. Fergus claimed that you must be the Devil himself or at least some conjured up demon to have me so completely under your spell. Of course I laughed out loud at such a tale. I assured him that no, that cannot be so. You have quite an aversion to Mages and such. But when you hold me in your arms and whisper into my ear so that only I can hear your words, I am so entranced, Ah! True, a woman in my position should not allow any man or woman for that matter to hold me so close …. but we all know all rulers are fools. One must be to take on the weight of so many when the rewards are so few. So there was my confession. If I be cursed, at least my temptation was so fine and already, it was bearing fruit! With no other Cousland heir, who was he or any of them to contest my will or to keep trying my patience!"

"Whoa be it to that poor soul! I know I find you very hard to bear when you are in a mood. I have learned it is best to let you walk about. Mostly arguing with yourself, or whomever it is that has given rise to your anger, than later just seducing you out of it once I can determine enough really is enough. You cannot help it seems but to obsess over issues even when the guilty parties are notat all present to torment in the moment. Much as I enjoy playing whatever part you want to put upon me right than, eventually, you really must calm down. Some sleep is advisable as well. And hiding any sharp weapons that may be lying around the room you happen to be in when such situations arise to anger you so. You do have this habit of pulling your dagger or whatever is handy up to strike whatever suddenly annoys you in those moments."

"Even our guard has learned to be more attentive during those moments haven't they? But it is their duty to stay present. If I must wake them up than they deserve whatever punishment I happen to put upon them. They serve the Commander of the Grey, not some fairy princess!"

"If ever they had any doubts, I can count on you to remind them of that. I get some really rash remarks from our soldiers, once they get a few pints of ale in them about you. They have to be drunk to spout off like that because all we ever do is laugh at their troubles. If the man cannot manage in service to a woman, he has only himself to blame."

"I am hardly just any woman, Bann Gilmore."

"That is very true. And you are mine, so they best be on their best behavior and watch their own tongues. I will tolerate some complaints but they know the line I have drawn. As well as how swiftly I can raise my sword or prick them soundly with a hunting knife. To do so is only providing more much anticipated sport for me."

"And the nobility dares to question me as to whom I will choose as my suitor? Still they tell themselves that they are my superiors? Let them prove it, I say!"

"But you are much too lovely for any of them to lock you up in some dark and morbid dungeon. And too influential for any of them to dare rise up to bring you any harm."

"My tongue is much too sharp for them to risk cutting themselves with. Though my brother does try me at times. Can he miss our mother that much to want to hear a woman protest and prove her own worth in his presence?"

"Apparently so? How else can anyone explain why he tried so hard to change your course of action to his advantage? It was hopeless and I told him that it was. Not that he listens to me the same way that he use to."

"No, and it is unwise of him not to do so. He must know this? After our wedding, he will make wiser choices. Once the deed is done, no one can go against the will of the Maker. They have tried hard but failed miserably to change my mind. As if my heart was so fickle? What sort of woman or leader would I be if could not stand my own ground and make what choices I know are best for me? Only you were worthy of my most sincere commitment and my vow. It is a very important decision for any high noble to have to make. I never took it lightly as many mean to suggest it of me. I mean how could I resist such a magnificent man? You are wise in both the ways of battle and have proven frugal in your management of all of our affairs thus far. And how is it my love that you only grew more handsome and more exciting the older that you became? I was captured in your trap and nothing could free me otherwise except the fear that you were gone from me forever."

"I have that effect on some women it seems? It might be arguable who set what traps and who really is the prisoner in this relationship of ours." smiling down into her eyes he playfully kissed her nose and than her forehead before giving in to her desire that he kiss her once more. "It matters not. Just appreciate me more now and I promise I will be yours forever."

"I thought you already are?"

"I am. Because of all of this…"

"My love, now you really must go to your own room. You had your fun. I love you dearly. Now off you need to go, good night. Here, let me kiss my fiancé one last time before I fall asleep."

"You mustn't make vows you know you won't keep. I will have you break that promise in the morning of course."

"I'm sure you will. I'm too tired to think or talk any sense. The baby is calming down some so hopefully, I can get some rest."

"Than I will sing some to lull you both to sleep before I make my way to that cold dark room you insist on imprisoning me in."

"I am such a cruel, pirate. So follow me orders or it will not go well with ye."

"Hum ..pirates. That could be fun? That is if you could stay awake long enough to enjoy it."

"…it can be. Just rest and sing me a sailor's yarn. We can play pirates tomorrow if you like."

"Aye, I might indeed. Now sleep well, my love. Though I whine and complain like an old woman, I am just anxious to finally be standing up at the alter with you, to make you my wife. Not that I would let any man even approach you, still, knowing you are bound to me and I to you, just seems right to me. And you know in all things, I want to do what is good and right for us both."

"I do know this. I love you the more for it. I am than very grateful for your patience with me. You have been so busy lately. I realized I had to marry you if ever I wanted to keep you in my bed."

"That is not true. This merely keeps the neighbors happy and helps me build a solid business foundation for us. I assure you, I will be as happy with you as I was a bachelor, as a husband. Happier maybe, since you than cannot turn me out of your bed. No matter how notorious I become."

"A happy thought, Rory."

"Please, don't be vexed with me. I know, I am being unreasonable tonight. You just cannot blame me for wanting to always hold you in my arms. It is only than that I can sleep soundly. Tonight I will spend too many hours wondering if you are safe sleeping alone. Unrealistic but still something I have to live with being with you."

"Welcome to the family, my love. Soon, if you let me go to sleep, I may call you my husband. Ah…finally. Though in my heart, you have been that for a very long time." She replied as she closed her eyes for good.

"And you my own as well." Gently he kissed her forehead lovingly. He stroked some of her hair aside so that he could admire her face as she dozed off as he sang to them.

On mighty rough waves, The Perseus did roll. Cutting its' way 'cross waters more deep. So deep were these waters, no sailor would say; but once over the edge, its' the bottom you stay.

Ride, ride, the great Perseus' broad decks

The waves they did smash,

through dark waters we did crash,

Slapping poor Cedric, from his left, to his right.

Ride, ride, the great Perseus' broad decks.

If you're strong enough boy than its' riches he yours.

Through mighty long stretches of waters did it sail. Seeking out

spices, more precious than ale. From its' bow to its' stern

the crew, they did learn, that you pull your own weight or its'

on a plank ye will squirm.

Ride, ride the great Perseus' broad decks.

The waves they did smash,

through dark waters we crashed,

Slapping poor Cedric, from his left, to his right.

Ride, ride, the great Perseus' broad decks:

If you're strong enough boy than its' riches be yours.

I was only a lad when its deck I first sailed; but now I'm a man, and its' now my own tale. These seas and adventures, are now mine, I do take. For no one can beat me, left to losers their fate

Ride, ride, the great Perseus' broad decks.

The waves they did smash,

through dark waters we crashed;

Slapping poor Cedric, from his left, to his right.

Ride, ride the great Perseus, broad decks;

If you're strong enough boy; than its' riches be yours..

Tis, tall and now wide I do hold on these decks, the great Perseus' mine: and it's havoc I wreck.. I'm richer today, the morrow, I might die; but forever's the voyage on this endless tide.

Ride, ride, the great Perseus' broad decks.

The waves they did smash,

through dark waters we crashed..

Slapping poor Cedric, from his left, to his right.

Ride, ride, the great Perseus' broad decks.

If you're, strong enough boy, than it's riches be yours.

So he just sang some close to her ear this song to lull her to sleep before dragging himself up to his feet. Then quietly, pulled on his robe and looked around for his slippers before making his way downstairs to his prison cell. Aye indeed. She is a ornery pirate. But a lusty one as well, so he be bound by her love. There can't be a sailor in all the world who thought themselves his better with all of the riches he now can call his own. This he told himself smartly before collapsing finally onto the bed that soon laid before him. He gathered up his pillow tight while he dreamed happily of their future together.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah." Tara now sighed remembering how sweet the night was for them. Would that every woman today be as happy as she is right now. Hopefully too, a bit more rested. She never was very good at putting Rory off and she knew, it was a wasted effort to try. Not to mention a foolish one since his rewards were such treats.

"What are you smiling so smartly for young lady? Do you plan on being lazy all the day long? I can do nothing with that hair of yours in such a state so you better be getting yourself up and into the bath right away, with you."

"I'm trying to move Amelia, honest I am. However I woke up to this enormous weight upon me. Truth be told now it insists on moving to and fro and maybe, I am feeling a little sea sick." She answered her back smartly gaining only a huff in return." It's kind of squishy too, when I press down harder onto it."

"Well, I know the Bann is downstairs so I don't see any sort of weight is holding you down this time."

"Such things you say, Amelia!"

"He isn't here to bellow out at me so I say what I like. I'd say it if he was still here, that I would."

"I can only imagine what his reply would be."

"Oh, he would be tossing us all out of here right as rain. But today, I'd tell him to go find some pants and be done with him. We have a lot of work to accomplish with you today and I am not going to let him spoil my good work with his stubborn ways."

"Please be nice to the Bann. I made him sleep downstairs, not just to be polite, but to spare him your tongue."

"He's a grown man. Time he acts like one."

"Oh, the Bann, well he is running the household. Best we be nice to him. Especially on this day, don't you think?" Lily tried her best to smooth over this early morn.

"Lily, I would think that if he wanted me to be all nice and politeness, he would have used a little more caution before getting his lady in such a state. In my day, we would have been snuck in by the side door of the Chantry and married in secret. Than we would create this outlandish story about how I got in such a condition or insult anyone who would dare say I was with child."

"That they would." Tara sighed heavily in acknowledgement and grateful that wasn't her fate.

"Oh, I know, as you were all lolling around the countryside, swinging those big swords and shooting your bows off, he could have stopped long enough to make things legal and right by you, Lady Tara."

"But, we all know how it was, Miss Amelia. Still, why didn't the two of you marry sooner?"

"Lily, our foes were horrible, nasty, creatures who would sooner tear off your heads and eat you for supper. I did want to marry Ser Roland desperately at the time, but to make him a widower and the fear that he would mourn me for the rest of his life? It just didn't seem right."

"But what about the baby? Weren't you wanting it to have its' rightful father's name and all."

"Of course, my dear but facing such foes? This child is a sheer miracle to have survived what we put it through."

"Oh, tis true. It must be boy. Already he is getting so big! And well, the Bann, he is so strong a man, it just has to be so, wouldn't you think?"

"And we women are not made to be strong?"

"Well, not like the men are. You, well, you aren't like us other women. At least not much around here."

"No I suppose not. Though I hope to see you picking up at least a bow some time soon, Lily. True, we are women but that in itself creates the need for us to fight alongside our men rather than be a burden on them. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, it would be rather odd for Miss Amelia to be picking up a sword anytime soon, I'd say."

"You mind your place, girly. I'd beat a man senseless with a broom or a mop if I have to . Give me a sword and a target and I'm sure, I can make good use of them both."

"I don't doubt that for one minute. I am grateful though that you are fond of me. We will do our best to keep everyone here safe. I'm afraid, my position does put us all at risk but not near as much as those of my brother, the Teryn."

"And I am happy you will have me here, milady. That is why I am doing my duty right now, pushing you into that tub before the water is too cold to do you much good. I'll not have people saying what a frumpy bride we had walking down that aisle. Oh, no, not one in my care, that is."

"I appreciate your service. I'm getting in. Now it is a luxury I will cherish."

"Thank you, Lady too, for letting us all attend the services. I just can't wait to see you all dressed up and pretty."

"As opposed to how I must appear after a long journeys ride on a fast horse, I suppose?"

"Oh, I meant no disrespect at all. You always look so lovely, just, well this is special, right?"

"Special because she will be with child you mean."

"At least we aren't waiting for the last minute. We considered a small private ceremony because of our condition but Rory wanted to be titled as a Bann before marrying. And this is one of his gifts for me. To make something special in our lives."

"He's been mighty generous with you my Lady. Maybe he should hold that back a little more, instead of giving you them, all at once!"

"What a way to put things, Amelia! You could only imagine his reply to that one. We, didn't expect such an event to occur so easily. Actually, we were hardly expecting to become parents at all. So be kind. We are marrying in plenty of time to give our child a name and position. Right now, it seems wiser to just focus on our wedding."

"Lily, did you see my Bann before coming up here this morning?"

"No but I heard, he told his man not to disturb him again until he felt like getting himself out of his bed. The boys were having quite a time of it, pretending they were the Bann and all."

"He'll scare them to death, if they don't watch out. Not that I am surprised. He wasn't too happy to be sequestered into his room." Tara noted.

"Seeing how he thinks this room is his, which it is rightly so, but he insisted you sleep here."

"He did and I like it here."

"Oh my, one of the boys was saying the Bann said, "..so if he finds his fiancée sleeping in his bed, he would be the last one to send her away" So, he said."

"That Kristof, he does love to chatter doesn't he?"

"He needs to watch his tongue. Better not be talking like that out of the farm, least he find himself sacked that's what."

"Well, if the Bann did say it?"

"And people say lots of things in private that they mean to stay private, Lily. Best you learn that now before you find yourself in trouble for it."

"Yes, Miss Amelia. I meant nothing wrong by it."

"I do appreciate that you keep our private life here, where it is. The Bann says many things in high spirits. He doesn't mean them to sound so disrespectful in public."

"Aye, only in private, I see my Lady."

"He teases me unmercifully but I do it back to him. It is just our way of showing how much we love each other. I would better have a husband with a sly tongue than one with a sharp one. We are very lucky to have each other and we are both happy to share our lives with the rest of you."

"As are we as well, my Lady."

"Lady Tara? I was wondering, will I be able to help you care for the babe?"

"You? What do you know about babies? I'd not risk you dropping it on it's poor head. Seeing how our Lady is well, filling out so well, it is surely to be a good sized boy, indeed."

"Well, taking the Bann himself under consideration… if not, a strong and healthy daughter will be just as welcome by us both."

"I can learn and me mum, we had younger siblings at home. I can feed and change a wee one. Anything I can do to help her Ladyship, I will do it willingly."

"I am sure I can use all of the help that I can get. I myself was not raised around babies so this will be quite an experience for me."

"Not to worry yourself none. I've plenty of experience and when your time comes, we will be set and ready to go."

"I can use your reassurance. It will be a difficult time for us both, the Bann and I. We have lost so much in our lives. This babe, truly is a gift to us both."

"As well it should be. I think we all are able to recall some loved one we lost in that terrible Blight."

"Now, lean your head back so that I can take care of that hair of yours, my Lady. I'm sure you are growing eager to be out of that water soon enough." Amelia told her as she scrubbed her hair clean.

"Hello? Hello? Am I here all alone? Surely this must be the right home, is it not?" Leliana wandered down a long hallway looking for signs of life.

"Leliana? I'm sorry, things are rather hectic here today." Rory greeted her rather disheveled himself.

"I hope this is not what you will be wearing today to the Ceremony."

"What is wrong with this robe? Granted, Tara sometimes frowns at it but than what does she care so much about such a thing? Not that I wear it all that much."

"No, I doubt that is so. Where is Tara? Is she decent?"

"Probably not. Would you like some breakfast? It must have been quite a journey for you and we are very happy that you could make it out here."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Perhaps just to see it done and over with. It is about time that you married that woman. I was afraid you were going to leave your child nameless. That would be a terrible shame."

"I don't know what I ever said that would lead you to such a conclusion. I asked her to marry me right after the Coronation."

"Still much too late for my taste. Who cares if you get eaten up by a fierce dragon? You should have been only concerned with the well-being of Tara and your child. Nothing else was really that important."

"No, being eaten alive by darkspawn? Hardly ever crossed my mind. She wanted it that way, Leliana. You know she wouldn't even talk about the pregnancy until after the Blight was all over."

"Yes, but I knew, you had to know, everyone knew by than. Still it doesn't matter for today, all things are made right."

"They will be indeed."

"So, Tara writes to me that now I must call you, Bann Gilmore? Is this so?"

"It is and you know very well why."

"To settle your pride and appease a disgruntled brother-in-law, so she writes."

"That is one way of putting it. Moreso, for Tara's sake actually. Fergus hasn't been all too kind to our getting married."

"Is that so? Even with a child on the way, still he grumbles?"

"Still, is right. Apparently, someone told him that had I not found my way into her bed, she would now be a queen and he the brother of one. I never knew that mattered much at all to Fergus in the first place."

"Well, Tara blames it on her parents. She feels he is carrying over his own feeling about his marriage and it's demise. Maybe some guilt? Things were not so right between them before he lost them both, no?"

"You may be right. I can attest that they were not really very close, as many lovers are. It was too much a marriage for study rather than a courtship. Still they did respect each other very much. Fergus, he wasn't very good with relationships. He should have addressed their problems, instead of finding ways to avoid confrontations."

"Ah, I think I understand your meaning. Tis a shame than, to lose so much but maybe now, he has the time to build a better life for himself?"

"It is our hope. My hope is to find him a wife so that my wife can live in peace. We don't need her brother scheming on her behalf. After today, he will only be able to attack my pride but my service, speaks for itself. I want only to raise my family and build a good life here in the Bannorn."

"As much as the Grey Wardens and the King will allow all of that to happen."

"Of course, we answer to the King, as does the rest of Alistair's subjects. As extraordinary as that may sound."

"Ah, yes, well, it will be an interesting day. I look forward though to see Tara in all of her glory. All around I have heard men and women speak of her beauty as a young woman. Yet, cold as ice, many of the men would report. Of course, I held my tongue and pretended to be intrigued. We both know that is hardly the case. At least when you are in her company."

"No, I couldn't substantiate such reports at all." He grinned back at her knowingly. "… though I am pleased to hear of them. This dress of hers, will leave more than a few critics, rather speechless."

"Not to mention her state at the present moment."

"At least that will put an end to those, "cold as ice" rumors, won't they? I can attest to you, that being pregnant, she is warmer than usual. I rather miss her being cooler than I normally am. Now we must sleep differently, well, the baby has grown much. My poor girl has to move around before she can find a position she can sleep comfortably in. And, I can now report, with fatherly pride, that our child now kicks me, not just her."

"I see you have not felt the need to change your sleeping arrangements at all."

"Do I look like such a fool to you? I have a room but I enjoy sharing a room with her. She is conveniently settled in what is to be my room soon enough."

"At least you gave her the best room. Those stairs might be a bit of a problem over time. Make sure you address that if it becomes too much for her. Having to carry around your huge child. Such a chore for one so slight as she is."

"Your concern is so sincere. I take good care of her. The child is going to be big and already I am grinding my teeth with concern over the delivery but she needn't be worried all of the time about all of that. It isn't good for either one of them, so please, only sunshine and roses for her today. That is not too much to ask?"

"As you wish. So it is already a lively infant? So much like it's mother already."

"You are so much the judge."

"I know her better than I know you. Still, it has been a pleasant chat. I must change myself now and see what I can do to rescue your soon to be wife from anything dreary that maid of hers might dream up for her."

"I'm sure she will appreciate the company. I have to pull myself together somehow this morning."

She returned on her own to the long hallway, following it to the stairwell that lead up to the master bedroom. There was much to be done to this house of theirs but it did seem like Rory had some interesting plans already put into motion according to Tara's letters. Now she was just so curious about how Tara was really doing and to catch up with her now dear friend once again.

"Oh my, my dear. Are you so sure about that due date? Perhaps you are a little further along than expected?"

"Leliana? It is possible but I can't be too far off, for obvious reasons. I don't believe even Rory could wish me pregnant nor could I be impregnated from just a dream. At least I hope not."

"No, I have not heard of such occurrences but one does wonder sometimes. At least I got here soon enough to help with that hair of yours. Considering the guest lists, you must appear as one who is fit for royalty, if you want the respect of them at least."

"I must think of my husband's good will. Leliana. This is Amelia and this young lady is Lily. This is my very dear friend, Mistress Leliana St. Claire."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss. Than, if Miss St. Claire is to be working on your hair, I will just tidy things up here for you dear."

"That would be nice. So please, just, well, Lily, could you take her dress bag, hang it up carefully if you will please?"

"Yes, my Lady. If you don't mind, I.. would be happy to look it over. In case it needs any work before you have to get dressed in it."

"That would be lovely, if you could? It was quite a long ride to get here and we must all look pristine for this special event."

"Oh, of course I know Miss St. Claire. We have all been in just a whirlwind of excitement all around here."

"Yes, I'm sure you have been. Here dear, dry off and grab your robe. I am dying to see your dress for myself."

"It is so lovely. Must have cost a fortune."

"Not quite but I did have to take extra care to not make my appearance all that people were talking about."

"But of course. Ah, now this, this is something I would expect to see a Teryna to be wearing. With that cleavage and this dress, it seems you have mastered the job you set out to do."

"We will see. Can you believe Rory told me I have to dress well least Alistair make a show of the day? I told him if he threw me over for the man, I would cry but what could a jilted bride do? The scandal alone would outshine any harm done to my pride or dignity."

"Indeed it would."

"My Lady, the Bann , never would he.. I mean.."

"Consent to marry a male? Bann Gilmore, no, he wouldn't. He just likes to tease her Ladyship. Often he forgets his manners."

"He is not so harsh all of the time."

"As she says but Amelia, you know the Bann well and Leliana has shared a camp with him for several months in the most challenging of condition."

"Meaning, I hold a few secrets when it comes to knowing your Bann, well. In all of his many moods."

"Humph! Many moods? I've only seen two and those two he goes back and forth from, throughout the day."

"As you say. Now than, I have brought some things I have gathered up, sort of as a present to you. The shoes I promised and some things to help me dress up this hair of yours quite nicely."

"Please, no birds or any other living things upon my head if you will. Shale surely would protest and I'm afraid, so will I."

"Oh, now you are teasing with me? Of course, you are recalling that tale I told you about the ladies of Orlais. Not to worry,! I've brought nothing but some jeweled combs and satin ribbons to adorn you with."

"Than I am forever grateful."

"Enough of this talking now. I really must get to work and take this very seriously."

"Thank you for all of your help."

Downstairs, a rather old but still sturdy older man, found himself standing in the hallway outside of his son's supposedly borrowed room. He was feeling impatient now, waiting for his boy to answer his door.

"Roland, my patience lasts only so long. Even with you. We haven't got all day to get this done." His father bellowed out loud, causing Rory to cringe at the tone of his voice.

"Father, please, I am not deaf and did it ever occur to you that I might be trying to get ready for all that's going on today?"

"No, I would think you were at least decent at this hour by now. You need to follow me though if we are to get finished with this."

"This? What is "this", you speak of? Can it not wait until later? I have so much still to do today."

"No and if I tell you it is important, you are not to question me forever about its' importance. Nothing today is more important than what I have to give to you now."

"I see. Well, please father, maybe it would have been best that you not wait until the last minute to do these sort of things. What do you have to give me that cannot be given to me at a later time?" Rory, pondered but his father did not reply. So he followed him through the house to the rooms his father still occupied as his own.

He knew Tara had been through these rooms, trying to tidy up what little he allowed her to touch. Still, it looked like a maze of unfinished books, stacks of papers, miscellaneous things his father must have collected over the years but refused to organize. As if a certain level of chaos suited him just fine in his later years Rory had determined so he let it be.

"I need you to help me move a few things up here. It isn't as easy as it use to be for me to reach this shelf as it was when I was younger. Just take down those boxes up here. There is a box inside of the bottom one I need to get to it." He instructed his son who was now hoping the dust won't ruin his shirt too much. He was grateful he hadn't donned his dress coat before leaving on his father's seemingly urgent matter.

"I'm not going to need my sword for any of this am I?"

"In my closet? Don't be so foolish."

"Just checking. Some of these boxes, I doubt that you even remember what's in here by now."

"I know my things. At least the things in here that are really important. If you keep complaining, I'm going to look for my own sword to swat you with it. Now, pass it over here to me. I know what I am looking for. Let's see, ah, now, here it is. I had to pack it away because you see, not only does it contain some very valuable objects but these were things I gave especially to your mother. When we were just starting out of course."

"I see. Where did you find all of this? This at least, couldn't be something you just came across in the markets of Denerim." Rory decided when he saw a bracelet of fine gold, delicately molded, engraved with small jewels set into it.

"No, of course not! I have told you much about my past. You know I have traveled to places few men dared to venture. I have fought battles, even you have not dared to take on."

"Father, fighting an archdemon, is well,, probably the fiercest of dragons any man has yet to encounter."

"Let's not go into that one, Roland. One cannot take credit for the work of others, now can one? I am well aware that your soon to be wife was the one to slay the archdemon. Why, its' all some folks ever want to talk about. I would hardly bring up that my son was also there in that fight."

"You know the reason for that. I'm sorry if you find that I am at some sort of loss for not slaying that dragon or whatever it really was myself. I can't even imagine how many darkspawn and other creatures I had to fight off just so that Tara and Alistair could concentrate on the archdemon. Besides, I had no other choice but to let Tara do it. It had to be a Grey Warden. If I hadn't, we would still be fighting darkspawn to this very day."

"Yes, yes, so you say. These treasures are ones I acquired in my adventures. Their original owners, probably long since gone but I always saved the very best of my finds for your mother. Some, I gave her before our marriage, some after the fact. I didn't do much fighting after we wed. When I brought her out here, I promised her, to be by her side as much as I could be. She, well, honestly, we lost so many in the constant fighting with the Orlesians. Such a waste. I was happy to be far off when so much of that was taking place. But I wish I was there, at least, more for your mother's sake. To help defend her family from their ruthlessness. It was not a very civil time in history my boy. But these stories, I have told you more than once before."

"Yes, of course I remember, papa. Some of these things are well, magnificent. What have you there, father?"

"This? Well, this, you must give to your bride to wear today. I didn't want to give it to you sooner, least you misplace it somewhere or a servant get too greedy. Some of the people you have brought in, I just don't trust well enough yet."

"I understand but really father, I'm sure, this, she will love. It's just that I don't have a lot of time to go through all of this. Do you mind, just holding onto it until after we are settled more?"

"Don't you want her to have all these beautiful things though? I've been saving them for your bride, if ever you found one. Considering as well her station, I have to admit, son, even my imagination could not conjure up such a bride. Fate has truly blessed you. At least that is my hope. Marrying above your rank, it brings with it some sorrow but you have learned enough about that already."

"That I have. I ..never ..really thought…oh, please. father, I am so close to having what I truly want for my life. You know, it isn't about her title or her fortune. I doubt really, Fergus plans on providing us with much of a dowry. So much at Highever needs to be restored. It was never my incentive to marry Tara to begin with."

"Are you so sure? I was shocked when you revealed your true feelings for the girl. I suspected that you must have fell for someone out of the ordinary but never would I dare to think you were so foolish…"

"Or so brave to follow my heart? Is it so foolish to fall in love with the person who steals your heart away? You know, though I did woo her, I did not deceive her or trick her into falling in love with me. I …well, whose to say? To me, she was just a beautiful girl who I enjoyed spending time with. She didn't hide her feelings for me, so, we really did grow in love together."

"Despite the risks. Damn foolish of you it was. Bravery? What did you know about bravery at such a young age?"

"I knew, we both did, that if we were found out, my life would be in danger and her heart would be crushed. Is it so hard to imagine that we could be that much in love at such a young age?"

"It is hard to imagine you survived the Teryn's wraith, that is what is hard to believe. He must have thought well of you to have spared you, your life. Surely he must have known, to do so meant his daughter still might defy him, run away or worse, if he suffered you to continue on with such folly."

"Yes, father and you know, I did what we both determined was the right, just, thing to do about it all once he did. I am not sure, had I not been Fergus' second, if my life held that much meaning to the Teryn. I would like to think that it did but then, he did deny me his daughter's hand when I asked for it."

"As would be expected. Son, I do not think you unworthy of such a bride. It isn't difficult at all to see why you fell so foolhardily in love with the girl. Your life though is precious to me. You are all I have left of my dear Sheila and she would not forgive me, forgive you, for giving it all up so easily over a women you should have walked away from in the first place."

"I value both of you. It is unkind of you to think I take that love so lightly. It is because of these values that I did fight to keep Tara as my own. It was what we both wanted. We did, what was asked, really, demanded of us to follow. Only to suffer greatly from our personal losses. If what you said was so easy, we wouldn't be wedded today. Our only regret, besides my not leaving the Teryn's service to find more suitable employment, is that we do so without the blessing of her parents. We both thought so well of them. I served them, protected them, with my life. How they could have thought, I wouldn't serve their family for the rest of my days, or protect their daughter from harm, I cannot understand."

"No, you mean you choose not to accept the truth. That is different my son. This marriage of yours, it will still not be an easy one. She is the Teryn's daughter. Third in line for the throne. Her life will always be in danger. Her duty will always be to her house, no matter where you choose to lay down your heads. Never let yourself be deceived of this fact, my son. Even love has its' limits on how much it can change the way things are run in this world. It's best you stand aside, let her do what she must, when dark hours are upon us all. If you don't, you will regret the outcomes that it will bring. You are strong my son, physically. Emotionally, I felt you often were more like your mother. Maybe she coddled you too much? Too late to worry about any of that now. This prize, is worthy of a lady of her stature. Maker protect you from all of the grief, falling in love with such a woman will bring with it."

"Father, please? Nothing can outdo the Blight. Or almost losing, well losing, the hand of the woman you love. I would like to think, you would have done whatever it took to keep my own mother at your side. No matter what came with that. How does anyone live their lives, pretending that they are happy or that life is even worth living without the one you truly love. Yes, I will accept all of your sorry burdens. The ones that you feel must be heaped upon my shoulders for falling in love with such a woman as Tara truly is. I do so gladly though because I know how much she loves me back. What more can any man want? Not only will she consent to be my wife, even at the chagrin of her brother, but she carries our child as well."

"Yes, that does make today's event rather awkward, now doesn't it? I have found it difficult to defend your actions to my fellow landowners. However, my past has always done me well. Few of them are brave enough to challenge my words. All of them I am sure, except a couple I suppose, envy you so much, that it is hard for them to argue your pursuit."

"That does not surprise me. I wear my victories proudly. As well, I still train to keep my enemies and my fiancée safe from anyone who would see us harmed. I know you are uneasy with today's ceremony. You, yourself though have mentioned that my marrying an Arlessa, demands certain protocol that for her sake and the benefit of any of our children, must be recognized and accepted. It was mostly I, who felt that if we did not go through with all of this, her brother would further weigh more heavily upon her than he has before. I did not want her to give up her title or her rightful place in society to marry with me. Though she would have gladly done so. Marrying me does put her in an awkward social place but at least, I will be able to further my work this way without any further disgrace for my actions."

"Or perhaps you mean, her actions, in taking on a man of a lower stature. With your title now it is not such a disgrace. I didn't really need it for much. I am an old man. Better to see it put to good use, for the sake of my future grandchildren. It isn't hard for me to see why it is better, well, rather how much you love her. If I wasn't so old, never would you be allowed to run this household as you have been lately. An unmarried man, so familiar with his soon to be bride? Tis a pity but people around here are too busy with their own troubles, rebuilding from the Blight. Your mother told me you were born under a lucky star. She must have been right. Too many times, you might have perished if not for that fools luck of yours."

"Fools, luck? That may in fact be part of it. I like to think it was my hard training, discipline and good manners that brought me this far in life. True, I did take advantage some, because of the Blight, Tara's affections. It can not have been that long though, that you have forgotten how precious love is between two people. I had to find a way to earn her complete trust if she was going to survive. I told you what the taint brings to her. How being a Grey Warden now, put her life at an even greater risk than even being a teryn's daughter ever did. I also know, part of her making such a sacrifice, was authored by my following all of the advice of those who, though you are wise, there are things in life, that do not always work best under your rules or customs."

"They were taught because they are the best means for a good society to rule by."

"Father, there is more to all of this, I, didn't really want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry but I was hardly her only choice in suitors."

"Of course not. Half of the nobility we will meet today probably had a stake in securing the Teryn's daughter as their wife. What do you think I am talking about?"

"True, and half of them will be hoping something terrible happens today and she changes her mind. What you don't know is that she met Alistair, while we were separated from each other."

"You mean, the King?"

"She, well, we didn't know who he was. Very few people did. Tara suspected something but she didn't know for sure. The thing is, she was twenty-two years old father. Men have been wooing her since she was sixteen. Me? Longer than that even. Had I not.. acted as I did, I would have never won her back. The only advantage I had was that she was in love with me for so long. Had I not, secured my place, Alistair would have."

"Alistair, you mean the King, right?"

"Had Tara known, she would have rejected him right off. She had no interest in an arranged marriage. So few of them ever turn out well."

"Still what made you think pushing your advantage in that way was the best thing to do?"

"You keep forgetting what we went through, father. Some people, well, don't like the idea of facing death all of the time as well as…you know."

"Well, granted, I never fought with women before. I suppose, that matter comes up for them as well. Why didn't you just marry the girl than? Be done with it all?"

"We spoke of it once and she was pretty clear about things. She was now a Grey Warden, her duty, to her at the time would always be to fight the darkspawn. It didn't seem like we were ever going to be rid of them. She told me, she just couldn't rest, knowing she would leave me a widower. She pointed to you, to her parents. Her mother, she could have lived father, but she couldn't live without her husband. Tara said she begged for her mother to come with her but she wouldn't. She's a very stubborn woman, you have no idea. All she could promise me was that as long as we could be together, she would be mine. If we survived the blight, than we can dream of other things."

"I see…not sure how I would have taken it if your mother gave me such a choice?"

"Father I love her. If all I had left in this world was the one day I could finally call her my own, it would have been enough, don't you see? When it was determined that Alistair would be the King, I didn't know what would happen to us? I know her title, half of my life I lived with the dread of Tara coming up to me and telling me it has been settled, she must or will marry this fiend or that. No longer could she defy her parents. Her duty was clear.

That day, it never came. She was always the woman I fell in love with and never did she give me any doubts that things would be otherwise. But never had I had a man who wanted her just the same so much in my face. I mean the pregnancy, that was a miracle, I hope. Grey Wardens are not suppose to get pregnant easily. Two Grey Wardens had never had a child so Alistair had been told? If Tara wasn't in the order and Alistair was made king, I doubt I would have won. Of course he would pull rank on me so fast or worse, she was already rather smitten with him…"

"You think if you hadn't come along, she would have married him. Even though she had such a distaste for nobility?"

"Yes, I am sure of it. They are still friends. There is nothing I can do about this. I can demand she not speak to him but honestly, I can't demand anything of Tara. She would just rebel against it. She loves me but that is because I respect her space. Of course, I am her lover and the father of her child. I am so because luckily for me, Alistair, he spent too much time in the Chantry. Tara likes a man who can hold his own and well, Alistair, he was more like a pet. He found it difficult to be the man, so to speak, in the presence of such a lady." Rory found himself fidgeting. He was so uncomfortable speaking so intimately to his father about this subject. He knew though it had to be confessed, if only to clear his own conscious.

"I'm not sure I can explain this to you so that you can understand. Except that when death if hanging over you so often, well, the rules change. I knew she wanted someone and that if I didn't stop treating her like the princess, finally Alistair was going to figure out how to be a man and take my place. Even if marriage wasn't possible, I know her. Had she started a relationship with Alistair, she wouldn't toss him over for me? Just as now, she won't toss me over for Alistair either. Some things are still sacred."

"I just don't understand, in her position surely she was raised to not think this way?"

"She is a woman and she wanted to be seduced by a man. Why is that so hard to believe? Women want to be loved as much as a man does. That surprises you? Are you shocked by this?"

"I'm shocked to hear you speak of such things so boldly. A good woman wants to be married and raise a family."

"Oh father, women can be good and save their own lives. Had Tara's parents not insisted that she train with the rest of us, she wouldn't be marrying me today. Yes, of course she wanted to be married. At least I can say, I know what mattered the most to her was that we loved each other and wanted to be together. Not for her title, not for a certificate, all of these things can be taken away from us. But love, is so much more important than all of these things. I made her live too long without mine. If I was serious, I could deny her no longer the love I promised would always be hers. I wanted to be with her too. I wasn't about to lose her because I was holding back my affection from her. Trust me, she had to but say the word and lovers would have been lining up for her. It was a terrible thought to have to live with."

"Such a woman you have fallen in love with…"

"Yes, but we both know too, that to abandon someone that you love is one of the worst options anyone could ever make. I should have left Highever, sought my fortune and taken Tara with me."

"And that would have made everything better? To be hunted down for the rest of your lives? Do you really believe the Teryn was about to give you his daughter without a fight?"

"Did it really matter more than to leave her to live out their commands? I am only lucky that she didn't give up her life in her grief. Better that we struggle and have to move around than to give up the love we shared together. I am sure you would have done as much for my mother, if it would allow you to keep her still with you."

"Would I? Our situation was not at all like this one. However, it has been obvious, the two of you are happy together. Her brother, it seems has accepted this fate. No one except for those who would make enemies of you both seem to really be too concerned about your affairs. I'm too old to fight you further over this. I would never stand in the way of my grandchild to have its' father's name. It is a good name and she should be worthy to have it so.

So here, take this at least. Your mother wore it on our wedding day. I only hope it gives your bride more luck than it did to mine. Days like this are bittersweet my son."

"Of course I understand. I hope today you will remember how much you loved her. Know that I love Tara just as much. I rather have slept by her side than stood nervously by her tent. I know that was selfish of me. It did though allow us both to sleep at least some knowing we were close to protect each other by. She couldn't move without my knowing and that is how it had to be. Her enemies had to know, she was not an easy target to strike. It was more my own fears but we shared that together. Father, I witnessed the fall of Highever, not knowing if she was alive or dead. I found it hard to keep on living without knowing her fate."

"Would that I could have taken down Howe myself. You know, even at this age, I would have done it. What is that worm of a man compared to that of a fire breathing dragon? Nothing. A bug needing to be squished. That is all that he was worth."

"Indeed and now, that is all that he is. Our honor is intact father. I survived and this, my bride, our child, your life still, Hunter Fell, I count my blessing, every one of them. I do not take anything for granted any longer. Now, here, I must finish dressing and I will make sure, Tara wears this in memory of the woman we both dearly loved. I assure you, it will be her gift to you. She will be very pleased that you allowed her the honor of wearing this today. I already know, it is something she will treasure and love dearly.

Father, you must remember how special it was, to be so loved by a woman, once before? I never meant to dishonor her in the least. You do believe me father when I say this to you, right?"

"I believe because you are telling me this. I raised you to be a gentleman. Because of this I expected nothing less. I do remember and understand love just as well as you do. So, I made excuses and told the staff to mind their places. Not to cause a fuss and to remember who they owe their lives and their livelihood to. I am.. well… I'll just be happy to not have to defend your lack of propriety around here any longer."

"I am sorry for that inconvenience. We tried to be as discreet as we could. Had Tara not already been with child, I would have felt maybe less of the need to protect her."

"I can't say that you would have behaved yourself any better. Let's get past this as you say. You have a lot to finish. Make sure that Fredrick knows I am ready to be dressed now if you would please."

"I will. Thank you, papa. For all of your love and understanding. Tara would never have taken me, if you didn't show me how important honor and duty were to follow. I assure you, she isn't just marrying me because of a mere attraction to our good stock."

"It didn't hurt matters, I'm sure."

"No, not at all. So she tells me." Rory confessed to his father just to see him smile in approval. It was a sly compliment but one he knew, his father understood and felt proud of on a day that was sure to require a little more courage than the average one would detail.

Walking now around as if he was spinning, Roland found his manservant and lured him back to his room to help make him a lot more presentable to his bride and her attendant before seeking her out this morning. He knew it was suppose to be bad luck, all of that awful tradition so many loved to preach about but he had to make sure she wore this gift. Tradition so it would seem now, was not much more than a fairy story for them.

"Now, Fredrick, my father has been waiting on you. I just had to have your help though since I have to see my fiancée right now."

"Is that wise, my Bann? Tradition would have it otherwise."

"I know, I know, but this must be taken care of first. Hopefully my father will not be too cross with you when you see him. Tell him I needed your help and he will understand. So you better be off. I look well enough, do I not?"

"Of course, milord. Would that every man have your ease of dress and manner. The Lady I'm sure will not be disappointed with your appearance. On my word you can depend."

"Good, and thank you for your help."

"You seem nervous? Really, everything is as it should be. There is no need for you to feel otherwise."

"Had you spent even a week in my boots, you would be thinking otherwise."

"You can't be in fear of losing your Lady at the alter? I have seen her ladies running all about and Miss St. Claire has been by her side all morning. Her devotion to you seems sincere to me."

"Yes, it does but we have more than a few obstacles in our life that makes for a rocky road ahead of us. Thank you for keeping things in order around here. I hope you are right. I don't really have the time now to worry about what I cannot control so I'll let you leave so that I can move along with my chores."

"Very well. I will see to your father right away my Lord."

One last look in the mirror only made Bann Gilmore wince again. No matter how often Tara reassured him she was very pleased with his red hair, he couldn't help but find something always wrong with it. Or did he just fuss more because she seemed to notice it more than he ever wanted to acknowledge it in the first place? Oh, he didn't have time to really think about it. He ran a brush through it once more, hoping it would stay in place long enough to get him through the Ceremony and not make a mockery of his position in the process. Damn, Alistair for even bothering to find the time to attend his country wedding. He could only see it as a means to mock him. Often at times they would converse with each other in a friendly manner. Still, he never let it pass by that he would surely take his place, if anything would happen to change circumstances in his favor.

Walking toward the stairwell that led him to fair damsel he remembered the argument over sending Alistair an invitation in the first place. Tara told him and he knew it was true, the King would be offended greatly if they ignored him. Her brother would especially do his best to persuade the King to make an appearance. At least it was just better to invite him and let things stand as they may. So, Alistair brought his party to Highever, to stay there and arrive with the Teryn to their nuptials. How quaint, Rory and his friends discussed too many times until he demanded it not be a topic for conversation any longer. Even he had his limits. They needed to be grateful his soon-to-be wife consented to hold the wedding in the Bannorn rather than Highever or worse, the Royal Palace as others thought it should be. She was the, "Heroine of Fereldon". A title that held the highest esteem, even to royalty, in all spheres of Government. It brought much prestige and riches to Highever. Not that Fergus was so interested in the prestige. Only the funds he needed to keep his army well stocked and well dressed. He took great pride in the Knights of Highever. He of course attribute the successful defeat of the Archdemon, not to the Grey Warden's sacrifice, as much as too the high standards taught and kept by Highever's elite. Many though whispered that this was more to shadow over the tragic defeat it suffered at the hands of Howe's own Elite troops. Even though Fergus was sent away, some would say all of his talk did not prove true when put to the test. This was unfair but none the less, Fergus held onto his sister's success and exploited it when it served his purpose for the benefit of the people of Highever. For this and Tara's own lack of regard for any such title to begin with, she kept quiet and let her brother do what he felt he must to bring order and keep Highever's noble standings. She was just happy something good came out of the Blight. She also used this as leverage with her brother to keep him out of her own affairs. They needed each other to keep the peace, even if it was under protest on both sides, what nobles had to live by if they hoped for their families to survive.

Whether Fergus liked it or not. He was now a widower and it was his sister who was now with child. So he also owed her his protection for the future of their family. Riling up Roland too much would only make their rift worse and in his heart, he really did not want to live at odds with his only sister. He only wished she felt as he did about their duty to Highever. Her choosing to marry in the Bannorn only emphasized, to him at least, her open rebellion towards the family. More than a few noble families were not pleased with his sister's choice in husbands. At least Roland's father gave up his own title to spare the family more ridicule or create more arguments over his rebellious sister. It was always best to at least appear to be civil and respectful to the other families that you depended on for your own wealth and prosperity with.

The Chantry, he than thought, is sure to be overflowing with people today who thought they were important enough to be seen in the presence of the King. Always looking for favors. He knew, Fergus had to be one of them, so we all do what we must to finally find the time to enjoy what all of this hard work was to be about.

"Ah, Lily, it is right? I need to see Lady Tara now if you will excuse me."

"But milord! She isn't expecting you is she? I mean, it isn't proper for a groom to see his bride before the wedding you must know this to be true?"

"I know but well…I need to get my tie pin anyways, so if you don't mind?"

"I can get it for you. Please? Miss Amelia will be so mad at me if I let you pass. She is already mad at me for even being here. Course, she is mad almost all of the time so it isn't really any different than any other day, perhaps?"

"I know she is a difficult woman to work with. I admire and respect your courage but please, don't forget who I am as well. I believe my becoming upset would be far worse than anything Amelia will come up with on her own." He tried to remind her nicely that it was his house she was now working in.

"Oh, yes, of course, my Bann. I …I was just… oh never mind me. Everyone has me so confused today."

"I do understand my dear but now I have something I need to do."

He pushed past the nervous girl only to be confronted by Tara's maidservant.

"Don't say a word, Amelia. I have a reason for being here. As a matter of fact, she looks like she is dressed well enough for me to see her. I would like it if you and Lily would leave here for the moment. Take a break and come back shortly to help her finish up with whatever must be left to do. I can't imagine there is too much left to do at this hour at least."

"Well, we still have to finish dressing my Lady but if you insist. We will return shortly, as you have demanded."

"That I have now, run off with you. Right now, please."

"What is all of this now Roland? We are trying to finish things up around here and we don't need your interruption this late in the day. Be gone with you now." Leliana told him trying to make him leave the room without too much of a fight.

"I can see, she is almost ready. Is she ready to be dressed? I hope?" He looked down to see that Tara was still not wearing her wedding dress yet.

"Lily, please, come back here. We were just getting ready to dress her when you made your untimely arrival. Why must you be in here? It is almost time for us to leave. Please, Amelia, would you inform the driver that Lady Tara's party is in it's final stages of readiness. To bring out her carriage post haste." Leliana instructed before releasing the maid to leave the room.

"That I will. I cannot understand why none of this can't wait until after the wedding. It looks poorly for the bride to arrive late to her own wedding."

"Considering her groom is still here, I think it will not cause too much of a ruckus. We have some time and this is important."

"I also see that you are giving us no choice otherwise."

"No, so be gone and finish what you have been told to do."

"Now, Leliana, Lily please dress my Lady so that we can finish what must be done before we can leave this place."

"Rory, what is the matter? I know you said you would see me before the wedding but it is getting late and we must be going soon." She walked over to where he was standing to kiss him in greeting.

"There, at least that is a much better welcome for your future husband. Now please, you must be dressed before I can address this issue. Unless, you want to be very late for your own wedding."

"Can you not stop teasing her for even this? Come now, Tara, I'm afraid he will not leave until we appease his request so let's get it done."

"Here, I'm coming. What are you really up to now, Rory? Despite your rather inappropriate proposal, you are too well dressed for me to take your offer seriously." Reaching her two waiting dressers she lifted her arms to receive her elegant dress and allow them to maneuver it over her elaborately decorated head.

"Careful, Lily, the dress is catching on your side to her hair."

"I've got it, not to worry. It almost seems like we should have dressed her first considering all of this going on with her hair and all."

"Of course we could not. Least her dress become snagged or untidy. It is our job to make sure she looks her very best. Now, than, help me smooth it out. Careful those back panels, you don't want to snag anything on those dangling beads back there, if you please."

"Did you just come up here, Rory, to admire my dressing up? Not particularly one of your favorite hobbies I seem to recall." Tara looked back to catch Rory's tempting smile with one of her own.

"No, for very inappropriate reasons of course. It's a surprise. A very important one that cannot wait. Do you want these two to stay or would you rather ask them to leave us for a moment?"

"Since it will only take a moment it can't be too scandalous. Do you mind their being in here? I need to sit down to put on my shoes."

"Go ahead than. It is better that you stand up a little taller for my benefit as it were."

"Very well than." She sat down on her vanity chair to allow Lily to help her on with her dainty shoes.

"These are so lovely, Leliana. I can't believe you found them on such short notice. I promise you I will treasure them always. See? Aren't they simply splendid?"

"They are beautiful. Not that many people will be able to admire them much, hiding under that dress of yours. I must admit, it looks much more stunning on you than hanging on a wooden hanger. I didn't came up here to spoil your moment down the aisle. I must still wait around until you finally get up there to keep me company. At least you will distract everyone from myself which is as I prefer it to be. These clothes, they look nice but I prefer something more comfortable to walk around in when at all possible."

"There!" She rose from her chair as soon as Lily moved so that Tara could approach her fiancé for his final approval. "Just perfect for dancing! What do you think?" She turned around in a swirl of skirts, tilting her head back to take in his expression as she did so.

"Honestly, I hardly recognize you. Who is this woman who dances before me? I seem to recall her appearing to me something like this, many years ago. Maybe, catching a glance of you as you hurried away to some important party after we were separated the last few years we were living separately in the same castle. Still that was some time ago."

"Have you already forgotten the Coronation? All of my fine work goes without notice so it would seem."

"No I didn't forget it Leliana but I was remembering the days when, Tara went to some extreme to dress herself up. Of course, none of those times will ever measure up to the way you look right now, my love." He took up her hand to lead her around in a circle once more to end up bringing her closer to him. They couldn't help but to just feel that connection between them as their eyes met. He lifted up her hand to kiss it fondly in appreciation.

"I am so happy than that I please you with my appearance. Even though, as you say, it is not so familiar to see me this way. I really should put in more of an effort when I am here but it seems unreasonable. I'm working in the fields and around the house. It seemed inappropriate to dress up too much."

"And you would be right to not put yourself through all of this on my account. You know, I think you are so lovely in just a simple dress or I don't know what is wrong with me, but even in full armor, I find you very attractive. I never thought a woman could make armor look so good but you… ah well."

"I wouldn't say that so much about my Grey Warden Armor? I don't wear it very much. I can see why you might find my favorite armor more distracting. It's just easier for me to move around in and I feel a lot less weighted down by it."

"That scale armor of yours is lethal in more than one, Tara. But I would assume that is part of the point, isn't it?" Leliana added cunningly.

"Not really. I do have to be careful that I don't snag myself on anything when I am fighting. It does have it's problems but as Rory can't help but admit, I know it is his favorite." She smiled over at him and he shook his head feeling she was just trying to be ironic.

"It really does depend on how dangerous our foes are as to what I prefer you to be wearing in the moment, my love. Her wearing something more distracting is a pleasure for me, no doubt, but it can also be more work if she attracts most of our foes to her with it. I rather she be better protected rather than so appealing."

"If I can move around, I am more effective. So, even though it pains him to think I might be more vulnerable in a fight, they must catch me first, right?"

"So true! I am too fond of my new armor, I must confess."

"I am too! Alas though, even though I am an excellent archer, I must also protect myself better since I can't seem to resist making good use of my blades when necessary."

"She just can't stand still for very long. She is more than a little impatient. Though I also know in her case, she just likes to challenge herself to see how well she can annoy our foes."

"Rory! I do like to use whatever moves will win the day. I am not a bard. It does me no good to stand still when something or someone is throwing a heavy blow into my face because they think I am the easiest target."

"No, I quite agree with those sentiments." He shook his head in agreement. "As much as I love playing a human shield for you, sometimes we find ourselves more than a little overwhelmed at times."

"He is just trying to bother with you, Tara. I still don't see why you are up here except to interrupt our preparation, Bann Gilmore."

"I know time is flying by us. So close your eyes first, this is suppose to be a surprise." He insisted and the room grew suddenly silent in anticipation to what Rory was hiding from them now.

Stepping up behind her, first he rested his hands softly against her hips, pulling himself as close as her gown would allow him to safely stand. Leaning his head down he made sure to kiss her where he knew it sent a shiver down her spine, brushing his lips gently against her neck as he did this.

"Oh, Rory…" Tara sighed with pleasure.

"Roland, you know we have to get to the Chantry. I understand your desire to skip all of these fancy procedures but really, is all of this necessary right now?" Leliana told him matronly now.

"Yes, and stop trying to ruin my moment. I asked you to leave. You choose to stay so hold your tongue until I am done." He ordered sending a very unkind look of annoyance over to Leliana.

"Rory but she is…"

"Wrong, …" he whispered softly next to her ear, "… on so many accounts. I had to get up here before you put on anything else beside this necklace to wear. I'm afraid my father only gave it to me this morning. Of course that is my fault for not giving him the opportunity to give it to me earlier. He told me mother wore it on her wedding day and I want you to wear it for me. For my family. I know, my mother meant as much to my father as you do to me. There are some other things I have to give to you. All very nice I promise you. This however is the most important one. I hope you don't mind wearing it now?" He spoke this quietly as he caressed her. Realizing that now, he wished they didn't have that whole ceremony to have to go through. He much rather languish in this moment and felt he really should have cleared the room instead of risking that one of the ladies might ruin his moment for him.

Tara then turned around having the immediate urge to face her lover and she too found that she was wishing everything was finally over so that they could be alone with each other once again. Especially now because the moment was so heavy and romantic.

"I cannot believe the lengths you are willing to go to, to keep me up here in your room. Nor can I recognize myself when I find how easily it is to want to grant your every wish, just on a sudden whim. Even my own desires often take me by surprise. I really do want to have a better look at this but from what little I can see, it looks amazingly beautiful. Of course I will wear it. I can see, it's real value lies though in its' history and what it means to your family. Now for me, to be able to wear it and share it's love with each other? Already I am overwhelmed by the love and kindness of my family and friends."

"Ah, just what she needed! One more accessory to bring more focus to her bosom."

"I happen to like them very much. I know right now, she prefers it that way, Leliana. She isn't quite ready to show off her growing belly."

"Why would she want to have to constantly answer for your fertility?"

"I promise you, milady, after this wedding I will only purchase for her gowns that are tight enough to prove my crowning achievement."

"Really? Oh, I don't see how you put up with him sometimes, Tara!"

"I refuse to be ashamed of my wife's pregnancy. I am looking forward to finally becoming a father. I may not sire another child because of this taint. So I am determined to make the most of it while I am able."

"As if I would allow him to pick out my clothing… I am the new icon for Fereldon. This being a Cousland heir, that is. Do you think they will all forget that I am also the Heroine of Fereldon?"

"Doubtful. Do they even design armor for expecting mothers? Oh, can you even imagine such pictures, Tara?"

"I rather not! More like I will be the laughing stock of the jesters for some time to come."

"Oh, my, Tara! Just imagine it! A woman, in full armor, a veil of flowers upon her head and a bulging belly besides!"

"It sounds, simply, …. awful, Leliana!"

"I know, it's all my fault. I told you, you should have waited to let Alistair slay the archdemon."

"You're not helping matters, Roland, here."

"I'm afraid I probably would be laughing at such a site, were it not me who they must be making fun of with it."

"It is a funny thought. Don't worry, Tara. This too will pass." Her lover carefully embraced his partner in sympathy. "Soon we will have a lovely babe to hold close to us. Than all of this will show it's true worth."

"I know, I'm being foolish. I wish, my love, that I could show you how much I am touched by all of your fine gifts. I am ..well…yes, … very surprised! This necklace, everything is so beautiful. However, Leliana now we need to fix my make-up and make our way to the Chantry

You see … all of these gifts are truly wonderful but there is still that one gift I want very much to give to you, my love, today. It won't be possible if we miss our own wedding now will it?" She reached up to kiss his nose playfully and he refused to let her go from him without kissing her passionately once more.

"Oh, you two! Here Lily, wipe your eyes. Really you are too young to have to see all of this."

"No, I'm not and well, Miss St. Claire, I do share a house with the Bann and his Lady. It isn't the first time I have ...ever…seen … them … kiss." She said blushing bright red.

"Don't worry, Lily. It is nice to see I am not the only one here who can't help but blush bright red. It teaches we fair skinned people patience and humility." He brought up jokingly.

"I suppose so. I get teased a lot over it, that's all, my Lord."

"That really is enough now though, Roland. Ha! See? You better stand right there so I can un-attach you two from her dress. I suppose I better stand close in case you do this again during the actual ceremony.. That is if we ever get there to it."

"As long as you are not standing anywhere between us, I care not where you stand or sit otherwise. This will be a problem but it isn't like you must dress like this every day either. Have you loosened me yet? I suppose I need to be on my way to see what Wilton is up to. Probably already thinks I have run into a band of bandits by now. Knowing my luck I just might. Be careful my love. You look so beautiful. I'll be waiting for you so don't keep me too long, promise?"

"I promise. If you ever let me leave. Oh, Rory, I can't believe, … this is so beautiful. I..I have this uhm ..well…broach … of my mother's. I couldn't figure out how best to wear it. However ..."

"Just, here, give it to me. Pin it right here. That should be low enough to not tangle into the pearls or emerald hanging on the necklace." He pinned it on swiftly knowing their time now was growing short.

"Let me see? Hum…not bad. It is fortunate your mother's broach isn't too colorful. I need to get these earrings on you and we will be ready to leave here, finally.

"Oh, uhm…Leliana, here, this is for you. I hope you don't mind, Tara. Leliana, you have done so much for us and this is to remind you of the bond that you hold with my family now. We expect your return for the birth of our child so consider this our gift, to show our appreciation for the love you have shared with my family. We appreciate your devotion to us. We haven't much family left to us and well, I think you deserve something nice today as well." Rory explained while slipping the bracelet onto her offered up wrist.

"I, must admit, I didn't expect anything at all today. Other than seeing Tara's lovely face and knowing her happiness is set. Thank you, Roland. It is very unexpected."

"That is enough. I prefer you call me Rory though. Whenever I hear Roland, usually that means I am in trouble. Especially when Tara uses it."

"Not always. Sometimes I slip and use it when I am not really concentrating too much on what I am saying." She smiled over at him and how she loved to see him blush.

"With that comment, I am leaving you ladies. Have a safe trip and don't keep me waiting." Rory told them as he turned to make his exit through the double doors of the master suite.

"He's so bossy, isn't he and very sexy but oh, this necklace! You are quite right. It does bring so much more attention to my chest but today, I don't really mind. This wedding is to please Rory too. I want my husband's attention and desire it to directed only at me! Let everyone else be jealous if it pleases them to be. I assure you, Rory has earned my love and I look forward to making him as happy a husband as ever there was one! He means everything to me. Soon, our child will be here and our love will be complete!" She proclaimed as she once more admired how well her attire turned out upon completion. " I wonder where it came from?"

"Knowing much of this families history, it might be best not to ask too many questions. I wonder if it is hexed in some magical way? Already you sound drunk with those words and I don't see any means for such a state laying around your room here to make it so? Never the less you do look ravishing so we have at least managed to accomplish our goals for this wedding. We must be going now. Lily? Have you dried up enough to gather up your things? Take them and ask Amelia to hurry and meet us at the door. Don't forget Lady Tara's bouquet if you please! We are finally ready to make our exit and greet our waiting coachmen. I dearly hope." Leliana commanded and Tara smiled. How perfect she felt this woman would be for her brother. She only hoped that Fergus was in a good mood this night and that hopefully, he will see this is true also. Weren't weddings such a nice place to set up new couples longing themselves to be so neatly wed? She rather hoped so.

The Chantry was a bustle of people from all walks of life so it would seem. Captain Milo Wilton found himself playing the Palace Guard and sneaking his own secret stash of fine liquor to aid him with his struggle. True, he was merely the Captain of his regime for the Bannorn. However, with the king in attendance and his own guards breathing down his neck, he felt the pressure keenly. His fellow soldiers, mostly his friends as it were, found themselves running back and forth trying to seat guests, than to make them stay put to keep the aisle free from too many stragglers.

"Honestly, Captain, do you know who half of these people actually are? I know I surely don't."

"I probably know more of them than you do but the rest, right now it matters not. Wait, here comes a boy, hopefully, his majesty has finally arrived."

"You mean the King? I thought he already was…"

"No, I was being sarcastic. I meant Gilmore. The groom. You know your friend who is suppose to be getting married anytime now."

"Oh, well I hope so too. I haven't an act that will please this many people and some of them are looking rather restless to me? So many of them seem to be quite eager to see the bride. The groom? Not so much. Apparently, her ladyship, is leaving behind more than a few discouraged suitors." Ser Isaac told him nervously

"Not too many woman it appears meet her ranks, unfortunately."

"Not to mention she is very lovely. I'm just amazed that her parents didn't marry her off to some noble or the other. How did Gilmore steal her away from all of that? Word has it that her own brother was not fond at all of the match. Even though he was his second in command at Highever? Than again, being a mere squire? What can you expect out of all of that?"

"Come now, Issacs, you have seen them together haven't you enough? It's true, the story goes that her parents tried in vain to marry her off, as young as sixteen, so I have been told? But than you should know Gilmore's ways by now? He already had that bird feathering his nest before any hopeful suitor could lay a claim on her affections."

"So it would seem but how did this come about without the Teryn's blessing?"

"He's here isn't he? Apparently it has all been settled."

"Well, I hope so! Some of these guests do not appear to be so happy to be here."

"Nobles? Many wouldn't dare to miss one of the most popular social events of the year. After the Blight and all…not much else going on for that crowd lately. I mean, to draw out the King himself? That is something, even for these stuffed suits."

"The King, yes. Do you think it is true, that he fancies her too? Did he ever actually propose to the Princess only to be rejected for a squire? I was told as much from one of the Palace Guards."

"Preposterous! I too have been told the King fancies her but never was there such proposal being made. Try not to be so gullible."

"Aren't you at least wondering, if one of these swains might try to waylay this wedding? With so many here who I'm sure, look down on even a Bann in attendance? It could happen you know?"

"And I could bash your head in. Go ahead, ask the Bann of this and we will see how long before you will be able to stand upright again!"

"I am just being a realist. I prefer not to have to draw swords on the King's men. I mean, if there is a ruckus, we do side with the Bann of course. But what if it is the King? Or the Teryn who sets the challenge for us?"

"We side with the Bann. Nothing is going to happen and I don't want you riling up the other guards with your stories. I'm sure a few men here might be hoping the Arlessa has second thoughts but I am not one of them. I've come to know her fairly well and besides, I just happen to know their commitment is serious."

"Because the Lady is expecting? Is that why you are saying this?"

"I say it because they really are in love with each other. The other thing, isn't quite well known to outsiders. So don't go bringing that up either today."

"A whole lot is going on here than meets the eye isn't it? Than maybe you are right and all will go well. If we are the only ones that know about…the other one, I don't believe it will help in keeping her other want to be suitors at bay now is it?"

"It's really none of our affair either."

"Still getting the Teryn's sisters with child…that is ballsie you have to admit!"

"It's the matter of her being a Grey Warden that makes it all the more intriguing. He seems to be putting off the role himself now, in hopes that he might sire another child if possible."

"So Grey Warden's don't have children? How's that, Captain? Though not at all surprised Gilmore found a way around that. He's a slippery bastard that one!"

"Not typically. I don't think there are so many female ones for them to judge myself. But it isn't so great for them to do so. It's because the Teryn lost his wife when Arl Howe took her life and that of his son."

"That's right isn't it? So, with the Teryn a widower, his sister being with child, why it will be the Highever heir won't it? It makes some sense than that the Bann is putting the rest of that Joining business off and all."

"Good for all of us as well. With the old Bann getting up in age, it's obvious, the place needs some serious attention out here. Already the young Bann seems hard at work to see that done."

"Being married to the Teryn's sister, might be good for business, eh?"

"It won't hurt I suppose. If we can get the two of them married first. I wonder what is keeping them? Wait ..yes, son, what is it? Are you looking for me? I'm Captain Wilton."

"That I am. I was asked to tell Capt. Wilton, the Bann has arrived and her Ladyship is right behind him. In her carriage I mean. Not really…"

"I know what you meant. Go along now."

"Finally! I told Reynolds that if the Bann didn't make it, he was going to have to find a girl and marry her by proxy. We can't have all of these people all dressed up without giving them a show, now can we?"

"Leonard, why do you insist on antagonizing our new boys? That would hardly do as a replacement."

"What else am I good for then? If not to treat the new boys the same as you treated me when I was still barely old enough to carry a sword and shield?"

"Quite right. Than carry on. At least inform Reynolds that he is relieved at least from that duty. We will dream up some other horrid thing for him to do before the day is out, I trust?"

"Oh yes, I was thinking he should go around, count and take the names of all of those creepy Templers we have lurking about us. This is suppose to be a festive event. Those helmets make them look so ominous and those skirts, well? Something not too manly about soldiers wearing skirts my friend."

"It would never work for you Issacs. You have enough trouble trying not to trip over your own sword."

"Hah! Well, the ladies never seem to complain. I know how to use it and put down my foe."

"Better go catch up then with Reynolds. That one might not mind men wearing skirts as much as you seem to do."

"Oh, well, I will tell him you said that. Can't say yet if he prefers the ladies to the men, myself. I have my own affairs to keep me busy. You get to wrestle with the Bann. I am happy to not have to deal with him today. Knowing how well he deals with affairs like this. And then there is the King and all of his men! Have fun, Captain. No better man for the job, I'd say."

"I'd kill you if I didn't need someone for the recruits to bounce arrows off of, you realize that, don't you?"

"Now, you are just trying to hurt my feelings. I know deep down inside, you really do sleep with my picture tucked away in your training manual."

"Only to remind me of who annoys me the most. Your name always comes up when I have something awful that needs to be done."

"I knew you loved me. Now I better be off. Lady Tara is arriving and I hear, her dress is scandalous. I can't wait to see her. Have fun with the Bann, Wilton." He waves as Capt. Wilton turns abruptly to face his doom while the other knight returns to his own mundane task.

"Where is Wilton? He was suppose to be out front and he isn't there? Lady Cousland will be here any moment now and I want him out front." Bann Gilmore shouted as he came rushing through the side door of the Chantry.

"I see you finally made it out here. I was afraid I might have to stand in for you."

"Your Majesty?" Rory quickly bows down as soon as he recognized who was speaking to him.

"It's always amusing whenever you do that, Roland. I don't know why? Nice to see though that you decided to attend your own wedding. Seeing how I dragged my people all the way out to this place to be here."

"Well, that is by choice, I would hope. Of course knowing you, you only came to see Lady Cousland in all of her finery. I assure you that was incentive enough for me to be here at least."

"Of course. I didn't want to disappoint her. I can't say the same about her unfortunately. I do enjoy some of this country cooking either way. Fergus is good for a laugh, now and then."

"Anything to keep you away from the Palace, I understand. I am happy to offer you such a respite. Even if I have to limit your entertainment some. I hope you have been enjoying your stay at Highever?"

"Well enough. It would have been more enjoyable if Lady Cousland was around but the Teryn informed me that you keep her prisoner, under lock and key no doubt, in some dismal place he knows not where."

"We think it is better that way. I'm sure you understand. Though I only lock the outer doors. I prefer nothing stands between the two of us when we are at home."

"No doubt. I have heard, was that not you, Fergus, who said your sister is almost at the waddling stage, was it? Nice of you to spare me that show at least."

"Yes, well that is the news so far. She is due here any moment now, if you would prefer not to miss that event, your Highness."

"As you say, than."

"She isn't "waddling yet" but yes, the baby is growing and already it moves around quite a bit. We are so fortunate it survived everything we have been through right now. Since so many of you felt we should still have at least the semblance of a formal wedding this was the soonest everything could be arranged and people being shown the courtesy of some time to make arrangements to be here."

"Quite a crowd out there. I wonder how many of them came to just out of spite? Apparently, Lady Cousland left behind a string of unhappy would be suitors."

"So it seems. Surely by now they have all found more suitable mates. How goes your search, King Theirin?"

"I never knew it would be such a dreary task. Maybe it wasn't so bad being raised in the Chantry after all?"

"In your case, maybe it wasn't? I am happy with my own childhood but then I was more spoiled it appears than most?"

"Quite right."

"Excuse me your Majesty, Teryn Cousland, Bann Gilmore, I got here as soon as I could."

"About time, Capt. Wilton. Why are you not out in front waiting for my bridal party? I got here only moments ago and you were no where to be found."

"I was trying to keep order in the Chantry, my Bann. You know these soldiers only stand watch and train. Their training does not, well, usually include seating guests for a wedding. So I must be on their backs to keep things straight."

"Obviously, we have a few changes to be made in our training manuals. Special events call for us to perform special duties. Now though will you go out there and make sure that Lady Cousland and her party are properly received and that no assassins ruin my wedding, please? That can't be too much to ask of you is it?"

"No of course not. Right away milord." He snapped his boots and rushed out to follow his orders.

"Good work. Are you sure you don't want me to order some men around, to check the perimeters once more? They are always asking me to make up things for them to do. I wish I didn't have to be followed around like a dog but apparently, everyone is out to unseat me. I am not excited to find myself so popular."

"I can only imagine. You are back here than, to hide from everyone and their immediate requests for aid."

"Something like that. Apparently I am not welcome on the ladies side of the Chantry. I wasn't in the mood to push my weight around since Tara wasn't here to enjoy it. I'm surprised she didn't arrive here sooner."

"That was on purpose. I didn't want her to be too much pressured by all of these wonderful well wishers of ours. I believe a good portion of them expect her to arrive in full metal armor with banners all flying about."

"You can't blame them? It's how we most remember her by?"

"Speak for yourself. I am fortunate enough to see her in regular clothing most of the time now. It is rather nice to tell you the truth. Now about your own nuptials?"

"I can't decide. Hopefully, my getting out more will give me more opportunities to find a wife?"

"What is holding you up so much, Fergus? Surely you are planning on marrying again? Or do you expect, Lady Cousland to do all of the work for you?" Alistair spoke up hoping to get the attention off of himself.

"It is proper to mourn the loss of your family, Alistair. It will be difficult for me to watch another of my children have to grow up thinking I might lose them before they ever get the chance to become a man."

"Yes, such a loss. However, we have our duties and you need to move on with yours as well. I'm sure you don't want me to find one for you?"

"Perish, the ..no, I mean your Majesty. I will find a wife in time. Better you not be distracted from your duties by mine."

"At least I am happy with my choice. Someone has to uphold our legacy."

"Oh how he does crow! My sister is now tainted. Best to take good care that she not lose this one. There may be no more offspring for you two." Fergus added feeling now once again the pain of finding out his own family had been so unnecessarily slaughter so recklessly.

"Now, Fergus, we don't know what the future will bring to us. You know, no other man would protect your sister's interest as carefully as I do. We both mourn your loss respectfully. Just as it is our fervent wish that you be blessed again with a family of your own."

"Well, we will see shan't we? My heir is not near as important as that of the King's, as it were."

"I don't believe they will allow you to marry a serving wench either. Not to diminish any of them at all. Some very fine ladies serve ale and fine food but they do not marry kings."

"And why not? They are my favorite of the ladies. I should visit out here maybe more often? Surely there must be a lass who is worthy enough to be the Queen? At least I had my hopes up for one."

"You're too late. I believe, my beloved has finally arrived for our wedding." Rory stood up upon hearing the rush of trampling horse's hooves.

"Excuse me, your Majesty."

"No, excuse me. I do believe you have to stay here and wait for your cue. I think it is now time that I find my seat." Alistair motioned and a group of men rose to follow him.

"My King! She's here. Miss St. Claire as well. Some other women I do not recognize but I doubt they are part of the wedding party." Bann Teagan announced in a rush of excitement.

"Did you see her yet? How does she look?"

"I ..well…no… I came rushing here to let you know right away but now I'll go back.."

"Fine, I can see for myself. Go find our seats. I'm ready to face the mob."

"Good fortune to you, Bann Gilmore. You are a lucky man today. I'll give you that." King Theirin said gaily before leaving the groom to await his cue for this wedding to finally begin.

"Such a rush of excitement! Finally they are allowing the riff raff to find their way in. Of course I had to try to find a place to see the bride where all of Fereldon and those Templers were not afoot. Either they have me pegged as an assassin or a trouble maker. Either way, I am not so welcome as some of the common villagers it would seem around here. Even with this proper invitation I have here?"

"I'm sorry about that. You should have stopped by the house Zeveran first. Since we have the King here, security is very tight unfortunately."

"It matters not. They know I could have easily forged an invitation if I wanted to. This however is the real thing. I hope I am still welcome here to your party?"

"Of course you are. This waiting around gets so boring. Now that finally Tara is here it won't be long now."

"Very good. Is she feeling well? I expected to see her sooner than this?"

"She is fine. I held her up of course. Trying to spare her too much attention for obvious reasons."

"Ah, yes, you wicked man! How far along is she now, the poor girl?

"Five, maybe closer to six months it seems. I think she is off on her timing but only by a few weeks."

"A few weeks? That is a lot when you have only nine months to prepare for such a big event. The baby than? It is healthy, no?"

"Yes, as far as we can tell. You never know for sure about these sort of things really until the actual birth. Please though Zeveran, she is a good sport but not too much on the baby jokes? Some people here haven't guessed that she is pregnant. Let's not make it so obvious."

"Well, I suppose since she didn't grow up here, technically speaking, people would not be familiar with how lovely she truly is. I'm sure, they have heard rumors. Ever since a wedding was announced all people want to talk about is her wedding. Not so much about your wedding but she is quite popular, depending on where you are drinking of course."

"Of course. I myself have been chained to the fields so I don't get out much these days to drink and socialize."

"No? What a pity. Of course, knowing you, you have not been so bored, sitting around the farm, feeding little chickens and such. Am I right?"

"No, not at all. I have more scenery than any good man ever deserves. I try my best though to be worthy of it all. As often as I can."

"I don't doubt that for an instant. Now than, how much longer must we wait to see you walk down the aisle? I am getting hungry for some of that peasant food. It was quite a ride out to the end of world you chose to set up farm at."

"Any time now I hope? I have to wait for Wilton to get Tara settled in and then hopefully he will be able to find his way back here to tell me it's starting."

"Let us both hope it will be sooner than all of that, my friend."

"I hope so too."


	3. Chapter 3

On the other side of the Chantry the commotion making Tara feel dizzy.

"If you don't stop moving back and forth I am going to get ill. Here, I just have to sit down, Leliana. Can you make them settle down before I faint?"

"I am trying my best. Lily? Where are her flowers? I know we brought them. Could you find them for her? Amelia? Will you please calm down. As soon as we find her flowers, gather up the girls we will be ready to start this. Hopefully before the bride passes out."

"I'm sorry could someone please get me some water? Could that carriage ride have been any worse today?"

"Lady Cousland! Tara, if you wait just a moment, Teagan, the Lady needs some water, hurry about it right now."

"Right on it."

"Your Majesty?"

"Please, don't call me that. At least not in private."

"It is good to see you than, Alistair. How was your journey?"

"Tedious, but I am so happy to see you again. I missed not having you around everyday."

"It is quite a change isn't it? Living a "normal" life."

"There is nothing really normal about my life but than I suppose it never really was, was it? I didn't think I would even have a moment to speak to you. I have something for you, Teagan is carrying it with him. He went for some water. It should have already been here. You need to have your staff arrive ahead of you next time. Other than your upset stomach, your shattered nerves, please tell me you are otherwise well?"

"I am. I mean, look at me? Well, once Leliana has my hair straightened out better once again. Poor Rory said he barely recognized me like this."

"Even with that uhm…stomach of yours, in this dress, you are just as beautiful as I remember you by. You did her hair Leliana?"

"Yes, but of course. Is she not splendid? A yummy cream puff, floating on a cloud of white."

"You look lovely as well, Leliana. Here we are, give it to Lady Cousland please and the gift I brought for her as well." Alistair instructed Teagan who had to reach into a pouch to pull out the long, narrow box, he had hidden inside of it.

"I hope you like it. There are more things I want to give to you but I thought you might rather I wait until after the baby's birthing for them."

"Oh, thank you so much, Bann Teagan! I really did need this water. Alistair, you are too generous. I very much appreciate all of the help you have given to my brother, in helping us re-establish castle Highever and all of the Cousland's holdings. I heard news too that the Grey Warden's are settling nicely into their new home. Hopefully, we will see a good order rise from the ashes, so to speak."

"We will indeed. Once you are fit to travel again. Many people ask about you and I am pleased to say more women are coming forward with requests to become Wardens. Which will generate more men asking to join no doubt."

"No, I don't doubt that at all. Unfortunately, the Blight has left us with more than a few orphans. I feel we should make them a priority. We need those lost souls to feel like they have a special place in our society. The family atmosphere will do much to make up for the family they cannot help but miss."

"Very true, my Lady. A wise observation as well."

"That is what meant the most to me from my days as a new Warden. I only wish I had more time to devote to the order. At least I was able to make it out here on my way up there. I had already promised your brother a visit and I wanted to see for myself what could best be done to restore Highever as it was meant to be. With the loss of Teryn Loghain and your own parents, we haven't many in line for the throne. With my own time being limited, I feel it is best that I keep in touch with those who must follow in my footsteps."

"That is wise. How is the Arl doing these days? I hope he is well? I was sorry that he couldn't make it out here but of course I understood."

"Thank you. He was very saddened to miss it. He sends his regards and of course his gifts. They had to settle Conner in to his new living quarters at the Mages Tower and well, you know Isolde. She is making such a fuss about it all. Best we not put anymore pressure on the old man than we need to. He is happy at his desk, under a mound of paperwork. I myself, well, I work better at the more social level. I'm sure you understand."

"I do indeed. It was a pleasure to catch up with you, Alistair. This bracelet, it's stunning of course. I see Lily waving my bouquet finally. I must go now to be married. I hope soon I will be attending a wedding of your very own." She told him in a tone he often dreamed about.

"Very well, but I do get to kiss the bride and wish her well still do I not?"

"Yes, of course." She leaned forward as Alistair bent down to kiss her near to her ear so that he could whisper to her quietly.

"I will marry one day, when I can find another you. I'm not sure yet if that is still possible." He whispered before standing up straight and squeezing her shoulders firmly in his hand. Tara looked up into his stunning blue eyes that appeared almost hopeful of her reply but than she shook her head against the idea and than squeezed his gloved hand in condolence to his plea.

"Let us be on our way, Teagan. Before I give in to this temptation to steal the bride away and we have a civil war on our hands." Alistair chuckled and Teagan joined in.

"Considering that dress she is wearing? I'd have twenty guards at my gates if I were him. We wish you well, my Lady. Good luck too with that little one."

"Thank you, Teagan! I think?" Tara replied catching Leliana's look of disappointment.

"What can I expect?" Tara looked back at her friends astonished face reluctantly. "At least they didn't do anything entirely wretched. Are we now ready to march? Please? Before Rory comes here in a rampage."

"Go along now, Amelia, tell the musicians, we are ready. Capt. Wilton!"

"Yes, my Lady are we ready? I know the Bann is growing quite concerned. You know he dislikes these type of functions over all."

"Tell him to stand ready, we are ready, in just one moment."

"Now let me see what Alistair gave to you." Leliana asked her impatiently as Tara pried open a small pouch she carried with her.

"Oooh, I knew it had to be something beautiful. I really should have given him much more attention when we were on the road. It must be worth a fortune. Do you want to wear it now? I'm sure he would love to see you wearing it."

"No Leliana. Rory won't like it and I am sleeping in his bed this evening. I don't want to have to explain where it came from. I wish Alistair didn't make such a problem out of all of this for me. I did get my water though and now, I think, no, I know, I'm ready to face Rory at the alter. It is time to give him his due."

"If only I had thought of having Shale in our wedding party. Right now, I feel I need a line of defense."

"That would have been a real challenge to dress her up for such an event."

"I suppose you are right. I'm ready."

The ladies walked out into the foyer and stood waiting for the right music to begin. Lily was busy trying desperately to straighten out the many panels and underskirt to ensure her dress would move appropriately as she began her walk. Amelia held out her bouquet of ribbon wrapped flowers, that was carefully woven for the best presentation. All seemed ready to go when suddenly a gentleman came striding out with determined steps to greet them.

"Tara? Wait,…I really should walk down the aisle with you." Fergus arrived stunning the ladies in the hallway.

"Fergus? I didn't expect this at all." Tara stated in a whispered rush. "You have made yourself quite clear as to your feelings about my choice in grooms, so many times."

"I know. I have struggled with this decision more than you can even imagine. As if mother and father were yelling at me back and forth, forever. However, mother always won out in the end. Father, I know he loved you very much. So much so that he sometimes, ignored things he knew mother would not accept. They both of course were concerned with our future and the fate of our people. I never really understood why they were so hard on Roland. He was a good man and actually, father might have behaved differently, had mother not been so convincing that something might happen to me, than who will rule over Highever and who would work night and day to unset you? I argued that I have a son, our rule was set, so why stand in their way? But to no avail. I stormed out of the room and finally, father did also. Never had I seen his heart so heavy, Tara. He thought of Roland as a son. To have to come down on him so hard? I just know it was hard on him.

The King himself today asked that I walk you down the aisle. He told me he did not need more unrest in Fereldon. My…absence… would further encourage some Houses to oppose Alistair's argument that Highever was a priority in the defense of Fereldon. So you see, I am under the direct order of the King in this matter to escort you."

"I understand your controversy, Fergus. I couldn't however understand your betraying someone who was always your friend and fought hard by your side. Or me, when you know this is all I have asked of you. Ever."

"I ..well, you know I approved his promotion and yes, for my own benefit as well. I could see that nothing I could say would change your mind and well, the babe. How can I forget how happy, Oriana was that she was finally pregnant and than when Oren was born. I know, I let my grief stand in the way of good judgment. Maybe mother was wrong? It doesn't matter. Let's just move forward with this, if you please?"

"As you wish. It is time we get this started than."

Music started to play an almost haunting elfish melody that prompted two little ladies to start down the center aisle, one tossing violet petals and the following one, rose petals of white and red.

Than two sharply dressed boys, each carried one ring, for the bride and the other for the groom, walked together side by side keeping in step to the music.

Leliana followed the boys, wearing a dark red gown, overlapping snowy white sleeves, white piping outlining the curved shape of her finely tailored dress. Her red hair was pulled up and curls were formed to accent her clear blue eyes. On each ear she wore a brightly, glittering diamond earring, that hung down from each lobe ending with a single tear drop shaped diamond, catching the afternoon sunlight as she glided past the anxious crowd of onlookers.

Tara finally started her walk down the aisle. Her brother's arm locked loosely with hers. Looking forward, she was eager to catch Rory's smile to give her courage and hope for their upcoming future together. She wore a light lavender gown with layers of sheer tightly gathered white organza showing through the many different panels that made up her long dress. It was strapless, with hand sewn white rosebuds lining the perimeter at her bodice top, with long lavender sleeves underneath those and white satin lining the split panels that made up her loose skirt. Her hair was coiled high above her head. Upon her head laid a veil of sheer organza held upon her head with a wreath of tiny red rosebuds intertwined with fresh bay leaves and honeysuckle flowers. Leliana poked fresh violets and small white rosebuds throughout her partially braided and curled up locks. She wore simple but smooth pearl drop earrings she found rummaging hastily through her own box of jewels to match the necklace, her future husband, clasped lovingly around her neck. The necklace was made of pearls which were a double strand that fit neatly below her collar bone, cinched at the center of the two together and hung a jewel encrusted emerald, polished to gleam clearly under a bright light with tiny rubies surrounding the stone for an accent. Her bouquet was a mixture of various flowers still blooming lusciously under a dewy springtime fog. It had lilies, white and red roses, lilacs, lavender, sweet william, sprigs of wild ferns and cascading purple lupines woven all together with lace and satin lavender/red ribbons to match their gowns.

Tara held Rory's gaze as if caught up in their own personal dream. She bowed her head respectfully though as she passed each row of onlookers in appreciation for their good graces and for blessing her with their approval on their wedding day.

Finally, she made her way to the steps of the alter, accepting Rory's hand as he guided her up it's small stairs to the built in shelf made specifically for the purpose of a wedding couples vows. Once planted on the surface, Rory pulled up her hand up to kiss it before bringing it back down and they now turned to face the back wall to listen to the blessings the Revered Mother had to bestow on them for their wedded life together. The two young boys came up just than, one to each of their sides, to raise up pillows so that the couple could take the rings they meant to share one with the other. They made their vows as they took turns slipping rings on the appropriate fingers. Than allowing the boys to move back to their waiting seats.

It was with almost nervous laughter that they finally were given permission to seal their promises with a kiss. One that her husband had been practicing now for sometime. To make sure she wouldn't turn away from him too soon in her nervousness. People than rose to applaud the new couple who gladly wrapped their arms around each other, as if letting go at this point meant they might float away into an endless void of time and space.

It is understandable to feel this way when you are walking through your life as if in a dream. You either glide forward or stand together, floating in your proper place. Your feet never seem to really ever touch the ground but that doesn't really matter because you know, holding onto each other, you hold everything that matters the most in the world right now.

They stepped or rather floated down to the main floor to shake hands and accept the greetings from the mighty sea of well wishers that gathered up before them. Many of whom only recognized them by their names and haven't been seen since before they themselves were too young to remember. All of that though didn't matter to them. They had finally been wed and everyone was in such a festive mood. Leliana now sang a song that put everyone in a cheerful and romantic mood. Their guests were soon hypnotized by her melodious voice that calmed and soothed even the most uneasy soul who had been in their seats, maybe a little too long waiting for the real Ceremony to begin. It wasn't too long before Rory could feel Tara resting more on his outstretched arm that he used to support her weary back. So he squeezed her waist tighter to signal to her that it was time that she take a rest.

"Thank you everyone for your attendance. The Maker has given us a day unlike any other to share our wedded bliss. So please join us out back to partake in a feast unlike any other you have ever enjoyed in the past." Roland announced as he than pulled his wife's hand, leading her to an area of the Chantry he was sure they could be alone in.

"Rory, please, slow down, I'm only trying to keep up with you!" Tara spoke up finally in her distress at being lead away from their guests unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to escape this mob so that you could rest quietly for awhile."

"True, I really need to sit down. If one more person bumped into my stomach, I was surely going to be sick. Never had I encountered so many curious and rude people in one event."

"I'm sorry, my love. My, wife! How good it is to finally be able to say that in earnest. I'm afraid country people get so curious but rather than just ask you outright, some prefer to settle their curiosity in a more inhospitable manner. Most of them mean you no harm."

"Most of them so you say? I am happy you understood my dilemma than. It already seems like it has been a long day and I know we haven't even addressed the evening yet."

"It's all my fault I realize. I didn't give you very much time to rest last night. I'm sorry. I was just so eager to approach this day. I have longed for it for a what sometimes seemed like forever! We probably should have chosen a place for a honeymoon. Even if we escaped to your parents cabin, that would have been better than to hide where everyone knows you live."

"There is still so much you have to do before the season gets under way. Once the baby comes, we will be a little bit overwhelmed."

"Exactly why, I think we are going to hide at your parents cabin for one weeks time. I can spare that much time at least. Or I am telling myself that now in the moment. It won't be very luxurious I'm afraid but at least we can be together without so many people under foot worrying us about this or that and interrupting us all of the time."

"That does sound very tempting."

"We can bring one of the girls with us if you wish?"

"I can't imagine who to bring? Lily is too young and Amelia is too old. No if we do this, we will have to make the best of things on our own. If you can do this, so can I. It will be like it was when we were always on the road. That is kind of romantic don't you think?"

"Yes, it can be. Better since we won't have our friends around to think of and I want to just enjoy being alone with you for a little while at least. We will bring a manservant who can cook. I don't want you cooking and honestly, I don't mind some cooking but I need this time to just be alone with you. We won't have much of it soon. So we are settled on this issue I hope, finally?"

"Do we really need anyone? I can keep meals simple."

"Not to worry yourself, my wife. Fredrick, he enjoys fishing, maybe some hunting as well. He isn't intrusive and well, let's just say he lived quite an adventurous life himself, traveling around with my father in their younger years. I appreciate his advice and his discretion."

"I see I have no say in the matter. It seems rather, uncomfortable though, thinking that your butler is so…well informed of our more personal life?"

"Tara, he has made it abundantly clear his suggestions…that have proven to be very useful,… are merely good advice. I can also trust him to keep the staff away from any of our intimate interludes as it were. He has proven quite capable at the task, has he not?"

"Well, I wouldn't have guessed so much on my own about this man. So I have really him to thank for your thoughtfulness and more creative intimate experiences than? I suppose I will do my best to reward him on his birthday as it would seem. Ah well…it matters not!"

"My love, a man cannot claim to be a good lover if his partner cannot share the same feelings and emotions she brings to him. It was very good advice."

"You have been so good to me. I have no reason to complain. How special too that such a love has given us this child to always remind us of what love can bring into our lives. Now I am a proper woman. Only by sharing publicly what we have said to each other so often in private. Thank you for giving this day to me."

"This day is for us. It isn't over just yet. Let's not rush it all away too quickly."

"But all I want to do now is just be alone with only you."

"Tara, you look so lovely. No one could take their eyes off of you, especially me. I don't know of any other way to show you how much it means to me, to finally have you as my wife. So many things could have gone so terribly wrong but today, everything went so wonderfully right for us. Not to mention I do seem to recall what you are wearing underneath this fine gown of yours. Always my temptress you are, even with child."

"I try not to think of our child when I think about being with you. I'm afraid ever since your very special way of giving me this beautiful necklace, all I really wanted to think of is our honeymoon."

"Ha, ha I know, I'm good at that! Well, remembering my mother, than thinking about having you finally as my own wife and our own family coming, it just all seemed to fit together in that moment so well."

"It really does feel so right. I needed that moment too. Seeing Fergus later only made me feel sad. Remembering how my own parents did their best to try to prevent our having this day ever come true. Here, help me with this dress and remind me that all of this is really real and not just one of my many dreams of our finally living together." Turning around she presented her back to her husband so that he could help her along with this weighty task. "Finally! I feel like nothing is strong enough to keep us apart. We have found our way back to the path we first started out on. It all is leading us in the right direction we both knew was right for us so long ago."

"This should be interesting. Here, I've almost got these fasteners for you. I'm so happy too, to have found you before you were lost to me forever. Promise me that we will both work together to keep what we have now forever. So many couples never get this second chance. I know how fortunate we are my little minx. I really was dreading having to deal with our guests. Some of those women are dangerous out there. As if I was some virgin to toy with?"

"Really? Than they do not know you at all. Not that it would matter to them. They will just pretend otherwise. At least now, there will be little doubt as to what we have planned for each other for the rest of the weeks time. I need only dance with your father. You may dance with Leliana or whomever but I won't stay here for very long. Too many of the men here too, I have met before as you yourself should remember as well." Tara slipped off her dress, putting it aside, she than glided her hands up his broad chest before wrapping them around his neck to help hold him closer to her.

"It was hard not to think about that while I was standing around waiting for our wedding to start. I don't want to think or care about any of them. I promise, we won't stay long and since we have all of that packing still to do, we have a very good reason to be on our way. Our guests can harass each other in our stead. A more useful application of their time I would conclude. I myself, have a very different agenda to fulfill."

"I see and what might that be milord?" She asked her new husband as she seductively ran her finger across him, shoulder to shoulder, while she walked around him as he was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Come here, my wife. Allow me to help you remove some of these cumbersome articles of clothing. Clothing I see that might interfere with my desire to have you closer to me now."

"If you insist my husband."

"Tara, I can't imagine your getting more lovelier and yet still you bloom."

"I can say with all honesty that you are the reason for that. I am happy that you are so pleased with my appearance my husband. I want only to please you always. I'm so happy for this day. For us. I would say that you too are more handsome than before but in my eyes, you have always outshined the very sun. And at night, the moon only serves to me a light that made my love ever the more brighter in my eyes. I don't know how I could love you even more than this but I will try, my husband. Always to please you."

"I am happy. So very happy, my wife. You see? I cannot even wait an hours time without having you lovingly in my arms. Eager to claim my love to me once more. Not just because I really am overwhelmed by your beauty. No, it runs so much deeper than that. As true as any man can vow to love any woman. Already we are one heart, my wife. Soon, when you give me this child to hold also as my own, we will be the greater for each other even still. So, with the love of my own child, you can rest easy that indeed love will grow for us both, wouldn't you say, my wife?"

"Yes, so very much so! So we can start our honeymoon now or must we wait until the morrow to begin?"

"I am ready to start now if you wish? Here, leave this on for me. Just in case someone actually finds us both in here. Not that it will change my course of action any. Just to preserve your modesty some from any watchful eyes that might try to spy upon us." He bent down to kiss her tenderly and she sighed in reply.

"As you wish than, my husband.""

"I fear I will never be cured of my desire to steal away these moments I find too irresistible to ignore. I promised you as well, that as your husband, nothing will change between us. I mean to keep that promise as well."

"You are so good to me, Rory…. I simply find it impossible to love you enough."

"Good since I am sure to find need of it, always in my life. Thank you, Tara, for choosing me. So many times I feared we could never truly be together as man and wife. No matter how much I longed and dreamed how it could be. Now, here you are. Every part of you is mine now, Madame Gilmore. How sweet that sounds right now to me. Now, it is time for me to make our vows, sweeter still." Roland spoke to her softly so as not to cover her own sighs now were together with her more intensely to please them both.

A short while later, after a thorough search of the Chantry, Captain Wilton finally found the couple he was sent out to look for. Fortunately for the two of them they were working together to make themselves more presentable to their waiting guests before he stepped cautiously into the room they now occupied.

"Oh, by Andraste's Sword, there you two are? You have no idea what you have put me through, Roland! I was ready to give up my post, if I didn't have a wife and children to answer to. What are you doing here, when you know you have a crowd of people expecting you two to show up?" Capt. Wilton bellowed, ready to draw his sword on the mischievous Bann.

"What indeed! That, is none of your concern. I am however happy to hear you have reconsidered your resignation. Father would be heartbroken you know."

"If he knew, oh what am I saying? He knows what a scoundrel you have become. Can you not, for once, follow procedure? My Lady, please forgive me for my outburst. I mean you no disrespect but you two are lucky I found you rather than the King's men."

"That would have been, rather interesting, wouldn't you say, Rory?"

"I know most of them. We would be laughing our way to the festivities I'm sure! Milo, now honestly, all those people want is to eat and get drunk. My Lady here, needed some time to rest before having to face those, well-meaning visitors."

"Rest? Is that what you young people call it these days? I assure you my own wife would have swatted you good for such behavior."

"I'm sure she has swatted me once or twice in the past. However, this woman is my wife and we can do what we please. We were just getting ready to join everyone. You may leave now and inform people that we are well and will rejoin the festivities shortly."

"Capt. Wilton, please understand, things like this, are best when you don't plan for them. We are young and won't live forever. I know, sometimes, we seem irresponsible but try to remind yourself, who I am. We have faced death more times in our short lives than most people will in a lifetime.. I'm afraid we came too close to death, too many times to see that sometimes it is best not to take a good opportunity too much for granted. Or each other."

"And defeated our foes, I might add. I'm afraid during a war, you get use to living your life more spontaneously. You feel like you are stealing moments like these since rarely does anything work out much according to plans. So please, what the Lady is asking is that we treat each other with the same discretion we would our own family."

"I think it is safe to say that you two will make it through to another day. If anything you both have proven to be quite resilient, or stubborn? Depends on the company I suppose. Still some things just have to be finished with and this is one of them. So please, just make an appearance, appease your guests some and than you are free to leave or go back to whatever you two think you rather be up to than with the rest of all this. We are all grateful you are finally married, though. Welcome back to civilization! Some of us have children and well, I have at least one daughter growing up around you both. Her mother and I would like her to have a simple life if possible. Working around you two, well, at least the worst is finally over."

"That it is. I'm sorry I had to delay things but you know what had to be done before I could make this day happen. My behavior, though maybe not so common is not so…well…atypical as you well know. I'm sure you just tell your children that adults behave well, in manners not always promoted for the well-being of our children."

"That we do, my Bann. You will have a child of your own soon. Let's see how well you deal with such things, as it were."

"Oh, yes and well, you might say, we are taking advantage of what little time we have left before we have to become stuffy, unsympathetic, tyrants such as yourself."

"I'm not that old, Roland. Of course, I must allow your father the privilege of beating you over the head for your insolence."

"I can only imagine how painful that must be for you. Considering how many times you must have battered me around in training? It must have been a sad day when my father decided I needed even more people to have that honor instead."

"You always were the stubborn one. Not to worry, I have plenty of boys to keep me busy."

"Good. Than I'm sure you are use to this type of behavior by now. If you have already given up on such things, maybe you should reconsider it? It's still rather fun for the two us. Still, you can hardly claim that I was a disappointment to you. I was the Teryn's second after all. Sergeant of the Guards, as well."

"That is until you stole away the Teryn's sister, that is milord."

"I know! What a catch, eh? And as you can see, I am a good husband. It is too hard to neglect my wife. So pity me man and scold me no longer. You are only delaying my duties elsewhere."

"My Lady, you have my condolences and my pity. I will leave and do as you ask. Will you be well enough to join the party?"

"I am. I'm sorry for the delay. I really did need to rest. As for the other thing well, let's just say we are happy that we have each other, finally. You really have no idea what we had to go through to get here.

Oh, and Bann Gilmore did not have to "steal" what I was more than happy to give away to him. I've loved him for so long. Since we were mere children. We share our happiness together. I know it might sound better to the men when you say that he did otherwise but in all honesty, well, perhaps it is better that some of you know the truth."

"Tara…let them think what they want. Now don't go around saying she seduced me…"

"My Lord, most of the men are not blind. Even if such a thing were uttered, it would be followed by envy and well…that's enough don't you think?"

"Ha, ha, yes it is. Not to worry, my love! Your reputation is as tarnished as ever but I have made an honest woman of you so the rest goes by the wayside."

"It would be easier for that to happen if you would at least try to follow some protocol. For your father's sake if not for the teryn's. The King after all is here and well, he does like to put up a fuss."

"The King, fussy? Humph, let him put on his show. I really didn't realize what a performer he really was, my wife? Who'd have guessed?"

"He is settling down to the job at hand quite well. As for his bellowing? I think that comes with the blood. We, Capt. Wilton, are just blest that he no longer cooks. That alone is reason to celebrate!"

"Very good my Lady. We will survive this, as we have everything else."

"That we will. Besides, don't forget my place. Historians will write stories about me from days gone by. If I didn't have such a reputation, what good will that story be to be read? I believe this one, is much more interesting, don't you think?"

"Aye, my Lady, not much for the children but yes, we do have some fun with the two of you."

"There now, you see, my husband? All is well with the world! We are the fools, the circus clowns, meant to entertain the masses. I believe I am presentable enough now. Time for us to play our parts and put on a show."

"Of course. We don't want Alistair to have all of the fun at our expense."

"I almost feel guilty. By now, I'm sure he believes it is his party and we are all his guests."

"Then perhaps I will send the bills to him?"

"Oh, my, come now, we really have to stop avoiding the inevitable."

"Yes, but Wilton, I plan on a speedy escape. I'll dance a few dances, drink all of the good wine but then we are leaving. We have decided it was wrong of us to not get away at least for the week, to Ceriden's, so please let the men know."

"Yes, my Bann, but, really? This is so late and a weeks time as well?"

"We will talk more of this when we are back to Hunter Fell. I can relieve you, if need be for this task. I don't really see that we will be needing much of an escort for this. Let me think more on this and than we will speak of it again."

"Thank you. I'll see to the party now, my Bann"

"You're dismissed."

"Phew, that was close. Here, let me just re-adjust your hair some. I tried to not disrupt anything that was going on up there as much as possible."

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness. Maybe it is best that only Fredrick come with us?"

"It matters not my Lady. Whatever mischief we get into will be whispered later throughout the kingdom. We have known this since we were mere tykes. I have stopped allowing it to rule over my life. You are my wife and I have every right to take advantage of you whenever it pleases me. At least that is what they teach us in the Chantry."

"Humph, well, I just don't understand it. Women do all sorts of well, … things, … at the brothel but it seems noble's only become pregnant through divine intervention."

"Perhaps but then, if you haven't noticed, you are already with child."

"See? Even the Maker had no trouble causing us such mischief! It would be much easier to explain our predicament if he wasn't so determined that I be with child so soon."

"Hum ..my wife…perhaps we might need to review those ..uhm lessons you were taught as a child?"

"Oh, I know, most of it was utter foolishness to protect my virginity. The later of course was to trick me into losing it so that I can supply the kingdom with it's rulers to lord over myself. I tell you, it isn't easy being a woman."

"No, I suppose not. Next time I have to take a beating, I will think fondly of you, my love."

"Ha, ha, oh no, I didn't mean it that way. Let us be gone. Oh, and, I am most happy to distract you and keep you happy, in whatever service I can render."

"Service you can render". What a way to put it. Come here you saucy wench. I haven't forgotten we get to play pirates later, if I like."

"Ha, ha, all right but I get to be the Captain this time?"

"You always get to play the Captain!"

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do, really, it's my turn."

"Don't make me pull rank on you, you scoundrel."

"It matters not. You only sleep with scoundrels any ways. No matter what part I have to play."

"Fine, you can be the Captain. Of my ship."

"Of course, my Lady. I don't swab decks, just saying."

"I have more important tasks for you to take on, not to worry."

"Now there you two are. One minute, I am a singing and the next, you two are gone. I was afraid you left the Chantry for good."

"Not that the temptation wasn't there. No, Tara needed to rest some and I, well, you know me. I'm so easily distracted whenever you insist on dressing her up this way."

"Why does that not surprise me any? I wondered about you two. Well luckily, you have so many honored guests who just enjoy talking so much about the two of you. I'm not sure how much you have been missed?"

"Here, Wilton was acting like the party was in utter chaos and I swear, Leliana, if he could put me over his knee to spank me, he surely would have."

"Well, that would have been rather entertaining. I didn't know you two were so familiar with each other?"

"Very funny, Leliana. No, and you know better than to think otherwise. Besides, I was just doing what most of the men…

"Ah, and some of the women…would be up to given such an opportunity? Tara, you are much too easy for this man to persuade. If you do not want to always be with child, you must work on this behavior of yours."

"Leliana, this may very well be our only child, as you well know. It seemed better to put my husband at ease than to keep putting him off. These sort of events always bring out the worst in some people. Besides, it is never a chore for me, to spend some time with my husband."

"What she means is that she gave me an invitation and well, I honored it."

"As I was saying…Tara…."

"Ha, ha, enough about us. You know you are dear to me Leliana. Have you spoken to my brother yet?"

"Fergus? Oh, well, yes. I didn't realize he was such a flirt?

"Really? You have no idea. He does love women and you, well, if you have any interest at all in getting married, raising a family, living out your life in a luxurious castle…than maybe you should speak to the man of such things?"

"I can't imagine how Fergus could resist your charms. As for women ..well, maybe you two might not find things so uncomfortable, even in married life."

"Rory, seriously?"

"I'm just saying.."

"He is so ..discrete, isn't he? For some reason he still acts like a little boy, always trying to prove how grown up he really is?"

"He likes to play many different parts. I can't say I've grown bored with him yet?"

"That's good to hear. She is my match, no doubt. As for Fergus, I leave that up to your discretion. You do remind me of Oriana, only better. She was a real princess, as opposed to my wife here. Never wanted to talk of fighting or pick up a sword. We, Tara and I thought it might be good for Fergus to find a wife who might be able to keep his children alive long enough to take over the kingdom."

"And you do not want your own child to hold such a position? Surely you want your child to live as well as you can provide for it?"

"No, no, in that regard you will be doing us both a great deed. We have enough pressure on us as it is. No one cares what the baker or barmaid is doing in their off time but everyone seems so interested in our affairs. We play our parts but life was not so bad when all of the attention was focused elsewhere for us at least."

"I understand. I really haven't thought much about Fergus. There is more that I might be hiding from the two of you, from everyone perhaps. We spoke some of my mother but nothing of my father. He was Orlesian as it was and well, we know how well thought of Orlesians are to Fereldons. It did not seem wise to speak of him. I never knew him but perhaps I know of him."

"I see, please just tell me he was of noble blood and I will believe you."

"We will see. Fergus is not an unattractive man. His character is noble and he is not so well…uninteresting as Alistair can be at times. It is something at least to think about."

"That is all I can ask."

"It would be a wonderful arrangement, if it could be made right. Leliana, you know how much you mean to our family. To ask you to settle down might be asking a lot but I'm sure, you can do your Chantry work even after you are married."

"It would be good to see apostates, judged fairly, based on their actions rather than feel always hunted. This I believe leads many to rebellion and blood magic."

"Are you not worried about what would happen if they weren't afraid of intervention?"

"It just seems some mages were never meant to be kept in dark towers? Why must we limit their resources if they are happier in the wilds? We must create means so that they can live so and still be a service to the crown?"

"True, if we have learned nothing else from our travels, it is that forming alliances benefits us all."

"They can preserve their culture, perhaps licensed? Whatever works. ..We do not want to limit our capabilities merely out of fear that someone will rebel."

"Someone always will rebel."

"Exactly! So you see, Leliana, with the right position, you can do a lot of good here in Fereldon."

"My, my, I didn't realize what a schemer you are, uhm Lady Gilmore."

"See? Alistair would be so proud of me!"

"Among other things, my dear. We just think so much good can be done, if Fergus had a wife who understood other cultures and as Tara mentioned, one who might be able to protect his children."

"But children? I mean, honestly, I hadn't thought much along those lines. However, since you are having children, perhaps, I will consider one of my own. It is too soon for us to be discussing this seriously and we have no idea how your brother feels about such things."

"Than maybe, it is time that we find out? Let us go, my husband. I'm sure they are all waiting for the sordid details of our latest adventures."

"I'm sure you are right."


	4. Chapter 4

Tara and Rory found their way to the banquet alongside Leliana who accompanied them. The couple was in high spirits. Giddy from just the emotions that follow finally having the one you love beside you and all knowing that now no one could come between you and wedded bliss.

"Ah, here they are, the happy couple! Some of us thought you left us for good."

"The thought did cross our minds. I'm sorry, I was told you get married and then you get to take a honeymoon? No one mentioned a party?"

"I see, well, we are all happy than that Capt. Wilton found you before you left."

"Yes, well, I love a good party! I hope everyone has enough to eat."

"Cut the cake! What are we waiting for? A special delivery?"

"Oh, very good. If you only showed up for the cake, well, surely you could have had one made at home. I actually came to secure this lovely woman as my bride.."

"And the honeymoon …"

"That too! We have been to places I have never dreamed of.."

"Oh, yeah ..now the good part.."

"Ha, ha, I was thinking more along the lines of Orzammar, The Bresilian Forest. All of those other places, well, most of you have been there before yourself."

"Not all of us ..here.." another heckler cried out pulling the ears of one poor lad to make an example of.

"We all have our day. This happens to be mine and now Lady Gilmore's. I have waited a long time for this moment. Many of you thought it would never be. Myself included but the Maker, has an interesting way of settling things. Making things work out right for us. I don't really know who to give the credit to? I just know, how much I love her and how happy I am that all of you have come out here to celebrate our love for each other and all of you. Thank you very much." Rory gave his speech hoping it was enough to please the crowd.

"It is now my turn to speak out I suppose? Here in the Bannorn, most of you know me as merely a warrior who fought fiercely alongside our future king, .."

"The Hero of Feraldon!" A young woman shouted out bravely as others turned to look her over.

"…yes that but I was also the daughter of the Teryn of Highever, sworn to defend the good will of my people. As I was forced to witness the savage murders taking place against my family and my people in my very home, never once did I hesitate to take up my sword and my bow, to avenge my family and make things right for all of us here in Fereldon. No longer was I merely a young woman but now a vital part in seeing an end to the Blight. As well a caught up in a Civil War. Gladly, I did join up with the Grey Wardens because there I knew I could use my skills to the best advantage. I know, for many of you, you questions such a move, especially when many of us had no news of the fate of my dear brother, Fergus.

My grief, ….was overwhelming, but my duty,… my purpose, … was never in question. I fought for the lives of many of you here in the Bannorn. We fought besides each other and defeated the darkspawn that dared to enter into your lands. I was proud to be a part of that. I know how much it meant to my future husband to help save your families and your lands from destruction.

We fought so many battles, I never really counted them all? They seemed so endless but with so many devoted warriors, how could they hope to defeat us? Today is such a special day for me and my family. No matter how happy I am to finally take the hand of the man I have always loved and call him now my husband, I cannot bring back my parents, the Teryn and Teryna Bryce Cousland of Highever. Know this though, that they died honorably and fought hard for all of you. Ever through their reign, they did put the well-being of our people first in their lives. I can assure you that my brother, Teryn Fergus Cousland, will do no less. As will I, in my parents stead. It is our wish that both of our lands live and work together for the peace and prosperity of us all.

Our king, his Majesty Alistair Theirin, is a good man and one we have all agreed shares our vision of a strong and prosperous, Fereldon. The Blight took a heavy toll on all of us. So many of us lost more than we thought we could bear. I hope though, with a new beginning, we will build a greater kingdom, a stronger one and take the lessons we have learned this time from the Blight to stop it from causing so much death and destruction in our lands ever again….

"Cut the cake, we want cake!"

"Patience! I have one more thing I feel I must confess. Though I know for many of you, it is not so much news as it is salacious gossip. I have heard, some of you have wagers amongst you but than, you always do."

"You got that right…!"

"I'm sure that I do. During the Blight, we had no reason to believe any of us would survive. The demons that we faced, were not spoken of in the many tales we Fereldon children were read to at night. In all of that chaos, I found out that the man I dearly loved had survived. It seemed like an impossible dream to even wish for it to be true. Arl Howe's men were treacherous and their betrayal, their behavior was not worthy of anyone who dares to call themselves, a Fereldon.

Revenge against these foes was not so much sweet as it was a necessary procedure to take out the cancer that was infecting our lives and being done with it. Many were the times, I owed my life, my safety, my love and my devotion to Bann Gilmore, who gave his all for me so selflessly. Of course he is my childhood friend and yes, my lover as well…so those of you who guessed right, you win. Now you can waste your money betting on whether we are to be the proud parents of a daughter or a son.

I'm afraid, planning a wedding in the middle of a Blight, just wasn't possible. This was the soonest we could make all of the arrangements to offer to you, our friends, a party we hope most of you are enjoying. And yes, we will cut the cake…ha, ha..after we allow a few others to speak. Perhaps some more pheasant, or something more to drink?" She smiled back at them before taking her seat.

"Well, how does one follow such an animated discussion or so beautiful a lady? Perhaps it would have been wiser to ask me to speak after the Teryn but I will honor the request. Some of you know me, a few of you recognize my robes and the constant entourage I must travel around Fereldon with. I am your king and I am a Grey Warden. I am sure some of you wonder what that means, to be part of two very special groups of people. What it means is that no longer will Fereldon be looked upon as a place other Countries might covet as their own.

Fereldon stands mighty on it's own merit. Hopefully those who think otherwise might consider living somewhere else for a change. I believe we can all live in peace and accept our neighboring Countries as allies, partners in business and hopefully our friends. It all depends on how they choose to do business. I have no desire to throw our Country into a constant state of war. Hopefully, the Blight took out some of that bloodlust a few of you have for a heated battle. My approach is to settle matters quickly and efficiently. Few of your rulers can say they have the experience in battle and negotiations as I have, representing the Grey Wardens, alongside my allies here who fought at my side.

I am not my brother. Many of you know this. My upbringing was not so formal. I have come to see that however as an advantage that many of your other rulers failed to acknowledge as an important part of ruling a great Country. A Country is not it's king or it's hierarchy. It consist of it's people. We all serve a role in making Fereldon a place of prosperity.

We are very diverse and it is time we learn to profit from our diversity, not quell it or enslave it , but by working together, we create an environment where we do not always have to bicker amongst ourselves and instead, have more time to enjoy our lives. I am not one to waste a good opportunity to enjoy myself and I hope more of you feel the same.

We can all live together and find useful purposes for living. I assure all of you, I enjoy a good fight but I intend to win. I make it my duty to win so I much rather we learn how to get along so that I can make all of your lives a more pleasant one.

I am very pleased to be a guest here at the wedding of my dear friends as well as given this opportunity to meet more of the people of Fereldon. Your hospitality has been greatly appreciated. I wish you both a happy life and healthy child. I can say, in all honesty, that these two fought hard and deserve a chance to live at least some of their lives, peacefully. Thank you."

"Thank you, your Majesty. Ah, you complained about following my sister, but I? I have to follow my king? As you wish though. I know, more than anything, the greatest gift our parents gave us was the love and devotion they had for each other and this country of ours. Oh, there were days at Highever when maybe we thought the walls would crumble down upon us because our parents were at odds with each other but always, they found a peaceful way to resolve their differences of opinions without starting another civil war. I am sure our castle guards were grateful for such resolutions.

For most of our lives growing up, there was peace in Highever. We really couldn't have asked to grow up in a more beautiful land. People there, lived in harmony, we worked together for the good of each other.

So you can only imagine how devastating it was to me, to learn of Arl Howe's betrayal. Like my sister, my knights and I fought hard to right the wrongs inflicted on us by those barbarians. Yet, I found, no matter how many people I was forced to kill, no matter how many darkspawn we slaughtered in battle, nothing was going to bring back my parents, my wife or my young son, Oren. So yes, any wedding is bittersweet to me.

I had to learn a very harsh lesson about trust, honor, loyalty, my duty to others in the worst of scenarios. So please, if I sometimes seem distant, remember what I have come through. I have, with the blessings of our king and those of you who have honored us with your presence here today in my sister's honor, been rebuilding Highever and I hope to see many of you in our fine country some day.

We have lost so much but now, as my sister has said, we have been given a chance, a chance to do things better. I believe, King Theirin is right in emphasizing our need for a strong and loyal army. As well as a thriving commerce so that our people can eat and live well. Many of us depend on the crops grown in the Bannorn to feed our armies and our families. It is an honor for us, to work besides you, and sometimes for you so that Fereldon will never again be seen as an easy target for our enemies.

Only by working together will we thrive. I only hope that if anything can be learned from the Battle of Highever, is that the Cousland family will not go down so easily. That those who choose to live their lives dishonorably will be crushed, at least here in Ferledon. I am the product of my parents but I am not my parents. So rest assured that my sister and I will not re-build what did not work before but a stronger, more efficient Highever. I hope that the fate of Howe's people is a message to all who believe that evil and treachery triumph over good. It may look that way but good will always come back, fiercer than ever.

I'm sorry, I know this is a wedding and I do wish my sister and her husband well. And already it seems, we have more soon to celebrate as my family is growing still. I have to admit, Tara, I always knew you to be a fighter. Not to mention a stubborn child who often got her way. Never could I have imagined what you have grown up to be but forever will I be grateful for the honor and sacrifices I know you have made for our people.

Truly, you lived your life in such a way that I know our parents would be proud of, if they could have been here today. Well, for the most part. If Tara ever did give up her stubborn streak, whoa be it for the people of Fereldon. I wish you all well!" The Teryn of Highever raised his glass and they all toasted in agreement.

"Well , here in the Bannorn, things have calmed down finally, for now. Our people have always enjoyed a comfortable, peaceful way of life. We live by the land and from it, it gives us our livelihood. I'm an old man now. My son, my Sheila's and my boy, has grown up to be such a man. I know his mother would be so proud of him. I'm sure she wouldn't always understand why he can't seem to just stay at home, work the fields, as we have learned to do, happily, but ah, my dear lass, she must have had a little bit of adventure in her bones as well, marrying a man like me to begin with.

Roland couldn't get enough of stories of old. How the Gilmore family actually looked for a fight, rather than waiting for it to come to them. Even our women were ornery. Had to be to put up with us of course. It is in our blood and we relish it. Those who were plagued with the fiercest of creatures, well…they appreciated our good work. People here have been good to us. My son, grew up to be a fine young man. A credit to our people. Now, he has finally found himself a wife.

Of course it couldn't just be a good girl from the Bannorn, plenty of you to be had. You are all such lovely lasses. A credit to your kin. I am to be blamed, so don't judge or weep too much. Like I said, it's in the blood. We just can't rest easy, not when there is something out there that needs to be stopped. We are hunters, the lot of us, and we just can't seem to get over ourselves, no matter how hard we try.

I hope though, it is nice to know, someone in the Bannorn has a little bit of experience when it comes to fighting off the real bad things creeping an crawling its' way through the shadows of our lands. I can't kill them all and well, honestly? I'm tired. I'm old. Can't see all that well these days. Time for the young ones to do their duty for once, right?

I am so proud of the duty my son has taken on. For his bravery when facing the fiercest of foes. He has done our family proud as well as all of us here in the Bannorn. As for you, Lady Cousland, well, seeing how you have grown up, I can't say I don't understand why my son fell in love with you. It's hard to find a man who isn't in some sort of way. I suppose, Roland realized if he wanted to ever see his wife or have a family, he was going to have to find himself a wife who didn't mind life on the road, now and than? Hard to keep that boy in one place for very long as it is.

Just so long as the both of you are happy, that is all that really matters most in this world. I hope you two have a long and happy life together." The old Bann, had to place both hands on the table to steady himself, while his son held onto his chair to make sure he was seated properly.

"I get to give the last speech. I promise to make it real long. Maybe the day will heat up, melt the cake than those of you who came only for cake will just have to go buy your own! I grew up around Roland Gilmore, so I can't say I have so many pretty stories to tell you.

I'm not related to these two in any way. I grew up in the Bannorn, My parents did and so did their parents. They didn't spend their time, chasing dragons, some dragon flies, maybe, when we were children. No, our people work the lands, tend the crops. As for me, well, I keep the peace between all of your bickering and those who feel they can come here with no reason except to cause a little trouble. Fine, I need the workout.

Ser Gilmore was sent off, much as I was in my youth, to do our duty to the Crown. I came back, married my Leslie and we have a nice family growing up out here. We like it here. Of course, sometimes, I take on the fun job of training our youth in the ways of battle. So, I was the unlucky one that Bann Gilmore called on to help teach his hell-bent son how to fight and stop killing chickens. Unfortunately, our lack of fire breathing dragons, left him with little other choice. As you can see, I had a really awful job on my hands. For four years, I got the privilege of being beaten by this, uhm ..knight in training. It was either me or the farm animals. Someone had to make the sacrifice. He could only beat on his father so much. He had his job, I had mine.

It didn't take me very long to see that young Roland was bound for glory. If he didn't buy it all in a bar fight that is but that came a little later in his life. He was a fast learner and wasn't afraid to hurt things, people, it wasn't too long before I just got tired of him trying to kill me. It was obvious he needed more, uhm ..people to beat up on and test his skills.

People here, we like to live a peaceful life. Roland, he needed to be challenged and as far as his father and I were concerned, he would do no better than at Highever Castle. I think we made the right choice Never forget the day Leslie came up to me and said, "is that Roland Gilmore?", I said, yep, look at him now. I'd say that all of the people here are grateful that he took his training seriously.

Seeing how he went fishing and came up with this young lady well, maybe, we didn't do so bad after all? At least those of us who serve the guard here in the Bannorn, are under complete agreement, if he sasses her, she is going to hit him back. As for those of you who might confuse your property with that of Bann Gilmore's, I'd be more careful these days. Not only is the mistress expecting another Gilmore, Maker protect us, but he's a lot bigger than that little boy who went around killing chickens back in the day."

"Do I get a rebuttal here? Folks, I was six years old and Peter shot my mabari! I mean that was not just any dog. I did kill some of his chickens. Not all of them! My father replaced the chickens and I did yard work for his family the entire week. I did hit farm animals but not with a real sword and trust me, they deserved it! I didn't go around slaughtering animals. We tipped some cows one time but we were nice enough to set them straight before we left. If you worked on Teddy's ranch well, then you would know the reason why we did it. Worst cows in the entire Bannorn. Ask anyone who ever tried to get from one place to the next when it was time to move those ornery beasts a field.

As for hunting on my land? Well, we all know the rules. Best that you follow them. My wife's mabari makes mine look like a kitten. If you shoot it, it will eat you alive. Well,… okay, I know Tara, he doesn't eat people. He will kill you and leave you for the vultures. Being a girl's dog, at least he will put what's left of you in a nice neat pile. Don't even ask me how she got him to do that but than Tara, has a way of getting people, animals, to do things just so. I'm just warning you to be fair."

"Now wait just a minute! That dog isn't going to go after our children? What kind of beast is he?"

"Have your children turned themselves into the darkspawn, lady?"

"Of course not! Why, to even make such a suggestion!"

"Good to know and no, Beowulf was raised around children. If you think you can keep darkspawn as pets though, well, I wouldn't get too attached to them if I was you. And he doesn't eat chickens either. We do have a kennel but poachers? Hunt at your own risk. I know she won't keep him locked up all of the time. Now we can cut the cake."

"Finally!"

The festivities continues for another hour. People ate, drank and danced country dances, to lively music. It was a pleasant distraction for people who always worked hard and needed a reason to just enjoy life a little bit more.

Alistair and Teagan found a nice spot toward the back of the field, lingering themselves under a canopy tent talking about women and future plans that must be attended to. Finally though, they caught Rory's attention to grill him some about questions they argued over and felt the reason to ask him about it.

"Hey, Roland!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. We want to speak to you about something."

"This always turns out so well. What do you want to know, Alistair?"

"Well, really it was Teagan that brought it up but now I am curious. You and Tara, you were sort of a couple right, when you two lived in Highever, right?"

"Few people actually knew this but yes, we thought so. Why do you ask?"

"I just didn't think so but he just couldn't believe it, the way you two act around each other, how close were you two before you were forced to stop seeing each other?"

"Why do you want to know? What about you Teagan, I already know about Alistair's problem but why have you put off marriage? I mean you are what? Nearly forty years old now right?"

"Oh, no, he's only thirty-five but he has a very good reason why he isn't married. Will you tell him or shall I?"

"Go ahead, the truth is too painful for me to bear."

"Oh, he was in love, poor sap. I bet you can't guess who the girl was though."

"Must we go through all of this Alistair?"

"Why not? It's fun."

"I haven't a clue? Fergus or the Teryn never brought it up when I was around."

"Maybe they didn't know? You do know who Ser Cauthrein was do you not?"

"Of course, who didn't? It was a shame we had to fight with her and well…. the outcome was not in her favor."

"She was so stubborn. Looked up to Loghain like a father she did. I tried to warn her but she never took anything I ever said seriously."

"Poor misguided girl. I blame Anora. Remind me of that incidence if I start feeling sorry for that woman. Ever. She could have called her off; saved her life; but no, what did she care about any of us? We were just pawns whose lives were insignificant in her eyes. You know Teagan, had we been able to turn Cauthrein, I would have let her take down Anora, myself. She wanted to play dress-up! Let's see if she could best her in a fight! That's what I'm saying!"

"Alistair please, not tonight…"

"Yes, we all respected her and well…she was a beautiful woman as well."

"She was.." Teagan sighed weakly.

"So, I take it that you are telling me that Teagan …? Oh, I see. Wow, I mean, wow! Teagan, I mean you seem so well, so much like Eamon and Ser Cauthrein was just so.. no I never would have seen the attraction between the two of you but strangers things have happened I suppose?"

"Might have happened you mean. She didn't know or didn't care? We will never know for sure will we now? Teagan was shy and well, she was so devoted to her work."

"Maybe for the better, Teagan. Tara told me that her father always suspected that she might be more involved with Loghain, than was proper in that sort of situation."

"Hard to fathom that but then how could she turn on King Cailan so ruthlessly? Its' one thing to follow orders but to betray your Country? She had more than a few opportunities to leave his service and save her pride. To follow Loghain without question? My place might have been suspicious but Princess Couslands? To blindly accept that her father betrayed the King. Then follow orders to imprison his daughter? Even if he was guilty it was obvious that she played no part in that treason. She at least deserved to be held in house arrest awaiting a trial until charges could be brought up against her. Even in the death of Howe, they at least have to prove she even laid a blow upon his head before treating her in such a criminal manner." Alistair shook his head in disappointment.

"Seriously though, Teagan.. I mean sure, Cauthrein was a tiger that no one seemed to be able to tame or at least was brave enough to try. We would joke around, many of us were sure she was, well, not an ordinary woman. Never knew much about her likes or dislikes for sure? Most of us agreed that maybe her hobbies were a little too close to the bondage sort of culture to ever get too intimate with her. We did however have a few volunteers who felt they at least were willing to be put to the test."

"And did any of them actually try out this "test"?"

"Well, drunk men speak bravely but none that I ever knew of personally. Had we known of your attraction, Teagan, surely we would have rallied you on to the task." Roland spoke up cheerfully.

"Were all of the soldiers at Highever as insane as you are, Roland? I mean, that woman was scary! I think Teagan was wise to admire her from afar. I mean, throw us in Fort Drakon? Grey Wardens! Was she mad? How they tortured our friend Riordan as well? Barbaric! I would never trust a woman with such poor judgment. See? I told you! You needed to stay away from the really wicked stuff Teagan. She is gone and you are still alive and mourning this evil woman! Please tell him it just isn't right."

"She wasn't really evil. Maybe somewhat evil but I really didn't know her well, …personally. I liked the way she could swing a sword but I already had a girl. I think Alistair is right though, to mourn her after all of this time? Time to move on."

"There now, poor Teagan told you his deep dark secret."

"And you think I have some too? Like what?"

"How familiar were you and Tara. I mean, you lived in the same castle…"

"Ate the same food, drank the same water…yes, that is true."

"Stop it Alistair, he wants to know if you ever had relations with her when you both lived there."

"I knew what he was asking. I just hadn't decided yet if he had a right to know. Does that matter now? I sleep with her now. Well, sometimes we actually sleep, not all of the time. Obviously."

"It's a simple question and the past is long gone past."

"So tell me this Alistair since I can think of only one reason why you would ever care about such things, how would that have made a difference? I mean, how things turned out in the end?"

"I don't know? It just seemed that she knew you, that's all."

"Ha, ha, well, she knew me, better than any other woman knew me back than. We didn't leave much to the imagination but we were teenagers. Than young adults finally."

"See? I was right and you were wrong. Had he done the deed how could he ever leave her?"

"If he had, he wouldn't be here to talk about it." Teagan reminded his friend.

"Maybe so? Fair enough! You are too much of a braggart to not admit that you had, so, it matters not now."

"No it doesn't. I loved her so much, I wanted to marry her, be a good husband. I didn't want to do anything that would bring her any shame. It was so hard but I don't regret waiting, well, depends on the hour of the day? Again, I am sorry for the way things turned out but I could not give up on the woman that I loved. I hope you can understand and accept this. There are many fine women out there. Fewer probably like Tara but there must be other women who are worthy of a King? At least you are wise enough to see what shouldn't be done, in turning down any thoughts of taking your brother's wife. I see a spark of wisdom in that choice."

"That didn't take much insight. I did decapitate her father. I seriously doubted she would forgive me much for such a thing. It matters not to me. Blood for blood. He knew the rules and paid the price."

"Besides, Eamon was already pressuring Cailan to put her aside. She is barren. What use is a barren Queen to Fereldon?" Teagan made his point.

"We agree. Now I must go. Tara, I'm sure must be tired. Thank you for coming out to see us. Even though I know, your intentions were not so honorable."

"Now that is out of line.."

"Teagan, he is correct. A woman such as Tara is though, could never be, enjoyed, unless she truly was in love with you. I should know. I will always be there for her. She has always only shown me love and compassion in all of the time that I have known her. How can anyone be that close to her and not fall in love with her? I know I couldn't be. I will carry on and I will find a wife. Thanks to the taint, we really couldn't have been together the way that I really wanted things to be like. With Roland, she has a child and the Cousland line will continue on and that is important to the people of Fereldon."

"Yes, of course."

"Now, I really must be going. I hope your trip home is a safe one."

"Thank you. Ah Fergus, good to see you back. We were just talking about your sister."

"With Gilmore? Than I am happy to have missed it. Do you know that lady, the one I just danced with?"

"The redhead? Why yes, Leliana, don't tell me you are interested in that woman, are you?"

"She seems interesting. A friend of my sister's it seems, so I thought you might know her as well, Alistair."

"Yes…what do you want to know about her?"

"Everything."

"That could take some time. I know her mother was Fereldon, her father however was Orlesian. She lost her mother at a young age and soon found herself in the hands of a very notorious woman. One that later betrayed her and we had to…well…put a stop to her treachery, for good. She has this strange attraction to the Chantry though. A beautiful singer. Worked as a bard. It is her work as an assassin that raises a few eyebrows but I do believe she has put that all behind her now, for her Chantry work."

"Chantry work? Yet you say, she was not raised in such an environment and trained some as an assassin? Interesting. My sister also did this type of training, as did my own mother. I mean as an assassin."

"Ha, ha, well I knew your sister was not one for the Chantry." Alistair laughed while Teagan and Fergus joined in heartily.

"No, I'm afraid not. Not that our parents didn't think that way at times. They both really wanted to just marry her off to some noble instead."

"Because your sister was hardly one for prayers and worshipping."

"Oh, my, no! Better to suit her up as a Templar instead!"

"Right, Fergus, because she is so suited for that sort of work. Just as I was apparently."

"You were saying something about Ser Cauthrein I remember?" Teagan got in his cut finally.

"Tara is an excellent warrior. I have no idea about her views on bondage however." Alistair stabbed back in defense.

"Tara? My sister? Ha, ha, I'm sure she had plenty of fun torturing Gilmore but not quite in the ways you are suggesting. Maybe some sword play? Ha, ha, in too many ways but …no, not the bondage stuff. What kind of castle do you think we were running over at Highever?" Fergus asked chomping down his third piece of cake.

"Obviously, not the same type, Arl Howe and Teryn Loghain were operating under. I don't know though? I'd probably twist a blade into an assassin, if the need called for it? Personally, I'm more the final solution sort of man. All of that messy work, I leave for those who actually enjoy their work."

"And this is why, life is so much better in Redcliffe. I like it out there. I think I'll stay."

"An accountant, yes, I understood your logic, Teagan."

"An accountant! Hah! You'd have to chain me to a desk to force me to work at that all day long. I mean, I work my books but I have to get in the field, knock around a few heads once in awhile. Just not in our blood, we Couslands."

"No truer statement has been uttered. Here, here!" Alistair slammed down his goblet and they echoed his gesture in agreement.

"Now back to my questions… what of this woman's parentage? Are they noble?"

"Leliana's? I don't suppose her mother was. Not much known of her father however? Are you smitten with this woman already? You are, aren't you?"

"Ha, ha, poor Fergus. It didn't take long to turn him around, did it? I suppose she does have an uncanny resemblance to your late wife. That didn't turn out so well for you after all did it?"

"No, Teagan but it could have been much worse. We both loved Oren very much. Arranged marriages have their.. peculiarities as it were."

"So I have been told. I suppose we two have been spared this because of certain behaviors as well amongst our own kin, eh, Teagan?"

"Meaning the fact that Eamon himself did not marry until well into his later years, yes. I have been spared at least that misfortune. I was.. well…

promised once to a young lady, before our parents passing on but religious circumstances soon put an end to that affair unfortunately."

"Perhaps in your case, it might have been good for you? Never the less, I do hope now that things have simmered down some for you that you consider marriage once again." Fergus stated honestly.

"Surely there must be at least one woman you can tolerate in all of Redcliffe? Conner has some years and well, his being a mage, leaves Redcliffe eventually under your authority."

"I am aware of this much, Alistair. In time, you hopefully will find more time in your own Palace and less time on the road. Then I might find more time to ponder such events."

"Ahhh…no fair blaming me. I at least was considering someone, though, as luck would have it, the fates were not kind."

"Uhm.. well…it was unfortunate that my sister was given a little too much independence in her early years."

"So it would seem. Our mutual association with the Grey Wardens did mare our chances for the future, as it were. I have to hold out faith that there is but another as gifted as she is. Unfortunately, I haven't the luxury you two have in making such a choice."

"And you prefer redheads do you not, Teryn?"

"So it would seem, your Majesty."

"No modesty here, Alistair."

"He's a Cousland. They only pretend at it. So I have found out."

"With good reason, I assure you. Taking into consideration our enemies? Our lands? We must be bold, if we are to keep what is ours and protect our family from harm. Apparently, even such confidences was not enough. Our loyalty has never come into question. Those of our neighbors? I will have to rule under a stricter code of ethics it seems than my father had in the past."

"It is hard to say, if you really could have discovered such a deception, Fergus. Though I do have a friend, I hope to introduce you to. One Tara knows well enough and someone I think might be able to help you keep the peace at least at Highever. I believe I noticed him around here somewhere? Never the less, I believe, stationing Grey Wardens in Amaranthine will at least way lay any fears you have at least on that border."

"That may be, though their duty is more of a particular kind versus that of our own. Now we will have a greater influence over the coastline to the east but also more trouble I would imagine."

"So, best that you get your own family in order than. I've enough of a chore in the west to keep me busy. Especially since my uncle finds himself more at the Palace than his castle at Redcliffe. As well aa in Denerim now not to mention my own business here with the King."

"I hope you aren't complaining, Teagan. We both know how tedious life could get in Redcliffe. It is good to get you out some on the road. Time you actually see more of Fereldon and the outer kingdoms. Soon, I assure you, you will find more than enough time to lull around those mountains never ending."

"Yes, eventually, even you must tire of the road. Once we find a reason to keep you more at the Palace. Hopefully, this all being settled here, will help you turn your mind on to your own duties to the Crown."

"I really would prefer that you not bring that up any more. My life is my own and I am well aware of what I must do. Best that you keep to your own duties, Teagan. Fergus. Leliana is a good and faithful friend. She seems to have grown close to your sister and her husband. That is something you must consider but it may do you well since the two of you will have to work together at times if you hope to keep your reign. Considering also, that Tara now at this point, holds the only Cousland heir."

"I am aware of this and I also know, its' risks. Especially if you fail to produce an heir of your own, Sire."

"Best that you do. Lady Gilmore will hardly settle herself down I fear, even despite her marriage and it will require you to make sure her child is protected as well as she. I will do what I can but you are her brother. I know her parents would hardly forgive you if you failed her in this way."

"You do not feel that her husband is protection enough for her? Those serving us in the Bannorn seem to have risen to the occasion as well, Sire."

"Gilmore fights well but he is no Grey Warden. Your sister is an extremely well rounded fighter but her station does give rise to outsiders who may feel the urge to challenge her on occasion. A child might distract her from her enemies, so I want your assurance that Highever will make it a priority to keep her protected, especially in the Bannorn. See that it is done."

"Of course, your Majesty."

Rory was shaken but the day was wearing on him too. He couldn't wait to gather up his wife now and return her safe and sound to their home. They needed to pack some, gather up supplies. He was a fool to not have insisted that they go away for awhile. Now, more than ever, he felt they both needed some time to just breathe. There were too many people here. Too many memories he needed to just put aside. He came much too close to losing Tara again. Too close and hopefully, now, the worst was over.

He tried to tell himself this but he still had that birth looming over him. Couldn't he be granted at least a year of peace? Apparently, not. It just would have been nice to not have to worry for awhile about losing her to one foe or the other. All he could do was trust that they were not given this child in order to take Tara away from him for good.

He just needed to get away. The sooner the better.

"Tara? Finally, please tell me you are ready to leave this place."

"Rory, are you well? Let me gather up my things and we can leave right now if you wish." She waited as Leliana reached down to stuff assorted envelopes into her handbag.

"Just a moment. Should I join you or would it be best that I remain here for awhile?"

"I'm just taking her home, Leliana, stay if you wish. My father should be returning soon as well if you wish to return with him or the others."

"Than I think I will stay. Give you two some time to be together without my bothering you both. I hope you feel better soon Rory. I know, it has been a harsh day for you and Tara could use some rest as well. I will see you both in the morning before you leave us. I think you are right Rory, a little time together will do you both some good right now."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Of course I do. I know, you two take care of each other. What more could I ask?"

"Good night dear friend. Safe journey home."

"Same to you both also."

The couple made their way to their carriage and finally were safely on their way back home.

"Rory, what is the matter? I can tell, you have something that is troubling you."

"It isn't really so much that something is troubling me. The day has been long and we really haven't had any time to really rest. I just want to be at Ceriden's, lie back on the grass and just wallow in the sound of the brook, flowing quietly past us. It still hasn't quite hit me yet that all of this is real. I need to get away from all of this commotion. Just knowing that we can, means so much to me. That is all my wife."

"I know that I am real and you are real and I don't mind spending however long it will take to convince you that this is true. I'm so happy. I'm also tired. I know the baby will come soon enough but I will look forward to feeling like more of myself again. You have been so good about all of this but I know, you wouldn't mind some time alone, just the two of us once more."

"Don't think that I mean to be so selfish."

"I don't think that. We just didn't have much time did we? To make plans for our future, before circumstance came up to direct our path. That is all right. Never has anything ever ran so smoothly for the two of. Things will not change anytime soon. We have each other and that is what I want, what I need the most. All of the other things, we can work our way through, once we return from our vacation."

"You are too good to me. Hopefully, this week at least, I can show you how much I appreciate you. A week is not much but it is a start."

"I am just looking forward to a whole week where we just have the two of us to even think about! Has there ever really been such a time in our lives?"

"I don't know? I was trying to remember when we were children but we still had our lessons, practice… No, I don't really recall such a time that the two of us were together under such circumstances. You had vacations now and again right?"

"True but mother always had something tedious to teach us. Always something we had to do, even when we were away."

"I see but your parents had so much to manage on their own. They probably always took care of some business even while on vacation. We often do, right?"

"True but not this time right? It will just be the two of us and Fredrick. That still might be a little awkward for me at least. I can see how our life on the road might help me some in this instance at least."

"How so? We will have a roof over our heads. A decent kitchen to work in. A nice, sheltered fireplace. Why, we even have a bed, with a mattress and room to hide away from everything and everyone."

"I know that. Not that I find an open fire so unattractive on a chilly night less desirable. I just mean, what I loved most about our trampling about in the forest was a lack of supervision, right? Except for keeping track of where we have been and how to find our way out of it, it was always like going on a safari wasn't it?"

"I see. There is some enjoyment in being able to play the hunter, Exploring our way around the Countryside. I admit it. It is when we are, ourselves, being hunted that things don't always go so well for us."

"Very true! But except for a few nasty bugs, who will be hunting us at Ceridan's? Don't you see? I just want it to be the two of us. I don't want to be considerate of anyone else's feelings except your own. That keeps me busy enough most of my days already. I just always enjoyed the freedom it offered to us."

"I think I am starting to see what you mean. You were so spoiled anyways. How often did you really have to consider what other people thought? Or really cared much about it?"

"Why all of the time!"

"Than you never would have ended up with me, right? Think about it."

"Because I defied my parents wishes? But they told me I could choose whom I should marry. Unfortunately I found that list seriously wanting. Besides you are just being flippant yourself! I had to answer to so many other people. My parents, my tutors, Nan, why sometimes even to you!"

"Me? How so?"

"Oh, you too never hesitated to tell me I must do this or do that! Girls must behave more ladylike or civilized! I never could understand what was so "civilized" about not being able to fight my own battles. Why you'd force me to climb a tree if ever you felt it wasn't safe for me to take out even a squealing boor! I mean you could not follow me everywhere I went. Maybe if the guards knew what those words meant than I wouldn't be so tempted to retaliate against them so much."

"Oh yes, well, boys will be boys I suppose? You're right. It just appeared that you had more freedom to do as you pleased than any of us were given growing up."

"Probably because you boys always caused so much mischief. Maybe you would have had more time to get into more trouble if you weren't already being punished for what you did the time before?"

"Ha, ha, ha, that is probably true. I say that I had a lot more boys around to help me get into trouble than you did girls after all."

"True enough. Ah, we did have so much fun. You did pick up some good cooking skills during all of that time you spent in the kitchen didn't you?"

"That's true. Your parents should have made you spend a little more time with Nan in the kitchen as well. Some of it might have been a benefit to you also."

"Why is that? I had other, more important things to be learning. Why, I still don't really cook do I?"

"No, thank the Maker. Though you have improved much. Only because I bribe you though."

"I just do that to win your favors you know. Surely a good many women can put together a decent meat pie or conjure up some Yorkshire pudding. However can they even hope to take down one of those darkspawn demons in two full swoops? No, I think not!"

"Nan might, given the right cooking pot…maybe? Oh, I am just bothering you for no reason of good merit. You're cooking has greatly improved."

"Thank you. But you do understand right? I was trained up to deal with matters of Governance. Not to play hostess to a room full of royal fops. There just wasn't really any time for me to learn how to do everything, after all. Would that I could have gone on the road more with father. It would have made my time during the Blight that much easier for me I bet."

"Could be but really, the Teryn didn't train up women for his army. Maybe it was a mistake on his part but he never wanted you to have live like that. He worked hard so that you didn't have to."

"Yes, he did. I just felt cheated, you know that. Boys would tease me. Even you for that matter. Tripping me over my skirts. Taking my books. Why even my journals were fair game and trying to run after a boy in those long skirts! Simply dreadful!"

"I'm sure it was. You know now though I would do whatever it took to get your attention. You played your share of games with me as well."

"Only to get you back, for what you did to me!"

"Only because you liked me best you mean? I beat up enough boys for their foolish pranks. Not to mention took my share of bumps, ribbing, since I always had to play the hero."

"Ah, but the rewards were sweet were they not?"

"Sometimes. Getting kicked when I was only trying to help you wasn't too kind was it? Beowulf slobbered and practically chewed up one of my favorite storybooks just because you were mad at me over something I don't even think I was guilty of doing!"

"Maybe not but surely you must have gotten away with something you really shouldn't have anyways. Too many boys around causing me all sorts of trouble. Many of them did not like my picking favorites either." awkwardly she bent down to kiss her newlywed husband lovingly just than, "I really couldn't help myself now could I? Not a one of them could ever measure up to you. My feelings were set and no matter how cruel you were to me at times, I just couldn't honestly deny how deeply I had fallen in love with you."

"And I you. I know I am the most blessed because of it. Even though I must say, I'm finding it rather amusing looking up at you and sharing your lap with this strange creature of yours besides me."

"Strange creature…what a thing to call your own child!"

"I know. It's just so hard to imagine a baby, really any of us being so small. Living inside of you."

"Yes, I agree. It would be so much more convenient if we simply laid eggs. Like chickens do!"

"Good luck keeping you roosting in one place for days on end!"

"True. So I won't complain about carrying our baby around. Does it bother you that much?"

"No, not at all. I'm just trying to be more careful…I just mean more aware because I'm so use to your being able to look out for yourself."

"Really? That does sound sort of sweet, Rory. You always were trying to look out for me. When you weren't causing mischief for me on your own."

"It was because you always made everyone so nervous. Just wandering outdoors looking for trouble you were."

"No I wasn't. I was just looking for something fun to do! I played with my dolls, with Cece, sometimes Louisa but really it was so much more fun playing the hunter wasn't it? A tea party is good enough but a picnic, that was so much more fun wasn't it?"

"It was. I could hardly play with dolls after all. You were pretty good with a bow and arrow, after some practice of course."

"I know! I just wasn't very good, Rory, at sitting still, trying to count the stripes on the wall. Drinking my tea, talking all day about the weather! Who cares unless it meant I was to be stuck inside, talking all day about the rain and such!"

"Later you learned how to sneak out to the firing range of course."

"Of course! I always hid a bow and some ill gotten arrows under my bed. I had to learn to fashion it just so up against my bed frame since father refused to allow me to practice unless I had permission to do so."

"Very sneaky of you."

"It was. I meant no harm by it. It is all mother's fault though!"

"How so?"

"She was the one teaching me how to sneak around, conceal weapons. Move without making a sound. That sort of thing."

"Not so you could out smart her though I imagine."

"No but than she knew how board I really was."

"You mean how naughty you really were. I'm sure she learned to regret some of those lessons she taught you early on."

"Only because I was able to use them to outsmart the guards and spend more time playing with you."

"I am forever grateful for those times too. I never went hungry that's a guarantee. Nan became rather fond of me as well."

"You are so lucky that she did too! You're punishments could have been more hideous if she didn't make a point of complaining that she never had enough help in the kitchen. I know she did that just to save you from having to shovel out the barn or patch up tired old roofs."

"Because scrubbing pots, peeling potatoes was such a more worthy cause."

"You made a lot of friends because you had such easy access to Nan's kitchen. Not to mention I always had an excuse to sneak in to see you as well."

"Yes, for someone who never took any serious interest in cooking you did have such mundane reasons to have to be in there didn't you?"

"It was so easy to send Nan on a wild goose chase wasn't it?"

"She was really gullible."

"You know I would do almost anything just to get you to kiss me."

"So would I. She did figure us all out eventually. I'd get these strange looks from her after you left the room when she made her way back to the kitchen. "So, Ser Roland, more and more I find your getting caught up to no good when you are out playing with Lady Cousland. Why is that?" She would interrogate me and I always found myself looking around in case your mother was about, putting her up to this sort of interrogation. I would say, more often than not, I was trying to prevent you from falling into mischief rather than being the author of it."

"You would say that! No wonder we spent more time getting back at each other than flirting."

"It was true though!"

"But you know I wasn't allowed to do anything fun! Mother and Nan would make me wear more and more elaborate clothing as I got older just daring me to ruin anything and find myself in even more trouble."

"Is that why they did that than? Here I thought they were trying to dress you up, make you behave more like a lady of fashion and good taste!"

"You mean boring and fat! I don't mind dressing up some, for special occasions, but to roost in a chair, gazing longingly outside wishing always I was that bird singing merrily on a flowering branch of an apple tree. I do like to read, you know that is true but let me do so under a mighty oak tree or flowering myrtle tree. Dreaming, pretty dreams of a life full of love and adventure."

"You never were much for staying long indoors were you? But now, I will have to find you some new books to keep your interest because I'm afraid, my little butterfly you will be forced to spend some time resting up once your labors begin."

"I suppose so. Can you even imagine such a time? I'm sure I will just be pacing around, trying to move it along as fast as is possible. I'll be so anxious to meet our new baby! Not to mention be done with the whole event."

"Hopefully you can settle down long enough to deliver our child properly. Can one even plop out a baby standing upright?"

"I haven't really a clue to all of that? You must tell me if you get news of any new babies coming up in the Bannorn. I could use some practice before taking on all of the responsibilities of being a new mother."

"I'll keep my ears open for such news. This will be an interesting adventure for us both than. Amelia knows something about babies. At least that is what she has told us. I mean they must be fed and changed. What more is there to it?"

"Maybe it is that easy? Oh, they must be burped after feeding! I remember hearing that much from ladies talking and such. I hear they even sleep sometimes? Though not very much in the beginning. Than if one gets sick. That isn't very much fun."

"No, I can't imagine that being very good. You will have to stay at home until it is big and strong enough for us to travel elsewhere I'm afraid."

"I know. Alistair was already reminding me that people are asking after me. I will have to travel eventually. I am and always will have to answer to the Grey Wardens. Really, Rory, we should travel out to Amaranthine in a month's time. I have to go over reports, make sure everything is properly situated out there. I am after all the new Arlessa."

"We'll see."

"Rory, you know I can't ignore this responsibility. I will set up a commission but soon it will be impossible or at least a lot more uncomfortable for me to travel much of a distance."

"I understand. The timing isn't very great. I need to see that the carriage is looked over. Maybe we can make it more comfortable for you to travel in. I'm just concerned to have you traveling these roads while you are so burdened."

"I know you are. I'm not an invalid. At least not yet anyways. I'm not so very fragile after all. You will like a change of pace, I know you. It also will give me the opportunity to introduce you since I will need you as my envoy while I recover from my delivery. I have to admit, Rory, being the Arlessa of Amaranthine is quite an honor. You can't tell me you will not feel some sense of pride, marching your way through the halls once marked by that traitor Rendon Howe."

"I can only imagine what we will find out there. I'm almost afraid of it."

"We will hold a huge bonfire we will! Burn effigies of our slain enemies. I want to send the message loud and clear, I will crush my enemies under my boot heels. Even heavy with child I will if need be. I believe we need to do this to finally bury the past and establish a new order for the people of Amaranthine to work under."

"And hang your banners in their hallowed halls, correct?"

"You know me well don't you? We must all make our mark on this fair world of ours do we not? I'll not waste my opportunity to do so also."

"Ah, yes, my wife, this I can see is what you really do excel at don't you? Diplomacy and overall domination."

"Very funny. You mean diplomacy and organization. Domination is merely a means to an end. Of course we need to enforce our laws but not so much with a heavy hand. Unless the crime calls upon us to act in such a way."

"I will be grateful you are tainted some. Hopefully we won't have too many babies to have to move all around Fereldon with."

"That will be something to see won't it? I must speak with Alistair. You are my husband, shouldn't you carry the title as arl as well as I?"

"I'm not a Grey Warden however. I'm sure that will be his argument though I will suspect he will use it more as a personal insult to my standing."

"But why be so undiplomatic?"

"Why indeed my wife? We both know the reason why. He will punish me for taking you away from him of course."

"Must we always visit upon that thought? This can't go on forever can it?"

"For as long as he is king or feels the need to stick me with his pins. Tara, I can't dwell on this too much. I have so much to accomplish right here. Sit me on your council and I will serve you well. Fergus unfortunately will be called upon to govern more in your absence but hopefully all will go well for us and we will have a healthy and robust child soon enough."

"I can't wait. Rory. You aren't going to be angry with me, putting off your joining the Grey Wardens like this, are you?"

"How can I? We have so much responsibility now. I will bear the brunt of my critics for a few years if there is chance we might be able to have another child or two. It was lonely growing up an only child when I was younger."

"Because having an older brother to tease you is so much fun."

"No but you do look out for each other never the less. I do appreciate what he does do that relieves you to spend more time out here with me. I can't even imagine what our lives would be like if we had to take over the reigns of Highever as well."

"Maker forbid! Oh, let's not think anymore of such perilous thoughts. Soon, we will be at Ceridan's where I can lull around the fields of flowers wearing only my chemise. Splashing water in the river at each other. Dreaming away about our coming babe. We will have to come up with some names won't we?"

"Only a chemise, eh? Hopefully there won't be any other folks out there wandering around on us. I will have to at least put some flowers in your hair. You always look so lovely when I do. Good enough but we won't accomplish much if you insist on going around dressed as such."

"What more are we suppose to be accomplishing together on our honeymoon except to spoil each other with our undying affection? I'll only allow you a shirt and pair of breeches. Shoes are only allowed when we go hiking in the woods."

"Is that so? Than lucky we won't be very close to real civilization. I should be grateful for such allowances at all than. I'll bring along some books of sonnets perhaps? We need at least one tale of mystery for a late night reading by candlelight as well don't you think?"

"If you must. I was sure you could just make up something to recite on your own."

"That could get very boring, very fast, my dear. And as much as we both enjoy each others undivided attention, even you must rest from time to time. For our child's sake if for no other reason. I have found reading out loud is good practice for those of us whose titles require us to speak out loud from time to time."

"Now you sound like one of our tutors. As you wish. I can't even imagine ever wanting to sleep when we are out there. I want to sleep outdoors. To watch as the sun sets in the west. Count every star we can find in the midnight skies. Than spy as the same sun comes back around rising gloriously upon the eastern sky. All this cuddled up warmly, safe in your strong arms. The beating of your heart always helps to put me fast to sleep. I wonder, if you can hear our baby's heart beat yet?"

"Can you feel it, beating inside of you?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I wish I could. Just fluttering, here and there. Sometimes now abrupt movements. Maybe I just swallowed a fish?"

"That will be some birthing experiencing than if you did? The whole fish bowl as well, right my love?"

"Right you are! I need to be a little bit more careful whenever I find myself alone now with you."

"Too late for all of that I'm sorry to say. I could say the same thing you know?"

"With only a shirt and breeches, you haven't got a prayer, my love. Now you are my husband. My plotting has come full circle round. You may try to escape me but always some rogue knight will be forced to return you home to me once more."

"As well as a bevy of Grey Wardens at your beck and call with time. I see now why you shunned becoming our fair Queen. Why bother when all of Fereldon is so ready to bow down at your feet."

"It is a very strange seat to find myself sitting in either way. The only Queen I choose to be is the Queen of your heart. I much rather spend my time tripping you up and seducing you to my will. That alone takes up so much of my time these days!"

"How did I find myself in the snare of such a wicked woman? You seemed so sweet when you were but a wee small girl with ribbons flowing through your hair."

"And you, killer of chickens and a terror to livestock are all sweet innocence? That boyish smile was a clever disguise."

"Oh, we are so much two of kind are we not? My dear precious girl, I fear by the end of this week you will be begging me to return back to our demanding lives once more."

"Really? We will see who gives in first shall we? You know I could live out the rest of my life in the woods among the wood elves and fairies."

"We'll be dueling over the last piece of pie or who gets to sleep on the right side of the bed. It is just in our nature you know."

"It's always playful isn't it? I'm up for the challenge… to see and feel if I could ever love you more than I already have."

"I don't believe in such limits. Not when it comes to us as it is. Are you ready to start a new life together?" Rising now Roland moved carefully so that he could keep her close in his arms.

"We started this a long time ago, Rory. I am just happy that I didn't have to see it end for good." Tara tried to reassure her new husband as she carefully stroked his head. He than moved to place his hand firmly behind her head so that he could support her while he kissed her longingly.

"Uhm….so, my husband, are we to leave for Ceridan's tonight or in the morning hours?"

"I'm rather motivated to continue on what we started earlier this afternoon, what about you?"

"I think, we can spend the night here and leave early in the morning. Unless we can fly to our final destination? It might be best that we rest up some before making the long journey out into the Country. Only because I'm not quite ready to let go of you right now."

"That is what I like to hear. Our staff will just have put things all together for our trip than. I doubt I will be eating too much. I just want to kiss you and enjoy every moment I can being with only you."

"You are so going to hate me by the end of this week. I just know it!"

"Never! I managed three months on the road with you under very harsh conditions after all."

"I know! Fergus still cannot believe everything that happened to us on our quest to end the Blight. He's always challenging my version of the story. I mean I was there, so who is he to say what we did and didn't do, right?"

"That is always a rousing story to tell isn't it? Since you came out of it quite pregnant, it does give your brother too much fun whenever any fool dares to procure his version of our story out of him."

"It always gathers a crowd around him, yes, so I have heard. All of the fighting, bargaining with dwarves and elves, werewolves, falls much by the wayside so I hear. In favor of all of those long nights we must have spent singing songs, getting drunk and plenty of fornicating. Now I am to be the most promiscuous woman in all of Fereldon."

"Don't forget Orzammar, the Bresilian Forest and Korcari Wilds as well!"

"Somewhere in between all of those wild nights of parties I managed to kill the archdemon and end the Blight. I have always said my love, you truly are an amazing man in so many magnificent ways."

"I have so much inspiration how can it be any other way for us? Now come along with me. We don't want your brother's tales of us growing stale do we now?"

"No, not at all. Here, you must carry me now over our threshold. We have had enough bad luck for a while now. You are all mine now and I mean to take full advantage of you!"

"Aye, aye, but remember I be the Captain of this sailing ship!"

"Very well. That means what to me again? I can't seem to remember?"

"Really? Nothing at all. I'll give the orders around here but since you have so many assets to tempt my desires with, it amounts to very little. As long as we both want the same thing I see smooth sailing ahead of us two."

"As you wish, my Captain. I'm yours to command."

Back at the Reception Fergus had been waiting for the server to bring him more wine and Leliana decided that a drink might be a good opportunity to speak more with him.

"Ah, Leliana, that's right, isn't it?"

"Yes, very good of you to remember."

"I'm good at that. So, I think my sister and her husband have left us all here to mingle. Will you be staying at Hunter Fell for awhile?"

"I'm not quite sure? It seems the two have chosen to honeymoon elsewhere so I haven't the same incentive to really stay out here much longer."

"Perfect than! Really! Since I have company already, you must come out and visit Highever Castle. I am not always so lucky to have visitors these days as it were. So it would be the right time for you to come for a visit, with the assurance that there will be others that you must be familiar with."

"A very kind offer to a mere stranger. I'm not sure though that I won't be imposing on your other guests?"

"No, not at all! I'd love for you to come. It is a very grand and scenic landscape. At least that is what I have been told by other guests. Of course I would enjoy having your opinion to rely on as well."

"Such a kind and generous offer on your part. I hope you understand that you are in no way obligated to offer me such an invitation just because the Gilmore's plans have changed."

"I understand. I am under no obligation to my kin. It would be an honor to have you as a guest at my castle. Of course, if the timing is not suitable and you find that you have other obligations, I understand. I will extend my invitation to a more suitable time to fit your busy schedule."

"My, my, so accommodating. Than how can I resist such a kind and humble gesture of hospitality on the part of your family. I will have to return to Hunter Fell for my belongings but than I am free for a short time to at least visit for a fortnight. Hopefully, this way, Tara and Roland won't feel too guilty than for abandoning me so unrepentantly."

"That was not very good of them. They should be more thoughtful of their friends."

"Oh, I am not upset at all. It will be good for the two of them to take a short vacation at this time in their lives. So now, I will use this opportunity to better tour the place the two of them grew up together at. I would have appreciated visiting when they could be present but circumstances being what they are? I will do my best to get by."

"Not to worry yourself. Since we three grew up out there, it will be no trouble at all for me to show you all of our favorite haunts myself. It will be my pleasure to do so."

"How terribly kind of you to do that for me. Than, I will return with the Bann's father and than travel to your property. I must bother you for a detailed description of how to get there since I am unfamiliar with the territories out this way."

"I could send for you if you would prefer?"

"I would have been very grateful for such thoughtfulness. However I would like to bring along my own horse as it were. So if you could just put pen to paper, I will do my best to find my way there on my own."

"Very well. I will have to find such things around here and than I will return with your map shortly." Fergus explained to her before going out to seek what he needed to accomplish this task.

Walking around the party and casually visiting with the elder Bann while she waited, happening upon their old ally, Zeveran as was trying to finish up his own plate.

"Ah, Leliana, finally I see you are without a partner or a chaperone."

"Do I need one? I didn't think so?"

"No, you seem to be getting along quite well amongst the royalty surrounding us all even out here."

"And you are not? That would surprise me more."

"I have not tried too much just yet. I noticed that you did not leave with our now wedded friends. Are you now in search for some better company?"

"Actually, I have managed an invitation from a noble family to distract myself with for the meantime. And you than have not?"

"Ah, well, I was speaking with our friend Shale, who has offered me a fair wager that I am still yet able to fulfill."

"And what might that one be than?"

"Shale is of the belief that here in the Bannorn, such country people would find me to be simply a bore. The men will all spit on me and the women will only shun me. Either because I am merely of eleven heritage or because I am from Antiva. Of course I assured her that if the men do spit it was only in jealousy and the women, I will prove her wrong. Not all women, even in such a place as this one will find my charms, unwelcoming."

"I'm sure at least one will make your bet. I need to check on the old Bann. I a waiting for my host to offer me safe directions to his castle before we can finally leave here."

"A castle, it is than? And does his sister know of these future plans of yours than?"

"She does not but she will not feel threatened by them I assure you. I will see them both before I leave the Bannorn so nothing I promise you is being done in hiding. As you seem to be suggesting."

"I…am just trying to be helpful! There is enough squabbling between the Cousland's and Gilmore's to be had. I was merely hoping to lessen the blow for you, so to speak?"

"I appreciate all of your concern for my well-being, Zeveran. I am simply honoring an invitation that I did not, I promise you, solicit myself. I barely know this man and I haven't yet spent enough time with him to decide on what my own opinion of his character might be? I would ask to include you as well but I fear I am outnumbered already."

"I see. I hope you would not be too disappointed if I told you I already have one, if we are speaking of the same castle in Highever perhaps?"

"No? I mean yes! Oh, really now? You are coming along too? How can this be?"

"In my case, it merely is a matter of business. So? I will hardly be in the way of any of your sort of entertaining or entertainment as it may be? I have been working with Alistair on the creation of a league of well trained assassins who are to work directly in service to the King. Perhaps you might be interested in this sort of work for yourself?"

"No, at least not the present moment. I work best with other women as opposed to so many men. Still, I understand Alistair's interest in such a league as it were. Now I better do my duty. It was a pleasure to meet up with you once again."

"Oh, not so much for you as it was for me. Still I am always happy to see any of my allies whenever I am on the road or passing through." He bowed politely, than returned to empty his wine glass and continue on with the completion of his bet.

Finally Fergus returned with what she required for her next adventure.

"Leliana! Leliana! Please excuse my interruption but here, I have a detailed map, courtesy of the Arl of Redcliffe. Lucky for us, he had made a map I could trace with little effort on my part. It should be enough for you to find your way out there. Though please use caution while traveling the trade routes. Are you sure you rather travel without an escort?"

"I am sure that I can find my way without being ambushed. I have traveled many miles in my life already."

"Are you so sure? We could follow you and wait while you gather your things upon our own return if you would like."

"I am sure. You will have to wait I'm afraid for me to do what must be done in order for me to prove to you that this is true. I'll not hold up your return on my account. It will take some time for me to gather up my things and I prefer that I do so in an orderly manner. I do hope you understand my reasoning?"

"I will try my best. It was only for your safety that I begged for such an inconvenience to yourself. However, I am quite use to my sister's ways and will do my best to be patient. After all one must be accommodating for one's guests needs."

"That is very polite of you. I am just so grateful for your invitation. I am now brimming with curiosity. So you needn't worry yourself. I will arrive at Highever as soon as I am able to do so. I prefer no special treatment other than a place to rest my head at night and something to eat when necessary."

"I am a much better host than that but you will have to visit Highever for me to prove myself the better. Thank you for accepting my invitation and I look forward to seeing you once again." He told her with a happy grin before turning quickly to hide his own cheerful nervousness. He was very happy she accepted so graciously but it being on such a whim, well, it will be interesting to see how everything turns out in the end. Still, he couldn't help but feel intrigued by this otherwise mysterious woman.

Returning once more to his party of royals, Fergus took to his seat, reaching out for his nearby goblet of wine and downing it in one gulp.

"Man, are you all right?"

"Seriously? What say the lady than to your invitation? Seeing how you seem so confident in your demeanor."

"She says she will come! I can't say I wasn't a little surprised by her willingness to accept an invitation from such a stranger."

"Oh, I'm sure you will find her familiar enough with you. The interesting part will be to see what is your own appraisal of her over time."

"I don't expect to be too disappointed with her?"

"She is an interesting creature. At least she can sing well? We will have to just see what mood she will be in as for any sort of other types of entertainment."

"She is very nice. Why have you taken no interest in her yourself, Alistair?"

"Oh, she is …well…let's just say we all have our various requirements when seeking a mate. I myself veer far away from women who favor the Chantry much at all. Like my friend, Teagan here, I tend to admire stronger women. Those who hold leadership qualities and well, I can't seem to shake a particular attraction to dark haired women."

"Really, the color of their hair means little in choosing a mate."

"Perhaps and if I met a woman of a different hue, maybe she can change my mind on the matter. However, none have so far. I must at least have some perimeters or I will go mad in the choosing of a bride."

"Well, eliminating the other possibilities should make your search that much more easier rather than making things more complicated. Not so much as it seems you have made things out to be."

"One would think so. Teagan, if you could at least have a list drawn up for me, of all said available noble women who fit that particular description, I will try to find one among them that will have me."

"You won't feel slighted if I do not handle such a task directly I hope?"

"What's wrong, Teagan? Not an attractive line of inquiry for you personally?"

"Considering his own personal attractions to the same type of woman, one would feel he might take advantage of being more personally involved."

"Ah, now you just have to make me doubt his service in such a matter? Than let me set this task into your lap, Fergus. Use what resources you deem necessary but within reason. I have little worry as yet of you stealing away my best prospects before I have a chance of making up mind who is best suited for me."

"What a joy this sounds like. I am honored to be of service to you."

"Is that doubt I hear in your tone, Teryn?"

"Perhaps his new female interest will be able to help him some with this task? Leliana has traveled a great deal. Maybe a good chance to get to know her better?"

"What an idea..yet, there might be some merit in this? If the lady is at all interested in such an adventure. Not that I haven't so many things to do in Highever and Amaranthine. I will see that it gets done, your Majesty."

"Good! I myself have my hands full with cleaning up the mess, Anora and Cailan left for me in Denerim. I have the whole elf problem, as well as the task of appointing a new Governor."

"A new Governor? What happened to the old one?"

"So many things wrong with the late Governor's son. In fact, we ended up leaving the chap behind bars when we found him locked up by Howe."

"Rather an odd thing to do to a man."

"Considering his other options, being death for treason, adultery, probably rape, oh, the list had already grown too long. We might want to consider a public execution, Teagan? Something to give those few slavers and renegade elves something to ponder before seeking out elfish cargo again in Fereldon."

"It does sound reasonable. A beheading for such a dishonorable man, is not impractical. People like to think we are too soft on the most wicked of our society. It could buy us some more clout as well with the elves of the Forest?"

"Yes, I was thinking along those lines. Not to mention a fine deal on elves goods for our military. We must look at all angles if we are to fill our coffers."

"Very good thinking. The damage to Ostagar is tremendous. If we have any hopes of restoring it to at least it's former glory, it will take much more than what we have right now. We lost so many of our people to the Blight. It will take some time for our people to recover. The Bann's and I already have our hands full trying to sort out what property is abandoned, stolen and in need of re-established occupancy. This must be done quickly if we do not want to lose the advantage of a fruitful harvest."

"True, hungry people always find their way over to the King and as such I have to answer for whomever or whatever has failed to provide said substance. I must have someone appointed permanently to keep me updated on farming conditions overall."

"Very well. Famines do often create riots. I will inquire about this and have our people go over the estimates to make sure we are meeting the needs of our people. I believe a census would be reasonable to take into account. We just cannot rely on others to give us accurate totals without enforcing such a decree."

"I agree. I will not tolerate our failure in this area. This will mean we must stockpile some food resources. One bad year will leave us too vulnerable to our enemies. Even if at this point, I have no serious threats coming to me from our closest regional borders lately."

"We are grateful for this but it is wise to remain cautious. I agree. One bad year could put us at a great disadvantage. At least we have resources from the sea, the forest and of course the land. I will see, especially if your planned execution turns out smoothly, what help we can expect or redistribute possibly to our eleven allies. It is also important that our wilderness areas be kept thriving to prevent a shortage of that resource as well."

"See that it is done. I honestly didn't see at first the benefit of a public execution of one of our own. I wasn't sure it sent out the right message, as far as how trusted our hierarchy might be. But, if we prove to our people that we are not weak or tolerant of our own behaving without honor, that could reinforce my message that we are a stronger and wiser monarchy in the making."

"Coupled with an accounting of the deaths of Loghain and Howe, yes, I believe it will illustrate to the world that we are strong and purposeful, even in our vengeance."

"Oh, great. More dart boards with my face upon them. At least, Teagan, make sure we have our cut in the profits of such items. If I must be such a worthy target for assassins, let me at least enjoy the money while I can."

"Ha, ha, a wise choice. I admit, I am very interested in your plans of building a league of assassins here in Fereldon."

"To counteract those we have seen from Orlais and Antiva? Why not? It will be an unexpected move. Though let us leak some information, once I feel we have enough experienced players under our belts. I feel that if we ignore this problem, our enemies or even our allies will go out of their way to fill such a void."

"I agree wholeheartedly. I was very disappointed when you informed me that we had Orlesian spies and assassins lurking freely amongst our trades people. I mean one must expect that some of them worked under a cloak of secrecy. It just seems we have a much greater problem with this than even I suspected." Teagan pondered the weight of his own words.

"That we do and I believe the King's plan will work right along with what I already have established in our line of defense." Fergus stipulated.

"I am just anticipating the outcome when those other Countries find out that we too have joined in their game of trained assassins."

"Not that we have any of their own members high on our list. Let it be known we are always on the lookout for names to fill up those empty slots, if deemed important enough to pursue."

"It is much more feasible to establish our own league rather than find ourselves depending on hired assassins."

"I believe so. Loyalty to the must be their first priority. I expect this move will go lighter on our annual budget. Instead of having to buy loyalty that only is based on a sovereigns amount and that can be out bid at any time."

"It is so bothersome, I can only imagine, when one is paid to do a job only for you to find out that someone else has paid even more not to see the work accomplished."

"Very disappointing indeed. Especially if said person shows up at your doorstep. Like our group of warriors for instance? At least we had the privilege of delivering said news personally."

"Those are moment to really treasure. Though I will forever regret not being able to dispatch of Howe with my own sword."

"Your sister and the Bann did your family justice, rest easy man."

"I myself would have had his head displayed for all of Fereldon to see! This is what we do to traitors of the realm ."

"Don't you feel Loghain's head was enough of a message to the people? Of course I had to finally have it taken down."

"And why was that, Alistair? I was always perplexed by that decision."

"Why, Teagan, after awhile, it started to remind me how close it was, to being my own head staked up in its' place. I rather not think about that, especially knowing how Orlesians started to make it a sort of tourist attraction for their clients."

"I hadn't heard this news? Of course, Loghain, being such a plague to their people. Had you but mentioned it to me, perhaps we could have capitalized on this tourism? There are several profitable ways we could have sucked more of their hard earned cash from their pockets at least?"

"I like your business sense, Fergus. However, don't we have enough shame heaped upon us? I rather not dwell so much on our mistakes, even knowing we can milk even more from the Orlesians for their greed and ignorance."

"You see, Fergus, if we are to send out the message of our power and financial stability, we must focus on the King's strategy. I'm sure you can understand this, right?"

"Put this way, I do. Though I do believe a statue is in order for your late brother, Cailan even though he may have been rather foolhardy in his battle strategy, his bravery was not in question. I feel it would also remind the people why we had to place yet another Therin on the throne. Hopefully it will help those doubters focus less on your lack of education and the proper parentage of our currant, King."

"As opposed to my father, King Maric? To be perfectly honest with you, I much rather commission something for Eamon. I was educated, though really not socialized in the way of dignitaries. Still, my training as a Templar required me to learn how to manage basic business practices. My experience as a Grey Warden really is what gave me international, inter-racial skills that I might have otherwise been given under the proper tutorage if I had a more extensive education. So, despite my humble birth, I have proven to be worthy of King Maric's blood. Soon, I will recognize Eamon as Teryn Eamon, thus elevating the value of my upbringing at his hands. Meaning, yes, Teagan, you will move up as Arl of Redcliffe soon also."

"It would be an honor, maybe, I will one day be able to enjoy."

"Further, the birth of the Gilmore's baby and the Cousland heir will hopefully take some of the focus off of me for a little while at least."

"True, people love babies. Especially royal ones, don't they?"

"Hopefully it won't be some abomination. I can't help wondering what that taint might have done to alter that child in some strange way."

"You cannot be seriously dwelling on such thoughts are you Fergus?"

"It is difficult not to wonder about such things. The stories I have heard of the secretive Grey Wardens is troubling at best. I mean, I must work with them if we are to keep our coastline free from pirates..

"None of the rest of us are thinking such morbid thoughts, Fergus. Maybe, you do need a better distraction in your life? Too much free time to create more things to feel dreadful about."

"I am just thinking cautiously, milord. We have spoken enough however on this topic. Best we be on our way, if you feel you have spent enough time out this evening. I myself have yet another guest to look forward to meeting up with this night."

"I'm ready to call if a night, what say you, Teagan?"

"I am as well. Let us now gather up our belongings and be on our way back to Highever."

"Than, to Highever it will be!"

They made the necessary farewells and the day at last ended for this group of well wishers for the evening.


End file.
